Pups Meet Xeno
by CyberWolf SgtJay
Summary: Xeno meets some new friends in this story. One of his friends could turn out to be something more. He meets the PAW Patrol and then joins it along with his new friends. Rated T for now but rating could change later on (More pairings inside the story).
1. Paths Cross

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing a brand new story called Pups Meet Xeno. This is the first chapter of it and this is the first story in the series called The Adventures of Knight, Xeno, and Zero (my three OCs). Two other OCs appear in this series as well and I don't own them. Silvex is owned by SilverWolf and Rose is owned by LPP (lovepawpatrol). Pairings are as follows (for entire series):**

 _ **MarshallxChase**_

 _ **RockyxZuma**_

 _ **RubblexSkye**_

 _ **KnightxEverest (introduced in Pups Save Knight)**_

 _ **RosexZero (introduced in PSK)**_

 _ **SilvexxXeno**_

 _ **RyderxKatie (introduced in PSK)**_

 **Xeno, Silvex, and Rose are introduced in this story. Knight and Zero are introduced in PSK. That is all. Enjoy the chapter. SgtJay out.**

Chapter 1: Paths Crossed

It was raining hard in Adventure Bay. A certain German shepherd was walking by himself all alone. This pup had light blue eyes and had black fur with a light brown coloring on his belly and paws. His name was Xeno. Xeno was thinking to himself "when will I ever find someone who actually cares about me? Someone like a friend.

On the other side of town, A White husky with SKy blue eyes was walking alone too. 'Will anyone ever accept me for who i am?' THe husky thought to himself.

Xeno walked past Mr. Porter's restaurant and thought to himself "I better get some food before I starve to death" Mr Porter gave Xeno some food and Xeno kept walking never noticing that he accidentally brushed against someone. He turned around and apologized to them "sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and..." He stopped abruptly and starting staring at the pup he brushed against.

Silvex was walking down the street, his fur soaked. He wasn't looking at where he was going, and brushed against someone. He stopped, and hesitated to look, in fear of being made fun of his white fur.

Xeno was lost in the beauty of the white fur he was looking at while thinking to himself "wow that is the whitest fur I have ever seen. It looks almost angel like." He decided to say something nice to the pup "Hey. My name is Xeno. I think that your white fur is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. What's your name?"

Silvex looked up from staring at the ground. No one ever complimented his fur. He turned around. "My name is si-" He stopped, and saw a cute Shepherd that was unlike any other pup he had ever seen before.

Xeno responded "Please continue. I want to know what your name is please" He thought to himself "Damn he is cute."

Silvex blushed, still staring at the shepherd. "My... my name is Silvex," He said, expecting to be made fun of his unusual name.

Xeno said "Silvex. That's a very unique name. I love it and I think that it is cute just like you." He blushed a deep shade of red.

Silvex blushed too. "What's your name anyway?"

"Xeno." Xeno looked down at the ground, expecting to be teased for his name like when he was in the military.

"Xeno?" Silvex asked. 'Why is that name so... so familiar?' "...Xeno... DId you happen to... serve, in the military?"

Xeno replied "Yeah. I did. I was a corporal and served as the tracking/ intelligence expert. I was always made fun of because of my name. Why do you ask?"

Silvex: "I served as an Engineer for the military. They needed a pup with smarts around complicated tech, and I was that pup. Sure, i was smart with machines, but they always laughed at me for my fur. Kept mentioning how i'd be a perfect bitch for some pup called Xeno. Never met him... till now."

Xeno was shocked "What! I never knew that. I didn't even meet you until today. Really? That's what my squad mates said to you."

"Yea, they knew i was gay, and that only made it worse. I still..." Silvex hesitated

"Did you serve under Sgt. Sanchez my owner Silvex" Xeno asked.

Silvex: "Yea, but I didn't see him often. THe others... they... they..."

Xeno: "What happened? Sgt. Sanchez knew I was gay too but he didn't tell anyone"

Silvex: "THey...THey would... piss on me, making rude remarks about my sexuality, and called me slut, whore, other things."

Xeno was mad "Oh I wish Sgt. Sanchez was still alive. Did you tell him what was happening?"

Silvex: "No, I was afraid he'd get angry at me for saying such things about the higher ranked officers."

Xeno said "I told him what was happening to me and he didn't get mad at me. He told them to stop or he would tell the commander to demote them. They instantly stopped. Did you know what happened to Sgt. Sanchez Silvex?"

Silvex grew very quiet.

Xeno told him "He was killed during a midnight raid by the enemy."

"I never knew. I was evicted from the military when the high ranked bullies managed to somehow made it look like i was a spy. I was discharged..." Silvex didn't say anymore

Xeno then thought of something "Was Knight one of those bullies by chance?" And then he added "Go on Silvex. You can trust me. You can tell me anything."

Xeno: "Silvex, please tell me was Knight one of those bullies and why were you discharged?"

Silvex: "I was discharged for a crime i didn't commit, Yes, Knight was one of them, and Those bullies... they threw me overboard while we were sailing on a ship. I washed up on the shore near this town, and i've been a stray ever since."

Xeno was shocked to hear this "Sgt. Mason was one of those bullies. Oh I knew it. If I see him again, I will make him say sorry to you Silvex and why didn't you come to me? I could've helped you."

Silvex: "I heard of you, but I never saw you. The tracking and intel department was a totally different department from the tech and engineering department."

Xeno: "I'm sorry that happened to you Silvex and what rank were you in the tech department?

Silvex: "I was actually one of the top engineers. I was that smart, there wasn't anything i couldn't fix. Its too bad i was made fun of my sexuality and fur,"

Xeno: "And I bet that Sgt. Mason was part of your squad as a tech and weapons expert too? Why are you afraid to tell anyone what happened to you Silvex?" **(Sgt. Mason is Knight by the way. Mason is his last name.)**

Silvex: "Well... No one wanted a faggot associated with them in the department, so i didn't socialize with anyone."

Xeno: "Ok Silvex. How about I take you out on a date at Mr. Porters restaurant? How does that sound? Maybe we could get to know each other a little better"

Silvex smiled. "TO be honest, at first, i thought you were the worst out there, because they kept saying i would be a perfect bitch for you, but i guess that's wrong of me. Yes, a date sounds good."

Xeno: "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go right now."

Silvex smiled. "Okay then!"

Xeno started walking forward and turned to Silvex "Are you coming or not"

Silvex giggled and followed Xeno.

Later at Mr. Porters restaurant, Xeno turned to Silvex and in one sudden move kissed him on the lips.

Silvex kissed back, Xeno could smell various scents on him, especially Knight's.

Xeno broke the kiss and asked "How was the food love?"

Silvex: "Yummy, sorry if i smell of... piss. I still cant wash their scent out."

Xeno laughed "Oh don't worry about that love. I would love you even if you didn't smell of piss."

Silvex giggled. "Thanks Xeno,"

Xeno said "your welcome Silvex" and then he notices another pup walking towards them "Who is that love?"

Silvex: "I Don't know... Another pup maybe?"

Rose was walking with her head down as she always did as she talked to herself "my life sucks so much why does everything bad have to happen to me for" Rose looked up and saw that she was walking towards two other pups "o no more pup they will hurt me as well" Rose turned around and ran the other way.

"That is weird." Silvex said

Xeno yelled "Wait. Where are you going?"

The pup heard but didn't stop "o no now their going to chase me shit I guess I'm going to get hurt more then" blood was dripping from the pups body as she keep running then turned invisible.

Silvex: "Xeno?"

Xeno: "I think we are going to need to show her that we are not going to hurt her love" he then turned to the bleeding pup and said "Hey. We are not here to hurt you. We want to help you but can't help you if you run away from us. Please tell us what happened to you?"

Silvex blinked. "YOu can see her? I can't" SIlvex squinted

The pup was gone she was hiding under the bridge on top of some rocks lying down

Xeno: "I saw her go down the path towards the bridge. They don't call me a tracking expert for nothing. Come on love, follow me."

Silvex nodded and followed Xeno close behind.

The pup was lying on the rocks under the bridge feeling very weak as she lied in a pool of her own blood "so this is how it ends is it dying of blood loss fuck that" the pup started to feel very light headed as she bleed from both her sides her Vagina and her ears her breathing became very slow as she passed out.

Xeno noticed that the pup was passed out and told Silvex "love is there anything you could do for the pup?"

Silvex hesitated. "N-no,"

The pup barely came to "go away" the pup said in a weak voice.

Xeno: "No we are going to help you. You lost too much blood." Then Xeno notices that his paws started glowing green and placed his paws on the pup and began healing her wounds. The pool of blood started to flow back into the pup and the wounds began to close up. "There. You should be all better now."

Xeno: "Come on Silvex lets bring her to Katie's. She'll know what to do with the pup"

Silvex: "Katie? WHo's Katie? And what was that glow?"

Xeno: "oh right Katie is the vet around here and that glow means I have powers love"

"Oh." Was all SIlvex said

The pup noticed she was feeling somewhat better as she tried to stand up "I'm not going anywhere" the pup then suddenly fell back down onto the rocks hitting her head and knocking herself out as blood now started coming from her head.

Silvex walked over and managed to get her on his back. "well lets go this this Katie person then,"

Xeno said "Ok I know a quicker way to get there. We'll teleport there" then Xeno teleported everyone to Katie's shop. He called out Katie "Katie we have an injured pup. We need your help." Katie came running over "See that blonde over there Silvex. That's Katie" a few minutes later, Katie came out with some news for Xeno and Silvex. Katie found out that the pup was brutally raped by another pup. Xeno gasped "That's not good. Is she ok though." Katie confirmed that the pup will be ok.

Silvex, meanwhile had walked outside. 'I'm not alone?' He thought to himself as he looked down at his paws, which were glowing icy blue.

Xeno came over to Silvex and noticed that Silvex's paws were glowing. "Love are you just now getting your powers"

Silvex gasped, and stopped glowing before Xeno could see them. "No, I dont have any powers."

Suddenly their was a loud boom in the back of Katie's shop as smoke started to rise the pup teleported away.

Xeno turned to the sound of the explosion "oh shit not good. KATIE!" He ran over to Katie and noticed that she was not moving. "Please don't be dead" and he felt a pulse. "Oh thank god. Now where did that pup go?" He went back over to Silvex "Are you sure love because I would know if someone was lying."

SIlvex shook his head.

Xeno: "ok love. Listen you know you could tell me anything right. I promise that I won't laugh at you"

Silvex shook his head again. "I have nothing to tell you,"

The pup was invisible and was in a cave half way up a cliff crying softly so no one could hear her.

Xeno: "Ok love. I don't know why you are bothering to lie to me I already saw that your paws were glowing earlier. But I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me" and then he gets a vision of where the pup was. "She's in a cave halfway up a cliff. I think it might be better if I go for now love."

"OKay," Silvex said.

Xeno teleports to the cave and found where the pup was. "I know you are there, pup. Please I'm not here to hurt you. I know what happened to you and I promise you that no more harm will come to you. My name is Xeno. Please just tell me what your name is."

The pup pointed her paw at the other pup and teleported him outside the cave "Please just leave me alone"

Xeno called Silvex in his mind *wow she's rude. I was trying to help her and all she does is says leave me alone* **(* represents telepathic communications)**

Silvex: "First you can heal, and now telepathy? What next?" Silvex asked

He sighed and teleports back to Silvex. "Maybe we should leave her alone Silvex. And to answer your question love, I can control fire."

Xeno shot a fireball out of his paw

The pup in the cave was crying still "why am I like this WHY ALL I DO IS HURT PEOPLE"!

Silvex winced at the sight of it. "Cool," he said

Xeno said "and I also have control over lightning." He fires a bolt out of his paw. And then suddenly he started crying.

Silvex: "Xeno? WHat's wrong?"

Xeno: "why can't I do anything right? All I tried to do was help her and I keep failing at it. It reminds of when I was in the military and I was ridiculed for how many missions I failed to retrieve the proper Intel." He then started crying nonstop.

A note appeared in front of Xeno and fell to the ground.

Silvex: "Xeno, its okay! Mistakes happen, we can tbe perfect pups. I remember the first days of my engineering. I literally made ever machine i touched overheat, explode, malfunction. But i got better at it over time."

Xeno: "thanks Silvex" then he notices the note "Wonder what it says"

The note red "I'm sorry for teleporting you out and telling you to leave me alone it's just whenever anyone comes near me I always seem to hurt them I'm sorry"

Xeno read the note " Wow ok now I know why." He then sent a note to the pup.

it fell to the ground in front of the pup.

It read "It's ok I know you didn't mean to hurt me or anything. I was just trying to help. Maybe it would be better if I left you alone for a while. Sincerely, Xeno"

Another note appeared in front of Xeno

Xeno looked at it in surprise. "A response already."

This one red "it's not ok if you want to meet and talk I will be on the beach tonight at 11pm"

Another note landed in front of the pup

this one said "I would love to. Is it ok if I bring Silvex along? If not I would be there at 11pm tonight"

Xeno: "Silvex what time is it?"

Silvex: "I don't know... 8 Maybe?"

Xeno looked at the clock and noticed that it was actually 10 pm "oh shit I need to be down on the beach in one hour. I am still waiting for an answer whether or not I can bring you love."

a note appeared saying "I don't care if you being him or not"

Another note appeared in front of the pup saying "ok see you at 11pm"

Xeno turned to Silvex "Come on love. Follow me to the beach."

the pup was already down at the beach invisable just sitting on the waters edge.

Xeno reached the waters edge and looked around and then said "Pup? Are you here I brought Silvex with me and I just want to talk to you, but how can I do that if I can't see you"

Rose: "Why do you want to see me i just look like any other pup"?

Silvex stayed behind Xeno

Xeno: "Because to tell you the truth, I just want to help you and be friends with you. and we're not here to hurt you."

Rose: a loud sigh could be heard "Friends? what a joke all that friends have ever done to me is hurt me" crying could be heard.

Xeno told Silvex in his mind *can you help me here love*

Silvex: *I'm... not sure...*

Xeno sighed *ok* Then he turned to the pup and said "Why are you crying? What do you mean that making friends only get you hurt? Can you please tell us?"

Rose: "the way you saw me before a so called friend did all that to me" the crying kept going.

Xeno: Hey don't cry. Both me and my love here know what is like to be hurt by so called friends. We were bullied when we were in the military."

Rose: "its not like that this friend was poss to be a very good friend they said they would never hurt me or do anything to me and yet they did worst day of my life and they were bigger then me so they just needed to hold me down".

Xeno: "What! Who was this 'friend' that did this to you? Or can you not tell me who it was?"

Rose: "I I can't remember his name all I remember was he was a big German Shepard"

Xeno: "Oh I see. Anyway I think I know what happened to you, pup. You were brutally raped, weren't you?"

Rose: "Yes I was about 2 times it was so painful but now I have these powers to stop anything like that from ever happening to me ever again"

Xeno: "Really that's sucks but what is ironic is that I also have powers which is how I healed your wounds."

The pup laughed "not all wounds can be healed by using powers sadly and why is the pup behind you not saying anything"?

Xeno: *Silvex why are you not saying anything*

*I...I...I Don't... I...* Silvex stuttered

Xeno: "anyway what's your name pup?" *whats up Silvex*

Blood suddenly started to drip on the ground right beside Xeno "I told you don't all wounds could be healed"

*...I...I don't... Know...* Silvex said

The pup then fell to the ground in the blood as she became visible all her white fur had blood on it

Xeno: "Shit we need to get you to Katie's pronto"

Xeno: *Silvex are you ok love. You seem awfully quiet*

Silvex: *Yea... Lets get her to the clinic!*

The pup was breathing slowly "powers can't heal everything" the pup was barely able to stay awake

Silvex carried her back to Katies.

Xeno: *ok love*

"Katie we need help out here. Please find out what wrong with her." Xeno turns to Silvex *love she still hasn't told us what her name is*

"What's your name?" Silvex asked the pup.

The pup said something but was too weak to make anyone hear it.

Xeno then increased his hearing. *She said her name was Rose*

More blood started to come from Roses vagina "just let me die please I got nothing to live for" tears ran down her face

Xeno then spoke to Rose in her mind *Dont say that. You have everything to live for. Live for us because we will be by your side until the end*

Rose placed her paws on her belly "ouch dam it I hate being pregnant even if it is only one pup and people who stay around me always end up getting hurt"

"What?" Xeno was shocked.

'Wonder what's wrong with her?" Silvex thought to himself

Rose didn't say anything.

Xeno: *She's pregnant with one pup love*

Silvex: *Whoa.*

Rose yelped in pain "when I was rapped something must of torn in my vagina and that's why I'm bleeding so much from their"

Xeno: "Will you let me scan your body to find out what's causing you to bleed so much"

Rose: "It's not like I'm going anywhere"

Xeno scanned her body and found that her birth canal was torn. He thought to himself "shit that's not good" He turned to Rose and said "The reason you are bleeding so much is the fact that your birth canal got torn"

Rose sighed "sounds about right can your friend help me?"

Xeno: "I don't know he's pretty shy"

Rose: "I was talking about the girl"

Xeno: "yes Katie should be able to help you."

Katie came running out "Oh my is this the pup that needs help? Follow me, pup and what's your name?"

Xeno: *Silvex can we have a talk outside*

Rose looked at Katie "name's Rose please help me" Rose fell to the ground.

Katie picked up Rose and brought her to the back room. Xeno walked outside.

*Okay,* Silvex said

Xeno: "Silvex is something bothering you love"

"No Xeno," SIlvex replied.

Xeno: "Are you worried about what I would think if I knew you had powers love"

Silvex: "No love. I don't... Oh I give up. Yes I do have powers, but no one wanted me, because i had powers, and even then, they're... not pretty."

Xeno: "Not pretty? How so love?"

Silvex focused as ice formed around him on the ground, his legs freezing, the ice was spreading as the air grew harshly cold.

Xeno: "yikes you weren't kidding love but just because they aren't pretty doesn't mean I will leave you love. No I wouldn't leave because of that. It would take more then that for me to stop loving you Silvex and I think they look awesome."

"R-really?" Silvex asked as his fur turned into frost.

Xeno: "Yes love and I think I get the point love. I don't understand as to why you wanted to hide your powers from me in the first place love."

"I thought you wouldn't like me, because no one likes being cold..." Silvex said, as the ice stopped.

Xeno: "Are you kidding love? I like you for you. And plus with my fire I can counter balance your powers."

Silvex: "YOu sure? I don't handle the heat well because of these powers,"

Xeno: "well you have a point there love."

SIlvex sighed, and with his frosty fur, laid down on the icy ground

Xeno: "Silvex don't worry love. I will always be here for you. Maybe we should go check on Rose love."

Silvex smiled. "Okay love."

 **A/N: Wow! That was a long first chapter. Anyway, I just want to thank SilverWolf and LPP for working with me on this chapter. Be on the lookout for the second chapter of this story. Please R &R. It would be much appreciated. If you haven't please read my first story, Knight's Problem. SgtJay out.**

 _ **Silvex's lines done by: SilverWolf**_

 _ **Rose's lines done by: lovepawpatrol**_


	2. Xeno and Friends Meet Paw Patrol

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the second chapter of PMX. I would like it if you guys would read and review this story and when you guys get a chance, read my first story Knight's Problem. As always, I would like to thank LPP and SilverWolf for working with me on this first story in my series. Oh and in case you didn't read the note about the asterisks, they are used to denote telepathic communications and ''** **will denote thoughts from now on. Thanks. SgtJay out.**

Chapter 2: Xeno and Friends Meet Chase

Katie saw Xeno and Silvex coming back In her shop. Xeno asked "How is she Katie" Katie replied "She is doing fine but I need to run some tests on her so if you can wait in the front for a little bit. I will keep you updated."

Xeno sighed "Okay Katie. Come on Silvex lets go in the front of the shop."

Meanwhile Rose moaned "why does everything hurt" she said softly

Katie ran over to Rose and said "Oh good your awake. Now I am going to run some tests on you to find out what is wrong with you ok?"

Rose looked at the girl and nodded "im sorry about before the main area of pain is my belly it hurts a lot"

Katie "Let me check that first Rose"

The pup nodded.

Katie thought to herself 'hmm she is showing a bit round in the belly' Then after examining her belly "Ok Rose its seems that you are pregnant but here is the shocker. You are pregnant with six pups with four of them are not healthy."

Katie then told Rose "Do you have pain anywhere else?"

Rose was shocked at hearing she was pregnant " what but how how am I pregnant I have never mated with a male pup" tears started to roll down Roses face

Katie: "the only explanation for this is that you had to been raped by another male dog."

Rose didn't say anything as she just burst into tears and started crying.

Katie: "dont cry Rose and I m sorry to say but four of your pups are unlikely to make it."

Rose just kept crying "im to young to be pregnant with pups"

Silvex was glowing slightly yellow as he was licking Xeno's neck.

Katie turned to see Silvex glowing "Hey boys so the good news is that Rose is ok. The bad news is that she is pregnant."

Xeno was glowing slightly blue due to the pleasure he was experiencing.

"x-Xeno... I'm s-sorry," Silvex mumbled. "This happens twice every month..."

Xeno: "its ok Sil what does it mean though?"

"M-My body telling me it needs to mate. It's because of my powers," Silvex said. By now, his cock was fully hard.

 **WARNING: CONTAINS GAY MATING SCENE**

Xeno grabbed Silvex and teleported them to a cave then he started sucking silvexs hard member "Ok love lets do it."

SIlvex moaned as his cock grew larger

"S-S-Sorry, side effect," Silvex blushed as his cock was now tripled in size

Xeno gasped but kept sucking faster as his own cock was starting to get hard and started to glow slightly blue

SIlvex moaned loudly. "N-not too hard, that makes it bigger..."

Meanwhile Rose had turned invisible and run away from Katies shop

Xeno stopped his sucking as he suddenly had a vision 'shit not good' and he turned to Silvex *Love we need to find Rose again*

Silvex panted. *Fine, but my erection ain't dying any time soon.*

*well let me continue then love* and continues his slow sucking on Silvex's cock.

Silvex gasped and moaned more. *J-Just go save her, i can wait,*

 **END FIRST MATING SCENE**

*Ok love if you sure* Xeno then teleported to Katie's to find that the pup had run away 'where do she go to now' Then he heard sirens coming from a police truck 'maybe i should follow that police cruiser' Xeno turned invisible and followed the police truck back to the lookout.

Ryder "How is the pup Chase?"

Chase "Gone Ryder sir. It like she ran off from Katie's"

Silvex sat on the floor of the cave as his erection returned to normal size.

Xeno then reappeared and said "You guys looking for a pup? I can help and so can my friend" and then he called Silvex *Hey love can you come here*

Silvex: *Wouldn't it be weird for everyone to see my dick?*

*Here let me help* Then Xeno glowed white which brought down Silvex's erection. *There you should be fine now love*

*Okay, but it wont last long, ive tried a lot of times,* Silvex replied as he teleported next to Xeno.

Ryder: "What are your names pups?"

Xeno: "Xeno"

Silvex: "Silvex"

Xeno: "And we can help because we want to find our friend Rose."

Meanwhile Rose had made her power sign disappear so she couldnt be found as she hind on top of a cliff and was thinking of jumping off.

Silvex hummed to himself. "Where do you think she is?"

Ryder "Well I have been looking for some new pups to join the Paw Patrol, but you should probably meet the team first."

Xeno: *I dont know love* then he called out to Rose *Please don't jump Rose* 'Dammit Rose why arent you answering'

Silvex: *Will he want gay pups?*

Xeno: *I dont know but it cant hurt to ask*

*Well hurry please...* Silvex moaned as he tried to hide his returning boner

"Ryder can I ask you a question? If you were to find that a potential recruit to this paw patrol was gay, would you accept them?" Xeno asked nervously.

Ryder was shocked "What? Are you and Silvex gay, Xeno?"

"Eep!' Silvex did not like Ryder's sudden reaction and disappeared.

Xeno: "Yes Ryder and we are also boyfriends"

Ryder: "It doesnt matter to me anyway. of course I would accept them"

Xeno: *Love come back Ryder's fine with it*

Silvex: *you sure?*

Rose couldn't hear Xeno as she was blocking everything then it happened she knew what to do "I will have these pups and being them up to be great as she turned away from the cliff it gave way the whole side as Rose fell she hit sharp points many times as well as had rocks hit her and stuck into her as she hit the bottom what she didn't see was a big sharp rock was stuck in her belly as it bleed heavily suddenly the other rocks all fell on top of her burying Rose under all the rocks as Rose could feel herself fading she made one try to call help "hel" but passed out first from losing to much blood.

*Shit she fell off the cliff. and yes love. Meet Ryder and the Paw Patrol while I go save Rose* Xeno teleported to where Rose was and then teleported them back to Katie's.

Silvex teleported back to Ryder. Unfortunately, his dick was now half-way hard.

Chase and the other pups came over to Silvex.

Rose was bleeding heavily from her belly and had a very weak pulse as the rock was still in her belly.

Chase: "Hi. I'm Chase, the police and spy pup of the Paw Patrol."

Marshall: "Hi, I'm Marshall the fire and EMT pup."

Rubble: "I'm Rubble the construction pup"

Skye: " I'm Skye the aviation pup"

Silvex did his best to hide his erection as he listened.

Zuma: "Hi I'm Zuma the watew wescue pup" **(I'm using Zuma's speech impediment voice from here on if he continues to appear)**

Rocky: "Hi, I'm Rocky the recycling pup."

"Its nice to meet you all," Silvex said. Because of his horny state, he found himself drooling and thinking of many dirty thought with all the male pups.

Meanwhile at Katie's, Xeno brought Rose to Katie. Katie went to work removing the rock from her bully and stop her from bleeding. *Love how did the meeting go*

Silvex: *Fair so far...*

As Katie removed the rock the bleeding got much heavier and faster the rock has gone nearly right through her.

Xeno noticed the bleeding and used his powers to stop the blood flow so that Katie could close the wound after removing the rock.

After several minutes Katie managed to get the rock out and stitched the wound close.

Rose wasn't breathing at this point.

Katie put an oxygen mask and put it over Rose's muzzle.

Meanwhile over at the lookout Ryder asked Silvex "Hey Silvex mind if I talk to you privately"

"Sure," Silvex said.

Rose meanwhile had started breathing very slowly and had a very weak pulse.

Xeno asked Katie "Would she be ok I have to go back to Silvex."

Katie "Yeah she should be fine for now I will update you on her health if you come back later."

Xeno teleported back to the lookout to find that his love was not outside *Love where are you?*

Silvex was with Ryder. "You wanted to talk Ryder?"

Ryder "Can you tell me anything about you Silvex? I want to expand the Paw patrol."

"Well, i used to work as the engineering pu in the army, so im very talented with tech." Silvex said, while hiding (Or at least trying) To hide his erection

Ryder: "Wow so you were an engineer and anything else I should know Silvex?"

Silvex was flustered, Ryder could not in anyway not see his erection now

Ryder: "Hey dont worry about it Silvex anyway let me talk to Xeno then both of you. Go get Xeno for me please Silvex."

*Xeno, Ryder needs you.* Silvex said, no longer hiding his erection.

*Alright Im on my way up* He then teleported to the top "Yes Ryder?"

Ryder "I want to know your experience Xeno, if you would please?"

"Ok Ryder. I was in the tracking and Intel department in the military and I basically gathered intel and tracked targets."

Ryder "Sounds interesting. Ok I will speak to you both in a couple of minutes."

Xeno sighed "Ok, Come on love"

Silvex was panting heavily, his erection throbbing.

*Silvex later tonight we will mate but cant you control that erection*

*It's a side effect of my powers love. Im sorry,* Silvex whined as he hid his cock, or tried to.

*its ok* Then he hears Ryder calling them. *We better go love*

Silvex nodded.

Meanwhile over at Katie's. Katie was looking at the x-rays she took and found out something. 'Shit thats not good all of her pups are dead after that fall she took and the rock getting stuck in her belly. Well better go tell her.'

"Hey Rose? You awake? I have some good news and bad news which do you want to hear first?"

Rose was barely awake and could barely hear Katie "Mmmm i don't care" she said in a weak voice.

"Good news is that you will make a full recovery."

Rose moaned "But"?

"The bad news is that..." Katie trailed off

Rose "I lost them didn't i"?

"I'm afraid so Rose. all six of them."

Rose froze and didn't say anything as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry Rose there was nothing I could do to save them. Get some rest"

Rose stayed frozen and just lied down and didn't say anything as she had tears rolling down her face.

Over at the lookout Ryder had called Xeno and Silvex to the top of the lookout "Guys I have some news for you two."

Xeno was nervous "What news?"

"Yes?" Silvex asked, still trying to hide his erection.

Ryder "First of all, I want to congratulate you guys on your relationship. And I wanted to let you guys know that I am officially making you guys Paw Patrol members. Xeno here is your puptag."

Xeno's puptag is grey with a blue radar symbol.

"Sorry Ryder... I c-cant control... This," Silvex was red in the face.

Ryder "Xeno, you are now the PAW Patrol's Tracking and Intel expert. And here is your puptag Silvex. You are the engineering pup. and don't worry about that."

Ryder " Go have fun you two."

Silvex smiled wearily. "But... Its not a nice thing to flaunt it about..." He said. "No one wants to see it,"

Xeno "Thanks Ryder sir and come on love let's go to Katie's. Lets take my van."

Silvex: "Van?"

Xeno's puphouse transforms into a van with radar equipment using for tracking.

"Oh cool," Silvex said.

Xeno drives them to Katies and notices that the pup was crying. Xeno ran into the shop and asked Rose *What happened Rose? Why are you crying*

Rose didn't hear him and just kept crying.

Silvex walked in slowly, still trying to hide his erection. By now, he hand focused hard enough to make it only halfway hard, which was easier to conceal.

Xeno: *Love she's crying but I don't know why maybe you should ask Katie?*

Silvex: "Katie? What happen to the pup?"

Katie "She lost all of her pups after she fell"

Silvex: *you heard that Xeno?*

*Yeah it sucks to lose your pups* He started crying nonstop.

*Xeno, calm down!* Silvex replied, at Xenos side instantly.

*sorry love* Xeno whimpered.

*it's alright* Silvex said as he hugged his mate.

*Thanks Sil* Xeno licked Silvex's cheek *Do you think that Rose knows that we are part of the PAW Patrol now?*

Rose kept crying and crying and crying as tears wet the bed.

Xeno called Skye on his puptag "Skye can you come over here. we have a pup in need?"

Skye "Sure thing Xeno. On my way now."

Rose turned invisible.

Couple minutes later Skye arrives in her helicopter.

Silvex blushed badly. *Xeno...* he moaned. The lick made his erection go back to its full length.

Xeno: *Sorry love couldn't help myself* *Rose please listen to me Skye is here to help you please to talk to her*

Silvex smiled. *have I ever told you how much I love that butt of yours?*

*sorry, its getting into my head,*

*Aww thanks love*

"Why it's not going to help me at all" Rose kept crying.

Its is going to help you because she knows things that we don't* "Skye go to her please"

Skye "Maybe its better if you boys wait outside"

Silvex laid down, hiding his erection with his body.

Xeno "Ok Skye." *Come along outside love*

Silvex nodded and followed Xeno outside

Skye "Please Rose. I know the pain of being raped and then losing your pups. It has happened to me before, so I know your pain. but things will get better Rose. Trust me I know."

Skye turns to leave

Rose looks at Skye "How i don't even remember it happening at all so how will things get better"?

Skye turns back around "By surrounding yourself with some good friends maybe stick by those two that rescued you multiple times already and you can always consider me a friend. Xeno and Silvex are a part of the PAW Patrol now so maybe you should think about joining them Rose." Skye turns around and starts to leave.

Rose teleports in front of Skye and hugs her as she crys into her fur "But how does this happen wouldn't i remember being rapped having a males penis pushed into my vagina why did this happen to me and why did i have to loss the pups". Rose cried into Skye's fur

Skye was shocked but replied "You don't remember being raped because it most likely happened when you were either drugged or passed out. As to why it happened I don't know and from what Katie said you lost your pups due to having a rock stuck in your belly and the nasty fall you took." She let Rose cry into her shoulder. "Just remember that I will always be here for you Rose because you are like my sister."

Meanwhile outside Xeno said "you really think my butt is cute Silvex."

Silvex: "Its my heat talking. But yes, it looks cute."

Rose kept crying "Thank you Skye so much"

Skye "your welcome anyway you should come meet the rest of the team. Xeno is our Tracking and Intel expert. Silvex is our engineering pup. Im the avaition pup. Rocky is the Recycling pup. Chase is our police and spy pup. Marshall is our fire and EMT pup. Zuma is our water rescue pup. Rubble is our really cute construction pup. Wait... did i just say that."

Xeno *There is something I been meaning to say. I have certain suspicions about the four of the males love.*

*what is it?* Silvex asked

Rose stopped crying and randomly kissed Skye then right away pulled away "Oh my i'm sorry i don't know what came over me".

Skye was shocked by the sudden kiss "That's ok Rose. Anyway I accidentally let it slip that I have a crush on Rubble."

Xeno: *I think that Chase Marshall Rocky and Zuma are all gay as well"

*really?* Silvex drooled. *mmmm...* he thought to himself. The hormones in his system were through the roof

Rose giggled "That's ok i wont tell anyone and just so you know Skye i'm bisexual so i like both male's and females".

*Xeno? Whats it like in a gangbang?* Silvex asked randomly.

Skye "Really that's awesome. I mean I think that Im bisexual as well because I also have a crush on Everest."

*Really Silvex? Why the sudden question?*

Silvex blushed. *I might be poly. It means I can, and like, to have more than one mate.*

*Ok silvex but i think the other males might only like to be in mono relationships*

*i know.* Silvex said. *so now what?*

*I don't know and I think Skye here has a crush on a certain construction pup*

Rose giggle "That's nice whos Everest never heard of her before"?

*how about we have fun, and see what we can do with our powers?*

Skye facepalmed herself "Right I forgot to tell you about her. Everest is our snow and mountain rescue pup."

 **START SECOND MATING SCENE (The Skye and Rose scene is not a mating scene their conversation is interspersed between the mating scene)**

*Sure love* Xeno tackles Silvex to the ground and starts with a long passionate kiss.

Silvex kisses back, moaning.

Rose looked at the ground then back to Skye "Mmmm Skye i have to tell you something".

Skye "yeah whats up"

Xeno broke the kiss and started glowing blue and started sucking Silvex's member.

Rose "I really like it when i kissed you just now" Rose blushed

"C-c-careful..." Silvex moaned as his cock swelled back to its tripled size.

"Relax love" and while he was sucking Xeno managed to bring down Silvex's cock back down to normal.

Silvex panted and groaned in pain.

Skye "Wait are you saying that you like me?"

Xeno stopped and asked "are you ok? do you want me to stop love?"

Rose blushed more "Maybe yes" Rose lowered her head "that kiss just felt so good".

Silvex groaned a little more before his dick returned to its enlarged size. "I'm so sorry Xeno, it hurts me physically to suppress it,"

"Ok love then don't supress it and i might need a little help here" Xeno's cock was fully hard now

Skye "you know you can tell me right"

Silvex smiled and moved around and began sucking Xenos cock. Then he blushed. "Is it wrong that because of the bullies, I have a thing for piss now?"

Rose "Yes i do Skye your very cute"

Skye "aww thanks Rose and I think that your cute too Rose" and in a surprise move grabbed Rose and pulled her into her for a kiss

Xeno moaned "no its fine love"

Rose closed her eyes and kissed back as she pushed her tongue slowly into Skye's mouth enjoying the taste

He blushed more. "Then... Can you piss all over me? I wanna smell like your scent,"

"Ok love if thats you want" He then pissed all over Silvex

Silvex moaned feeling the warmth of Xeno on his fur. Once he was drenched, he sucked on Xenos cock, slurping down the piss

Skye broke the kiss "Round three Rose?"

Xeno moaned and all the while was glowing blue "I think i'm ready for the next step love. You want to give or recieve?"

"Why are you glowing love?" Silvex asked.

Rose didn't give Skye a minute before pulling her back in for another kiss.

Skye broke the kiss and said "You can always come to me if you need anything Rose"

Xeno "Its means I'm enjoying the pleasure love. Blue means Im enjoying it. red means i hate it."

Rose "thank you Skye very much".

"Okay," Silvex said. "I think I'll recieve." He said, shaking his butt at Xeno.

Xeno said "fine but next time you give and before we start do you have a pleasure glow love."

"Yea, I just hide it,"

Xeno laughed "well don't as I need to know if your enjoying or not love I will go slowly at first." He mounted Silvex and slowly and gently pushed his cock in.

Silvex moaned out as he glowed Silver.

Skye "Maybe I should ask Ryder if I could stay with you tonight just to make sure that you are ok"

Xeno stopped and transformed his van to his puphouse and brought Silvex in and shut the door He pushed in once more as he began glowing blue again.

Xeno "is silver your pleasure glow love?"

Silvex nodded. "Black is the opposite." He said moaning.

Rose smiled "I would like that very much Skye".

"ok love you want me to go faster?"

"Yes!"

Skye went outside and contacted Ryder who said yes. Skye went past by Xeno's puphouse and saw the door was locked. She giggled 'they must be getting it on' She went back in and told Rose "I can stay tonight."

Xeno thrust harder and faster into Silvex moaning loudly and started glowing a brighter blue.

Silvex glowed brighter in Silver as his cock throbbed.

Rose smiled even more and walked up to Skye and nuzzled her face "Thank you so much Skye this really means a lot to me" tears fell from Rose's face.

Skye "your welcome Rose anything for you" as she wiped the tears from her face.

After a couple of minutes of thrusting Xeno moaned "I'm close love" as he felt something in his lower region.

"M-Me t-t-too,"

Skye then giggled as she remembered something "I passed by Xeno's puphouse earlier and I think i heard moaning coming from inside."

Rose blushed "Oh Skye i wont ask you to do anything to me but thank you so much and is it ok if i hug it while we sleep tonight and wait you mean the two that rescued me"?

With one final hard thrust, Xeno came really hard into Silvex and as he did he started to glow a bluish silver.

Skye "Yeah its ok and yes I mean those two."

Rose "Yer they both love each other very much and oh i can't help it" Rose pulled Skye in and kissed her again."

Skye kissed back thoroughly enjoying it. She broke the kiss "How long have those two been together."

Silvex cried out as he glowed silver-blue, he started to cum heavily all over the place

*about two weeks Rose* Xeno told her in her mind.

Rose "I don't know i guess longer then what i have known them for and i'm sorry it just feels so good to kiss you so much" Rose blushed deeply.

Xeno "wow love what was that last glow when we came?"

Silvex panted. He was still cumming.

Skye "Your damn right about that Rose. Im tired" she yawned and fell asleep right next to Rose

"Love still not done? and what was tthat last glow"

*must've been something between our powers* Silvex replied as he slowly stopped cumming. By now, the pup house had a decent level of cum flooding it.

"oh love did you have to flood my puphouse with cum? Don't worry I'll get it" Xeno glowed white and used his powers to clean his puphouse.

"S-Sorry, big junk comes with huge amounts of boy juice," he said, red in the face.

"Its ok love"

Rose fell asleep hugging Skye "I think i love this girl" Rose had a massive smiled on her face.

Silvex smiled. "Finally, someone who loves, and accepts me,"

 **END SECOND MATING SCENE**

 **A/N: Okay so another long chapter for PMX. And yes I changed the pairings a little bit. The series will have two love triangles. The first is SkyexRubblexRose and the other one is RosexZeroxSkye as SkyexRose was introduced this chapter. Anyways that said be on the lookout for chapter 3 and please R &R. SgtJay out**

 _ **Silvex's lines done by: SilverWolf**_

 _ **Rose's lines done by: LPP**_


	3. The New Paw Patrol Members

**A/N: Hey guy SgtJay here bringing you the third chapter of PMX. Anyway there is a surprise for you guys in this chapters but I will just let you read, ya. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: The New Patrol Members

Skye "Good morning Rose had a good sleep" she thought to herself 'Damn she is cute. I think I love her'

Rose slowly opened her eyes to see Skye looking at her "Hey cutie yes i did sleep well what about yourself"?

Skye blushed "Fine and come here you" and she grabs Rose and kisses her pushing tongue into her mouth. "I think I love you Rose"

Rose didn't move away from the kiss as she in stand kissed back and pushed her tongue into Skye's mouth as she hugged the cute female pup and rolled her so Rose was on top of Skye kissing her "Thank god for that because i love you Skye a lot".

Skye didn't fight back as she laughed "Your welcome love. I want you to come back to the lookout with me to meet the team. I'm pretty sure Ryder will let you join Rose."

Rose looked into Skye's eyes as she hugged her pulling their bodies together "Sure my love i will follow you anywhere".

Skye got up and went to her helicopter "Get in Rose I will fly you to the lookout."

Rose teleported next to Skye.

Skye was shocked when Rose suddenly appeared inside her helicopter.

Rose looked at Skye "Sorry i forgot i tell you i have powers".

Skye "its ok love"

Rose kissed Skye "Thanks my love".

Skye kissed Rose before she took off to the lookout.

Xeno heard the sound of propellers starting up and decided to wake up "good morning Sil"

SIlvex was still sleeping soundly.

*Hey Sil wake up love its morning*

Silvex yawned and stretched out. "I'm up..."

Xeno went over and kissed Silvex.

SIlvex kissed back. "Morning love,"

Xeno "Love lets go back to the lookout"

"Okay Xeno,"

Xeno transformed his pup house into the van and got in the drivers seat "you coming Silvex."

"Hope i get an ATV," Silvex said as he got in with Xeno

Rose looked at Skye "How long until we land"?

Skye replied "Any second now love" A second later she brings her helicopter down into her spot. "Looks like Ryder went on a mission with Marshall and Chase."

Minutes later Xeno showed up in his van and parked it in his spot. "Look love it seems like Ryder finally finished your ATV"

Rose jumped out and looked around "Wow this place looks cools my love".

"Really?" Silvex said excited

Xeno "yep follow me love" as he walked over to Silvexs ATV

"Wow!" Silvex said as he ran over to it and checked it out. "Awesome!"

Skye "yep welcome to the Lookout home of the Paw Patrol Rose"

Skye "and Ryder built it himself."

Xeno "I hear sirens which means that Ryder's back along with Marshall and Chase."

Ryder "hey pups. Who's your friend Skye."

Rose looked at the boy in front of her and said nothing.

Skye "This is Rose Ryder and she wants to join the Paw Patrol." She turns to Rose "Isn't that right love."

Ryder "wait you two are together Skye? Congrats. And I would like to speak to you Rose."

Rose right away thought it was something bad "As long as Skye can come"

Ryder "Of course Skye can come and don't worry about it Rose its nothing bad. I will see you at the top of the lookout."

Skye turned to Rose "He probably wants to interview you for the PAW Patrol love. Follow me" She went to the elevator.

Rose took hold of Skye and disappeared reappearing in the top on the lookout.

"Thanks Ryder!" SIlvex called from his ATV

Ryder called out to Silvex "Your welcome, Silvex." He turned to Rose "Now Rose is there any reason as to why you want to join the Paw Patrol?"

Rose looked at Ryder "So i can help people and be close to Skye" Rose Suddenly blinked and made the whole room look like a candy cane.

Ryder was impressed "I see you have powers I take it. Rose. Alright you can join the Paw Patrol. Here is you puptag which is pink like Skye's except it has the power symbol on it. Your pup house is built so that you can transform it into anything you want since you are our power pup now."

Rose looked at Ryder "Thanks".

Ryder hugged Rose "Your welcome Rose why don't you go meet the rest of the team. I am going to go help Katie out for a while." Ryder slid down the pole and jumped on his ATV and drove to Katie's.

Skye "I wonder why Ryder wanted to go to Katie's?"

Rose giggled "Maybe he has a crush on her just like she dose on him"

Skye giggled back "Of course he does. Come on lets meet the rest of the team."

Rose "MMmmm ok the new color up here looks great don't you think Skye"?

Skye "yes love but the other pups might not like it."

Rose giggled "Ok then" Rose turned it back to normal color

Skye "you ready love lets go down and see the other pups yeah"

Rose smiled "Ok then my love but first i'm going to go to the shops i want something so i will see you when i get back ok" Rose kissed Skye on the muzzle

Skye kissed back "Ok love see you later. I'll tell the others"

Silvex by now had found Ryder's lab, and was geeking out. "THis place is so cool!"

Rose teleported to a shop in town when she was done she walked out of the shop and was walking back to the lookout when something hit her and knocked her out her pup tag was ripped off and smashed on the ground covered in blood as some people took Rose away

Xeno found Silvex "There you are love. Why did you run... " He noticed that they were in Ryder's lab "So this is where he builds the equipment for the Paw Patrol."

Silvex was already tinkering with something.

Skye was walking out on the bridge when she noticed something on the ground covered in blood 'Shit not good. Wait is that Rose's puptag? Oh no something happened to her better call Ryder' "Ryder its Skye"

Ryder "What's up Skye"

Skye "Something happened to Rose. her puptag is covered in blood"

Ryder "That's not good"

Skye "No its not but I don't know where she could be Ryder"

Ryder "Don't worry Skye Ryder out"

Xeno "love what are you making?"

Silvex giggled. "Something." He said.

Xeno laughed at Silvex "Always have to tinker with something don't ya love."

Silvex giggled as he kept working.

Xeno "are you sure you should be working in Ryder's lab without his permission."

Silvex: "Im sure he won't mind,"

Xeno: "Seriously though what are you making love?"

Silvex didn't reply for a moment. "...I always wanted to see if i could combine tech with my powers, but never had the chance back in the army, but now, I can make this!" HE held out a Rectangular object. "Power battery pack, for storing energy, and converting it into electricity, and vise verse."

Xeno: "That's cool love. Why couldn't you love?"

Silvex: "I wanted to keep my powers a secret, the last thing i needed was another reason to be bullied."

Xeno: "Oh right anyway let's go put it on your ATV love"

Silvex nodded and walked out the lookout

Xeno then noticed that Skye was crying. "Hey love somethings up with Skye. I will be back love." He walked over to Skye "What's up Skye?"

Skye "I can't find Rose. I found her pup tag covered in her blood." She started crying again.

Xeno "Hey it's alright Skye. I'm sure we could find her."

Skye looked at Xeno "Really?"

Xeno "yes Skye really"

Silvex smiled. "Looks like a job for us love,"

Xeno: "True except I can't get a lock on her at all"

Silvex: "BUt that's where I come in. I planted a GPS Tracking signal on her while I carried her to Katie's."

Xeno: "you coulda told me love."

"Sorry," Silvex whined, expecting to be hit

Xeno: "Love it's fine I'm not going to hit you. I was just shocked is all" and he moved closer to Silvex and kissed him pushing his tongue in.

SIlvex moaned and kissed back. "Mmmmmm Xeno..."

Xeno: "Love did I ever tell what color my lightning is"

Silvex: "No."

Xeno: "It's blue watch closely" he then shot a blue lightning bolt across the yard.

SIlvex watched closely. Blinking and inhaling deeply, he shot his own bolt of lightning, this one icy white.

Xeno: "That's cool love. Anyway have you got a fix on Rose's location yet love."

Silvex walked over to his ATV. "One moment..."

Silvex searched closely. "She's at..."

Silvex Searched Closely. "She's somewhere outside of Adventure bay."

Xeno looked at the location "no it can't be possible"

"What is?" SIlvex asked

Xeno: "I know that place it is in Greensdale in an abandoned warehouse"

"Shit," SIlvex said surprised.

Xeno: "Yeah we better call Ryder"

Silvex nodded.

"Ryder it's Xeno. We found where Rose was taken to. Unfortunately it's way out of Adventure bay. She is an abandoned warehouse down in Greensdale"

Ryder "Shit that's too far for us to go Xeno."

Xeno:"I understand Ryder sir. Xeno out" and he ended the call.

Silvex: "What now?"

Xeno: "We can't rescue Rose it's too far out."

Silvex: "WHy not?"

Xeno: "Ryder's orders"

SIlvex sighed. "There must be something we can do,"

Xeno replied "sorry love but we can't disobey Ryder."

Meanwhile in the abandoned warehouse.

Rose was held in a steel box as man kept putting needles into her legs and side's the four dogs the people set to keep watch over Rose all rapped her over and over and over again.

the people after a while started to cut Rose with knifes making her bleed a lot.

Some hours later Rose used the little power she had and teleported somewhere all she could see was trees "Must get back to Skye" Rose said as she tried to use her other powers but couldn't "What's going on oh well i will just have to walk" Rose started to slowly walk the pain she was in was massive she had to try very hard not to pass out as blood dripped from her body "I don't think i'm going to make it i'm sorry Skye"

Rose kept walking as much as she could after 3 hours of walking she saw a sign "Welcome to Adventure Bay" Rose smiled as she could see the lookout "I think i can" Suddenly darkness took her as she fell to the ground.

A pup was walking in the streets when he came across an unconscious pup. He was in his EMT gear and so he decided to check out the pup 'Shit she's lost too much blood must get her to Katie's. This pup was a Dalmatian and he worked for the Adventure Bay Fire Department as an EMT pup. He had black spots that look like fire hydrants and had blue eyes. He brought the pup to his ambulance and brought her to Katie's clinic. "Katie are you there."

Katie "Yeah whats up EMT Tyson?"

EMT Tyson: "We have a seriously injured pup here and she's lost too much blood."

Katie "Oh no that's bad. I'll see what I can do EMT Tyson."

EMT Tyson: "Please just call me Zero."

Katie "Ok Zero I'll keep you updated"

A couple hours later Katie was able to save Rose and replace her blood that she lost.

Zero was waiting patiently outside Katie's back door and he was thinking about the pup he just saved 'Damn she looked cute even though she had cuts all over' Then he heard the door open. "What news Katie"

Katie "She will be fine however she keeps asking who brought her here. So go see her, Zero"

Zero: "Of course Katie" Zero went into see the pup he found and he went over to her "Pup how are you feeling?"

Rose had deep cuts all over her body everywhere as she had lots of blood coming out of her vagina.

Zero bandaged up Rose to stem the blood flow from her wounds "Pup can you hear me? How are you feeling?"

Rose was barely awake "Thank you" She passed out again.

Zero: "Your welcome pup. I saw you passed outside adventure bay and brought you here. Katie will take care of you now. By the way the name's Zero, EMT pup of the Adventure Bay Fire Department. I will leave you alone now."

Zero walked out to Katie "Katie I would call Ryder and tell him that you have his pup."

Katie "Wait I'm sure he is going to want to know who saved Rose"

Zero "Wait her name is Rose?"

Katie "Yes it is I helped her before when she was in a difficult situation before."

Zero "I understand that Katie. Tell Ryder that EMT Tyson found Rose. I must get back to the fire station before Chief Miller gets mad at me." He then walked to his ambulance and drove away.

Katie "Goodbye Zero"

Katie called Ryder "Ryder I have Rose in my shop."

Ryder "That's good news. Who found her?"

Katie "EMT Tyson from the fire department"

Ryder "Zero? Are you sure"

Katie "Yes Ryder I'm sure."

Ryder "Ok then how is she? Skye wants to know. She has pretty much been crying the entire time she went missing."

Katie "Tell Skye Rose is fine. but she came in here with cuts all over her body"

Ryder "Ok Katie thanks"

Rose moaned and opened her eyes "Katie"?

Katie turned to Rose "Yes?"

Rose "Oh good i am with you it happened again Katie i was rapped 20 times by four male dogs could you check my vagina please"?

Katie was shocked "20?! Sure Rose. give me a sec." She examined her vagina and found that it was ripped very severely. "That's not good. Its been ripped very bad Rose."

Rose cried "Dam it dam it all and i couldn't do anything to stop them now i'm most likely going to be pregnant again why me why does this have to happen to me".

Katie "I can check to see if they managed to get you pregnant. and do you know who brought you here Rose?"

Rose nodded "I heard his name was Zero and please do i already know the answer i'm surprised my body is not full of pups after being rapped 20 times".

Katie checked to see if she was indeed pregnant but what she found was shocking. "Rose I can tell you that you are not pregnant at all. It seems your body cleaned out your system before they could get you pregnant. It acted like a shield of some sorts in case you got raped again."

Rose was shocked "wait what i'm not pregnant again thank god i thought i was going to be pregnant with like 40 pups after all those dogs did to me".

Katie "Yeah it seems your body prevents pregnancies from being raped as it seems that your powers created a shield that does that."

Rose was confused "But then how did i get pregnant before then because i had powers then as well oh never mind i want Skye".

Katie "I don't know but yes I will have Skye come over and I think that Zero guy has a crush on you Rose?"

Rose sighed "Oh what's new he will have to try hard to get me but i love Skye unlike anyone i have ever liked before".

Katie "I'm sure he will Rose anyway I will call Skye really quick." She went outside and called Skye "Skye Rose wants to see you."

Skye "Ok Katie I am on my way. Skye out." A couple minutes later, Skye landed and ran over to Rose and kissed her on her lips for a long time

Skye broke the kiss "I was so worried love. and i have something for you." She handed Rose her cleaned puptag.

Rose didn't look at the pup tag as she pulled Skye in for another long kiss on the lips pushing her tongue into Skye's mouth.

Skye pushed her tongue into Rose's mouth and put Rose's puptag back on her neck as they were kissing "everyone missed you Rose you should come back home with me."

Rose nodded "I'm sorry Skye i will tell you what happen later i'm in so much pain right now but i would love to come back to the lookout with you".

Skye went to her helicopter and turned it on "Love you coming?"

Rose walked which was very painful she kept falling over she made it into Skye's helicopter after 10 minutes of painful walking.

Skye made it back to the lookout and grabbed Rose and put her gently on the ground and transformed her helicopter into her puphouse and laid Rose in it. "I'll get the others just lay here in my pup house Rose." Skye went to get the others except for Xeno and Silvex as they were sleeping in Xeno's puphouse. She came back with the others "Ok love the rest of the team's here."

Rose did her best smile "Hi everyone i'm Rose".

Marshall "Hi I'm Marshall, fire and EMT pup"

Chase: "I'm Chase, police and spy pup"

Rocky: "Name's Rocky, recycling pup"

Zuma: "I'm Zuma, watew wescue pup"

Rubble: "I'm Rubble, construction pup"

Rose smile "Nice to meet you all" Rose moaned in pain

Skye "Ok guys leave me and Rose alone except for Marshall, since I need you."

Rose lied down and kept moaning in pain.

Marshall stayed behind "Okay what now Skye"

Skye "I want to see's what's wrong with her."

Marshall "on it" and accidentally tripped while coming over "sorry I always trip over something. A couple minutes later "She was cut all over her body but I don't know how. Anyway Skye I better go find Chase." And Marshall ran off to find Chase.

Skye "What's wrong love please tell me."

Rose "Skye i was taken by some people they put lots of needles into me and their four dog rapped me 20 times they also cut me deeply all over my body before i got away it hurts everywhere". tears fill from Rose's eyes.

Skye "aww I'm sorry that happened to you love how about we just go to sleep and we will deal with it the morning." She kissed Rose before falling asleep.

Rose fell asleep lying with Skye.

 **A/N: And theres the third chapter guys. Did you like that surprise cameo of Zero in this chapter? Anyway be on the lookout for the fourth chapter. That is all. SgtJay out.**

 _ **Silvex's lines done by: SilverWolf**_

 _ **Rose's lines done by: LPP**_


	4. The First Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the fourth Chapter of PMX. Now this chapters does contain two mating scenes and are M/M and F/F. Don't like it? Then don't read. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: The First Rescue

Skye started to wake up "Rose you awake my love?"

Rose moaned before slowly opening her eyes to see Skye "hello my love" Rose licked Skye on the cheek

Skye grabbed Rose and kissed her on her lips.

Rose kissed Skye back forcing her tongue inside her mouth as she hugged Skye rolling her over so Rose was on top on Skye.

Skye broke the kiss. "Love can I ask you something."

Rose looked into Skyes eyes "sure love whats up"?

Skye "Do you like that Zero guy"

Rose "I dont know I dont really know him at all yer he safed me but I dont know anything else about him I love you Skye why are you asking"? Rose asked.

Skye "Just curious because I think he has a crush on you love."

Rose "wait what really you really think he does"?

Skye "Yes love I saw it in his eyes. The way he was looking at you clearly says that he is in love with you."

Rose was shocked "interesting"

Skye "Yeah. I get it your shocked."

Rose "wonder if his going to ask me out or something but for now" One of Roses paws went down and was touching Skyes vagina

Skye moaned as she felt a paw touched her vagina.

Rose kissed Skye on the lips pushing her tongue into her mouth as her paws started rubing the outside of Skyes vagina gently.

Skye kissed back and then started moving her paw over Rose's vagina.

Rose moaned before rubbing Skyes vagina more with her paws as she felt Skyes paw touch her vagina "oh Skye we could have some fun"

Rose giggled as skye locked her door Rose looked at her rear and as soon the door was locked Rose licked Skyes vagina with her wet tongue.

Skye moaned in pleasure. "Oh Rose you tongue feels amazing." Outside the puphouse Chase was calling the pups for breakfast. "Damn it Chase. Oh well we should continue this later love."

Rose sighed "dam you chase ok my love we can keep going later but did you enjoy feeling my tongue lick your vagina my love"?

Skye didn't answer. instead she kissed Rose and pushed her tongue in.

Rose kissed back enjoying the taste of Skyes tongue in her mouth "I will take that as a yes"

Skye unlocked the door adn went into the lookout for breakfast.

Rose followed Skye nerver taking her eyes off Skyes rear tail and vagina as she was thinking dirty things she and Skye could do together

Then all of the puptags went off "PAW Patrol to the lookout" Skye "come on love Ryder needs us"

Rose "whats going on my love"?

Skye "Follow me love looks like a mission." Then at the top all the pups are lined up.

Chase "Paw Patrol Ready for action Ryder, sir."

Ryder "Thanks for coming everyone. We have a huge emergency. Katie just called me to tell me that all of her medical supplies have been stolen from her clinic."

Xeno gasped "That's not good Ryder."

Ryder "Right you are Xeno. So for this mission I need Xeno. We can use your tracking skills and radar equipment to track down the missing supplies."

Xeno "Nothing can stay hidden from Xeno."

Ryder "I will also need Chase. With your spy gear you can help track down the supplies,"

Chase "Super spy chase is on the case."

Ryder "I will also need Skye, you can search from the air."

Skye "This pup's gotta fly."

Ryder "I will also need Silvex and Rose. Silvex you can use your atv and Rose can go with Skye"

"On it Ryder," Silvex said.

Rose "sweet I guess that's normal since I lost my powers" Rose said sadly

Ryder "Alright Paw Patrol is on a roll" and he went down the pole to his atv. Skye looked at Rose "Wait you mean you lost your powers Rose?"

Rose nodded "when I was taken the people put lots of needles into me and now I cant use my powers or feel them inside of me"

Skye "Thats suck but we have a mission to go do right now love. Follow me."

Rose followed Skye.

Meanwhile on the mission Skye called Ryder "I found some supplies outside Mr. Porters Restaurant Ryder."

Ryder "Thanks Skye Chase any luck"

Chase "Yes sir Ryder sir me and Xeno found some supplies outside city hall."

Ryder "Thanks Chase. Chase and Skye bring those supplies back to Katie's." Skye "Ok Ryder." Chase "Yes sir Ryder sir." Skye landed her helicopter near Mr. Porters and turned to Rose "love help me with these supplies."

Rose nodded as she helpped Skye with the supplies "these are heavy Skye be careful ok"?

Skye "I will love ok we just need to hook them up in the crate and then we will fly back to Katies." She took the crate of supplies and hooked to her helicopter "Ok love we are hooked up. Lets go love." She hopped in her helicopter.

Rose jumped in next to Skye "ok lets go" Rose was breathing heavily

Skye noticed Rose's heavy breathing "You ok love?"

Rose "I dont know Skye I feel wired"

Skye "Ok lets get you to Katie's and have her check you out ok love."

Rose nodded finding it hard to breath normally.

Skye flew faster to get to Katie's and she brought Rose into the clinic and called for Katie "Katie Rose's breathing is not normal can you find out what is wrong with her please. and we found the rest of your supplies Katie."

Katie "hmm Ok give me a couple of minutes." She put an oxygen mask on Rose to ease out her breathing. She turned to Skye "I'm guessing whatever those people put in her is causing her breathing to be shallow as if..."

Skye "As if what Katie?"

Katie "As if she was poisoned. I need to flush out her system to get that stuff out." She then flushed out whatever the stuff was in Rose. "There her system is all clean.

Katie "Rose can you hear me? Its Katie."

Rose then fell on her side and started gasping for air.

Katie put the mask back on Rose "come on Rose breathe. Its ok the stuff that was in you got flushed out of your system."

Rose "c c cant breath"

Katie "Its ok I put an oxygen mask on you. You need to calm down."

Rose didnt say anything as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out her breathing was very slow and weak

Skye was crying "No Rose damn it don't you die on me."

Xeno called Silvex "Hey love any luck with finding the rest of Katie's supplies. Chase, Rose, Skye, and me already found the ones near city hall and Mr. Porter's restaurant."

"Not yet," Silvex replied

Xeno replied "Well I am coming to help you. the others already delivered the supplies."

Silvex: "Okay then,"

Xeno "love Im here lets use my radar to find the supplies."

Silvex nodded.

Xeno looked at his radar "Ok they are actually in the pup park hidden in the bushes."

Silvex nodded and walked towards the bush

Xeno grabbed the supplies from out of the bush and put them in his van "Love I will see you later at the lookout." and drove off to Katie's.

Silvex got on his ATV, and drove to the lookout.

Xeno walked into the clinic and ran over to Rose and he started to heal Rose but was thrown back by a force field "What the hell" and then got knocked out

Skye was too busy crying to notice that Xeno got knocked out. Katie "OH no Rose stay with me." then the heart monitor flatlined. "Oh no please stay with me Rose." Katie started crying.

Rose suddenly opened her eyes anf chucked up a massive amount of purple and green stuff as she started to breath normally again "what the hell was that" she put her paws around Skye and hugged her

Skye stopped crying as she felt her love hug her. "Oh please don't leave me again Rose. and I think that the stuff they put in you love."

Rose "shut up and kiss me Skye please" Rose kissed Skye on the lips.

Skye "Oh someone's got a dirty mouth but ok." and she kissed back

Rose kissed Skye more deeply pushing her tongue into Skye's mouth

Skye grabbed Rose and pinned her to the ground with her paws up in the air while pushing her tongue into Rose's mouth

Rose giggled "so does this mean we can have some fun in your pup house later my love" Rose kept kissing Skye deeply as she wrapped her paws around her pulling their two bodies together

Skye giggled "Yes my love we will"

Rose "I can't wait to have fun with you Skye I love you so much" Rose didn't know one of her back paws was rubbing Skye's vagina gently.

Skye moaned in pleasure.

Rose then noticed what she was doing "maybe we should take this back to your pup house my love"?

Skye "Of course my love we should"

Rose kissed Skyes neck "then let's go my love"

Skye laughed "Follow me my love" and shaked her butt teasingly at Rose.

Rose followed Skye never taking her eyes off her cute butt "Mmmmmm Skye your such a teas I'm going to have so much fun with you"

Skye kissed Rose "I know I am love"

a couple hours passed and Xeno was stilled knocked out in Katies due to being thrown back forcefully.

Silvex was sleeping at the lookout

Xeno called silvex in his mind *Love are you there*

Silvex: *Yes, I'm here,*

Xeno *I can't explain it but I went to heal Rose and was thrown back from her as if there was a force field around her and I ended up getting knocked out which I am still knocked out at Katie's*

Silvex: *Strange...* *Are you alright?*

*No not really lov...* the connection broke off.

Silvex woke up, and set off to Katie's in his ATV.

Xeno wasn't breathing and had a weak pulse. he was also bleeding from his side.

"Xeno?" Silvex asked, looking upon his body.

Xeno didn't answer.

Silvex put his paws on Xeno and began to heal him.

Xeno felt his pain go away but he couldn't move 'dammit body move' he thought to himself 'oh forget it' and even though he was healed his breathing started to become heavy.

Silvex licked Xeno's Neck.

Xeno was still having problems breathing and he whispered to Silvex "I love you Sil..." and he stopped moving completely.

Silvex hugged Xeno. "I love you too,"

Katie saw Xeno and grabbed him and put him on the heart monitor which showed a flatline "Im sorry Silvex he's gone."

Xeno then started glowing really bright.

Silvex covered his eyes.

The heart monitor started beeping again. Katie was astounded "But how a second ago he was dead." and she covered her eyes.

Xeno's glow disappeared and he got up "hey love miss me."

Silvex smiled and kissed Xeno.

Xeno kissed Silvex back "Aren't you curious as to what happened love?"

Silvex: "Yes,"

Xeno: "Well like I said i went to go heal Rose then got thrown back by a force field and got knocked out. I never knew that i was bleeding badly and then I thought that I was going to die. I ended up dying but somehow my powers brought me back to you hence that really bright glow that you saw."

Silvex: "Hmmm, forcefield?"

"yeah i don't know where that came from."

Silvex was deep in thought.

Xeno: "whats up love?"

Silvex: "Thinking."

Xeno: "Your wondering about that force field aren't you."

Silvex: "I'm an engineering pup love, It's an opportunity for invention,"

Xeno: "Oh I see. Well you don't need to invent it love you could just make one from your powers."

"I've never tried that before..." Silvex whined, unsure of himself

"Love its easy watch me" and a blue force field wrapped around Xeno.

"My powers can't do that," Silvex said, as he focused on his paws. And then, a rectangular device was in his paws, which surprised him.

Xeno: "Love what is that device in your paw?"

"Sapper. Destroys anything with electronics in it, but this was only a sketch, how'd i make this real...?" SIlvex pondered, examining it.

Xeno: "Your powers created that for you love. I think I can help you with the force field love I just need to train you on that."

Silvex made the Sapper disappear. "I'm not sure..."

Xeno: "Oh quit your whining love. all you have to do is visualize a force field and allow your powers to create it and let it wrap around you."

Silvex huffed, and closed his eyes.

Soon, something formed around him.

Xeno: "Thats it love you just created your first force field'

Silvex blinked. "No, this is not a Force Field."

Xeno: "What do you mean its not."

Silvex: "It's the wrangler feature i had planned for my sentry gun. It reduces damage, but it is NOT a force field."

Xeno: "Ok love maybe it would be better if you invent the force field. anyway lets head back to the lookout."

Rose and Skye got to her pup house as the door opened Rose dragged Skye into her pup house closed the door and then pinned Skye to the floor as she started kissing and licking all over Skyes body.

Skye moaned "Oh fuck your tongue feels so fucking good my love"

Rose giggled "Oh talk about me having a dirty mouth my love fuck your body is just so fucking good to lick and kiss i want to taste you more"

Skye then flipped over and pinned Rose to the ground. She started licking Rose's vagina. "Fuck your vagina tastes so good and I cant help my dirty mouth when I am having so much fucking fun with my love."

Rose moaned loudly as she pulled down Skye's rear and started to lick and kiss her vagina at the same time "Holy fuck Skye your vagina taste's fucking amazing i love the taste so much" Rose kept licking and put her tongue inside Skye every now and then tasting more.

Skye was lost in pleasure and never noticed that someone was knocking on the door. Xeno "Ryder says dinner is ready you two." and he walked away.

Skye gasped when she heard Xeno "Dammit why is it that whenever we try to have fun it always gets interrupted."

Rose sighed "dont worry about dinner my love".

Rose kept licking Skye's vagina and pushing her tongue inside her "We are having too much fun come on my love".

Skye sighed "Ok love" and she continued licking her love's vagina "why don't we try something like this" and she grabbed a dildo and put it around her waist.

Rose's eyes lit up "Fuck me Skye fuck my vagina hard with that dildo".

Skye "as you wish my love but let me know if it hurts ok." and she pushed into Rose very gently.

Rose nodded as she felt the dildo enter her vagina "HOLY FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD DEEPER SKYE DEEPER".

Skye pushed in deeper then began thrusting back and forth slowly at first.

Rose moaned loudly "Fuck Skye thats so fucking good faster fuck me faster and harder please Skye i have been such a bad girl".

Skye thrusted harder and faster "Fuck your vagina is sooooo tight. FUCCCCCK."

Rose smiled "I know it is Fuck this feels so fucking amazing i'm fucking you next Skye your vagina is going to get a workout"

Skye laughed "Oh really. it doesn't need one love. goddamn your vagina is fucking perfect love."

Rose laughed "Your not getting out of it Skye this dildo is going inside your vagina next my love and i will fuck you nicely" Rose moaned loudly

Skye "I didn't say I didn't want it my love." and she pulled out and took off the dildo and gave it to Rose "my turn to be fucked love." shaking her butt at her

Rose smiled as she put the dildo on "Oh this is going to be fun first Rose licked Skye's vagina before gently pushing the dildo all the way into Skye's vagina "Holy shit Skye your really tight"

Skye moaned "Duh of course I am no one's ever fucked me before you love. oh fuck that feels good love."

Rose smiled "Well then your most likely going to bleed a bit when i do this i'm sorry" Rose thrusted hard and fast into Skye as she pushed through something.

Skye moaned "FUCK ME harder love harder"

Rose smiled and started thrusted into Skye as fast and as hard as she could smashing into Skye's vagina hard making loud noices.

Skye was in heaven. Then she noticed that she was bleeding a little from her vagina "Oh go faster love I fucking love you in me."

Rose knew Skye was bleeding from her vagina from when she thrusted in and broke her skin inside her "Its ok love dont worry about the blood it's normal when you have sex for the first time with us girls" Rose fucked Skye faster "I fucking love you to Skye".

Skye wanted to ask Rose something "Do you bleed when I fucked you Rose?"

Rose sighed "No i didnt because my skin inside my vagina was broken long ago Skye and it hurt so much".

Skye "I take it you are referring to when you were raped love."

Rose "no and yes you see Skye i haven't always been on the streets alone i was born in a home the person who we lived with but was a bad woman and as soon as i turned 1 month old the woman took me into a room the first thing that happen was she put a big spoon inside my vagina to see where my skin was she pulled that out and get a big dildo bigger than the one you have inside you right and pushed it inside me fully tearing my skin completely apart she was so mean i was in pain for the next 2 months after that and i bleed a lot sometimes even passing out from blood loss".

Skye "Im sorry that happened to you love anyway let's finish shall we."

Rose had tears rolling down her face from all the stuff she went threw as a pup she pulled the dildo out of Skye took it off and hugged Skye tightly as she cried into her fur.

Skye patted her back "There there love let it all out."

Rose just kept crying loudly into Skye's fur tears wetting Skye's fur.

Xeno knocked at the door again "Guys Ryder wants us to go to sleep." and walked to his own puphouse.

Skye "Come on love lets go to bed."

Rose nodded and cried herself to sleep right next to Skye

Skye fell asleep hugging Rose.

Rose had tears fall from her eyes all night while she was sleeping.

During the night Rose woke up still crying she opened Skye's door and walked out without waking her as she slowly walked over to the cliff and sat down watching over the sea as tears kept falling down her face

Xeno saw Rose and went over to her "Rose I want to talk to you about something."

Rose turned and looked at Xeno with her wet face "Yes"?

Xeno sighed "I don't know what happened at Katie's I went to heal you but got thrown back by some type of force field and got knocked out and was bleeding very badly. I just wanted to know what the hell happened." He started getting angry.

Rose noticed the tune Xeno was using "What you think i did something just to hurt you how the fuck am i poss to know Xeno i dont know what FUCKING POWERS I HAVE RIGHT NOW"

Xeno suddenly started to feel himself getting weaker

Xeno "What the hell is this? Your draining my powers. Look Im sorry i know you didn't do it on purpose Rose and Im sorry for yelling at you. I will just go" and he started to walk away crying.

Rose was shocked she didnt feel any different so what just happen "Maybe i should just go" Rose started walking down the hill and over the birdge into town.

Skye woke up and called Rose "Rose where are you love."

Rose didnt answer.

Skye "Rose dammit answer me. Where are you? please answer."

Rose had turned off her pup tag as she lied at the pup park crying.

Skye "I better go see whats up" and she got in her helicopter. She spotted Rose in the pup park and landed her helicopter "Rose tell me whats wrong was it Xeno?"

Rose looked at Skye still crying "My powers hurt him i dont want to hurt anyone else i didnt want to hurt anyone in the first place".

Skye was shocked "Wait What? Hurt him? what do you mean?"

Rose kept crying "I did something to him when he tried to heal me at Katie's and i hurt him i dont know how but i did".

Skye "Maybe it had to do something with that force field that you made love."

Rose "Force field what force field i dont remember that"?

Skye "You were passed out so of course you don't remember but it happened the moment Xeno tried to heal you."

Rose "So my powers hurt him dam it" Rose started to cry again.

Skye "Hey dont cry love. im sure it was an accident. but something else i wanted to ask you why was Xeno crying when he came back to the lookout."

Rose looked at Skye "I dont know he said something about me draining his powers or something".

Skye "That is quite interesting love. You can drain someone's power?"

Rose "I dont know i didnt feel any different so i dont know what happen".

Skye "I think that is because you are not affected by that but the person whose powers are being drained would be affected by it and make them feel weak. I don't know if it is permanent though."

Rose sighed "Well thats some fucked up shit"

Skye "I know it is love but I think whatever they put in you made you have that power."

Rose sighed more then started to feel dizzy "I think i'm just going to sleep here for a while" Rose passed out.

Skye laughed "Oh no you don't. your not sleeping on the ground." She transformed her helicopter into her puphouse and laid Rose down in it and fell asleep next to her.

Rose had a smile on her face as she slept.

After coming back from his talk with Rose he went into his puphouse crying.\

"Xeno?" Silvex called out walking out of the lookout

Xeno was crying and didn't hear his name being called.

"XenO?" Silvex knocked on his puphouse's door

"What do you want Sil" with more anger then he intended.

SIlvex paid no heed. "What's wrong love?"

Xeno opened the door "Come in love" while he was still crying.

Silvex walked in and closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

Xeno: "I think I hurt Rose's feelings by yelling at her and then I felt weak after a while. I think she has some new powers that we were not aware of, one of which can drain powers apparently."

Silvex: "Really?"

Xeno: "yes It is rather interesting I just hope that it isn't permanent. now how about we do something to lift my spirits eh?"

Silvex smiled. "Sure,"

Xeno immediately pinned Silvex to ground kissing him deeply.

Silvex kissed back

Xeno: "Oh love let me help you with that little erection you have going on." he started to suck Silvex's cock immediately glowing blue.

Silvex moaned, GLowing Silver.

Xeno started sucking faster and his glow started to glow brighter. "Fuck your cock tastes so good love."

Silvex glowed brighter. "Xxxennooo..." HE moaned.

Xeno stopped and wagged his butt in Silvex's face "Its yours love"

SIlvex giggled and licked Xeno's butt

Xeno moaned and glowed blue.

Silvex mounted Xeno. "Ready?"

Xeno nodded. "go for it love fuck me hard."

Silvex thrusted in hard, glowing Silver and moaned loudly

Xeno moaned "Fu.u. Sil that feels so fucking good harder HARDER."

SIlvex moaned and pounded Xeno harder

Xeno glowed a really bright blue as he moaned "HARDER love HARDER."

Silvex glowed Silver brightly as he went even harder

Xeno started to glow blue-silver as he came hard from the pleasure he was receiving.

SIlvex moaned loudly as he glowed Silver-BLue as he came hard into Xeno.

Xeno "Fuck love your cock feels good in me"

Silvex smiled and moaned. "Y-yea,"

Xeno yawned "Lets go to bed..." and he fell asleep.

Silvex smiled, and fell asleep still inside Xeno.

 **A/N: Wow! Another 4k+ chapter for this story. Anyway, chapter 5 will introduce yet another pairing in this series, which is MarshallxChase. Be on the lookout for chapter 5 guys. SgtJay out.**

 _ **Silvex's lines done by: SilverWolf**_

 _ **Rose's lines done by: LPP**_


	5. Love Spreads Part One: MarshallxChase

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the fifth chapter of PMX. Now the next three chapters of this story introduce the other pairings in this story. This chapter introduces MarshallxChase and contains a gay mating scene. Don't like it? Don't read. Anyway enjoy the chapter. Side note: This chapter is strictly MarshallxChase as will all the love spreads chapters will only focus on the specific pairing mentioned in the title.**

Chapter 5: Love Spreads Part 1: MarshallxChase

Marshall was sleeping in his pup house having a wonderful dream about a certain police pup.

Chase was sitting under a tree also thinking or a certain fire pup he liked very much.

Marshall woke up and thought to himself 'I don't know how to confess to Chase. I don't know if I want to take the chance and tell him and then get rejected by him. God that would hurt so bad.'

Chase had started walking around the tree now thinking "what if he doesn't like me what if he rejects me what if he hates me if I tell him how I feel oh god what am I going to do"

Marshall decided that he would tell Chase his feelings right now and he got out of his pup house and walked by Chase not noticing that he passed the tree that he was walking around.

Chase stopped walking around the tree and hid behind it when he saw Marshall "Oh god it's him his so hot and sexy oh that ass I want to fuck it so bad" Chase could feel himself getting hard

Marshall called out for Chase "Chase you there I need to tell you something."

Chase heard Marshall calling his name "Oh he wants to talk to me and tell me something oh god what could it be" Chase's penis was fully hard now.

Marshall noticed Chase hiding behind the tree "Hey Chase I want to tell you something."

Chase right away dropped to the ground to hide his hard penis as Marshall walked up to him he felt his hard penis push against his body as he pre-came onto the ground "Hey Marshall what's up"?

Marshall sighed "I don't know how to tell you this though and I am afraid to say it." 'You idiot' he thought to himself 'say it now or never.'

Chase was blushing hard as he suddenly got up and kissed Marshall on the muzzled then ran away down to the beach thinking "God I'm a moron"

Marshall blushed as he thought to himself 'so does that mean he likes me the way I like him' and he followed Chase down to the beach "Wait Chase"

While running Chas suddenly tripped over a rock and rolled onto the sand and onto his back "Oh shit he will see it if I don't get up" but Chase couldn't move it was like he was frozen.

Marshall notices that Chase had tripped and ran to help him on to his feet but was stopped at the sight of his best friend's hard cock 'Oh my that's a beautiful cock.' he thought to himself. He got of his daze and helped Chase to his feet.

Chase was blushing a lot it looked like his face was on fire "Mmmmm Marshall I'm sorry".

Marshall stepped closer to Chase and kissed him deeply. "And for the record Chase. I love you always have."

Chase was shocked but he kissed Marshall back as he wrapped his paws around him and gave him a hug "I love you so much Marshall" Chase forced his tongue into Marshall's mouth and moved it around.

Marshall kissed Chase back "How about we go on a date first before we take it to the next level Chase?"

Chase had other ideas "How about i make you feel really good first then we go on a date" Chase smiled evilly.

Marshall jumped and pinned Chase to the ground. "Ok. Mr. Officer have it your way then." and started kissing him deeply pushing his tongue into Chase's mouth.

Chase moaned and kissed back as his paws went all over Marshall before they touched Marshall's penis and started rubbing it **.**

Marshall moaned and started rubbing Chase's hard dick while still kissing him.

Chase moaned loudly "Oh Marshall i think we both know where this is going to go my sexy fire pup" Chase pushed Marshall onto his back as one of his paws kept rubbing Marshall's penis the other started rubbing his asshole.

Marshall moaned from the pleasure that Chase was giving him "Yeah but first" he pushes Chase onto his back and started sucking his cock "Fuck you taste better in real life than in my dreams Chase"

Chase moaned loudly "Holy fucking hell Marshall oh thats it turn that sexy body around and give me your cock so we can suck each others at the same time"

Marshall turned around while still sucking Chase's cock. "Go for it my sexy police pup."

Chase looked at Marshall's cock before putting it all into his mouth and sucking it hard.

Marshall moaned loudly "Fucking hell Chase you are the master at this." and he continues sucking Chase's cock.

Chase kept sucking harder and faster "Oh Marshall you taste so fucking good i have dreamed about doing so many things to you for so long and now i'm doing one of them".

Marshall stopped sucking and shaked his butt at Chase teasingly. "You want it don't you my sexy police pup."

Chase stopped sucking and pushed Marshall onto his belly and mounted him just leaving his still hard penis just outside of Marshall's asshole "Oh Marshall i have wanted to fuck your ass for as long as i can remember now I'm going to do it I'm going to push my big hard cock inside your ass".

Marshall giggled "do it Chase make me yours"

Chase didnt even hear Marshall as he thrusted his big hard cock into Marshall tight asshole with out telling him he pushed it all the way in "Holy fuck Marshall your tighter then in my dreams fuck yes".

Marshall moaned as he felt Chase enter him "Well I am a virgin so of course I am fucking tight Chase. but I still love the feeling."

Chase "your not a virgin any fucking more My love" Chase thrusted in faster and deeper.

"Oh fuck yes" Marshall moaned. "do you know how fucking bad I wanted this to happen with you my crush"

Chase "As long as i have my love" He thrusted in more faster and deeper "Oh i think I'm getting close"

Marshall moaned "well after this its my turn Mr. Officer."

Chase smiled "Oh i can't wait to have you inside me my fire pup" Chase thrusted hard in Marshall ass as he cam hard filling his as up with his cum.

Marshall moaned loudly "oh that's feels nice my love now turn around my police pup"

Chase pulled out of Marshall's ass and turned around and rised his ass in the air "Fuck me my sexy fire pup fuck me hard".

Marshall mounted Chase and pushed in really hard "fuck Chase your were just as tight as I was."

Chase moaned loudly "No shit i was a virgin as well you know just like you now fuck me more Marshall".

Marshall thrusted harder and faster into Chase. "Well just like me you are no longer a virgin my mate."

Chase moaned loudly "Oh Marshall your cock feels so fucking amazing inside my ass give me more i fucking love this we are so mating more often now".

Marshall moaned "Yeah we should I think I'm getting close mate."

Chase moaned "Do it Marshall fill me up with your fucking cum fill me up as much as you can".Marshall thrusted in one final time and came hard into Chase's ass and filled it up all the way. "Fuck that was amazing Chase. Anyway anywhere special you want to go on our date love?"

Chase moaned loudly "Fuck Marshall i will be happy where ever you take me as long as i'm with you".

Marshall kissed Chase "How about we swim in the water since we are already on the beach love."

Chase giggled and kissed Marshall before grabbing his collar and dragging him into the was laughing and having a good time with Chase until they received a call from Ryder.

Ryder "Where are you guys? You were supposed be back by now"

Marshall "Sorry Ryder we are on a date right now will be back later."

Ryder "Oh sorry didn't mean to ruin your date have fun you two."

Marshall "We will Ryder"

Chase was busy playing in the water with Marshall.

A couple hours later Marshall turned to Chase "Maybe we should head home love"

Chase nodded then pulled Marshall closed and kissed him deeply pushing his tongue into his mouth.

Marshall kissed back and then broke the kiss and started walking back to the lookout.

Chase followed Marshall back never taking his eyes off Marshall's hot sexy asshole.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Two more chapters like this one and then return to action for our friends. Anyway be on the lookout for chapter 6. Til next time guys. SgtJay out.**

 ** _Marshall= SgtJay_**

 ** _Chase= LPP_**


	6. Love Spreads Part 2: SkyexRubblexRose

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the sixth Chapter of Pups Meet Xeno. This chapter introduces the first love triangle of the series. Yes it is a F/M/F love triangle. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Love Spreads Part 2: SkyexRubblexRose

Rose woke up still suggled up against Skye as she nuzzled and licked Skye's face "Hey hot and saxy you awake"?

Skye "Yeah thanks to your lick love. And also I noticed that Rubble seems to be following me everywhere I go. I don't know why."

Rose started thinking "Well i could think of a lot of reasons my love like he could love you or just want to look at that hot sexy ass of yours" Rose gigged

Skye giggled "It could be that he has a crush on me or he really is just a pervert." Meanwhile at the lookout, Rubble noticed that once again Skye was missing and began extremely worried 'Where is she?' he thought to himself.

Rose giggled "I would dare say he has a massive crush on you Skye so go tell him how you feel about him go on i will even come with you" Rose licked Skye on the cheek

Skye licked Rose on the cheek "If you don't mind sharing me with him."

Rose "I dont mind at all my love" Rose kissed Skye on the lips

Skye kissed back pushing her tongue into Rose's mouth.

Rose "Ok my love you ready"?

Skye "Yeah. lets go back home" and starts her helicopter. "You coming love"

Rose jumps in next to Skye "Lets fly my love"

Skye started flying back to the lookout Rubble was beyond worried now so he called Ryder. "Ryder have you seen Skye anywhere?"

Ryder "No I haven't but I'm sure she is fine wherever she is." then a thought occurred to Ryder "Why do you ask Rubble?"

Rubble "You promise not to tell anyone Ryder?"

Ryder "I promise."

Rubble "well you see I am worried about Skye because I have a crush on her."

Ryder "Well that would explain why you are worried about her."

Rubble "I just don't know how to tell her my feelings toward her."

Ryder "Just tell her how you feel. Chances are she feels the same towards you."

Rubble smiled. "Thanks Ryder."

Ryder "Your welcome Rubble."

Rubble ran to his puphouse for a little nap while thinking 'What if she doesn't like me back?' Meanwhile Skye was flying her helicopter and landed at the Lookout

Rose turned to Skye "This will go well Skye dont worry about it i'm sure he will be overjoyed when you tell him".

Skye sighed "I hope so love." then she noticed that Rubble was sleeping "Let's wait until he is awake again love"

Rose had an idea and smiled "Up to you my love but i thin if we move that cookie thats next to him under his nose he may wake up"?

Skye "Of course he will wake up. Rubble can't resist the smell of food." She moved the cookie under Rubble's nose, which as was predicted woke him up.

Rose giggled

Rubble "Hmm is that a cookie I smell." He looked down. "Oh there's the cookie I was looking for." and he ate it with one big bite

Rose looked at Rubble "Hello sleepy head"

Rubble "Rose when did you guys get here."

Rose "Oh about 2 minutes ago".

Skye walked over to Rubble "Can I tell you something Rubble?"

Rubble "Sure what's up"

Skye "I don't know how to say this though"

Rose sighed "Rubble she loves you just like she loves me".

Rubble "What? She loves me just as much as she love you? I'm confused Rose?"

Rose giggled "OH Rubble i will let you and Skye talk for a while" Rose walked over to the tree and lied under it.

Skye "What she means is that me and Rose and together, Rubble. But she is willing to share me with you as I noticed that you were following me around a lot. What I am saying is will you like to be my boyfriend Rubble?"

Rubble "Of course Skye."

Skye "One more question though. Will you be willing to share me with Rose?"

Rubble "Of course I would Skye." And then he grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Skye kissed back pushing her tongue into Rubble's mouth.

Rose smiled and walked back up to Skye behind her she looked around saw no one was watching and she licked Skye's vagina while she was kissing Rubble

Skye moaned

Rose kept licking Skye's rear enjoying the taste of her lover

Skye was in heaven between the kiss and her lover licking her vagina.

Rose then stopped and just looked deeply at Skye's vagina.

Skye then stopped kissing Rubble "oh love what are you doing?"

Rose "i'm loking at the most sexy hot vagina in the world my love".

Skye blushed "Did you have to say that in front of Rubble love?"

Rose giggled "Of cause i did because i'm sure if he saw it he would agree 100% with me".

Skye "Maybe I will just show it to him and see if he agrees."

Rose giggled "Oh that sounds like a plan my love do it and lets see what he thinks"?

Skye turned around and put her rear in front of Rubble's face.

Rubble "Oh my Rose was right you really do have the world's sexiest vagina."

Rose giggled "I told you he would agree Skye hey Rubble lick it taste what Skye tastes like".

Rubble leaned over and licked Skye's vagina "Holy shit Skye you taste fucking amazing."

Skye giggled "Of course I do silly"

Rose giggled then had a thought "Mmmmm hey Rubble i just had a great idea how would you like to be both mine and Skye's boyfriend"?

Rubble was shocked "Of course I never had two girlfriends before"

Rose giggled more "Well you do now Rubble" Rose turned and showed him her vagina as well now Rubble had two vagina's in his face

Rubble licked Rose's vagina "I can see why Skye loves you Rose. You taste good."

Rose smiled and blushed "Wow that felt amazing Rubble and thank you maybe oh maybe we could all have some fun together".

Rubble "Have you guys mated with a male before?"

Rose lowered her head and sighed

Rubble "Sorry I didn't mean to ask such a sensitive question Rose?"

Rose looked at Rubble "Dont worry about it Rubble i have been mated with by males before since i have been raped".

Rubble "Oh shit well I promise that it won't be like that at all Rose."

Rose kissed Rubble on the lips "Thats good but Skye here has never had a real male mate with her" Rose licked Skye's face.

Skye blushed "Aww love did you have to say that to him."

Rose smiled and kissed Skye on the muzzle deeply forcing her tongue inside Skye's mouth

Skye kissed back "How about the three of us have some fun loves?"

Rose moaned "I love that idea lets do it"

Rubble grabbed both Rose and Skye and brought them into his puphouse. "ready girls"

Rose's tail was going like a fan "Oh Rubble you have no idea".

Rubble pinned Rose down and started kissing her deeply and Skye joined in on the kiss.

Rose moaned as she was getting kissed she slowly moved her paws as one touched and started rubbing Rubble's penis and the other was rubbing Skye's belly.

Rubble moaned at the feeling of Rose touching his penis

Rose "Mmmmm Rubble your penis feels interesting never touched a males penis before" Rose then kissed Rubble on the muzzle deeply

Rubble "Now which one of you should I mate with first."

Rose smiled "Mate with Skye first then you can have me Rubble"

Rubble took Skye and pinned her to the ground.

Rose smiled as she sat to the side and watched she was already wet inside herself

Skye took Rubble and kissed him deeply and Rubble pushed into Skye gently

Rose kept smiling as she thought to herself "oh this is going to be interesting when he mates with me"

Rubble pushed in deeper while Skye screamed out in pleasure.

Skye: "OH Rubble I love you"

Rose felt wired inside as she heard Skye yell out Rose then walked behind Rubble got down and started licking his asshole while one of her paws touched and played with his balls

Rubble moaned form Rose's touching and pushed into Skye a little faster and harder. Skye moaned.

Rose smiled "mmmm Rubble your balls feel amazing and your bum tastes interesting how you doing Skye how does it feel being pinned by a male and having their penis inside your tight vagina"?

Skye didn't answer as she was lost in pleasure and moaning

Rubble blushed. "Thanks Rose" and kept thrusting in and out of Skye

Rose smiled more and kept rubbing Rubbles balls with her paws as she felt something wet running down from her vagina and down her back legs

Rubble howled as he came into Skye and Skye moaned in pleasure.

Rose moved to the side and looked at Rubble and Skye "well looks like we're going to have someone pregnant with pups soon my loves" Rose smiled as more stuff came out of her vagina "oh my watching you two mate has made me so wet it coming out of my vagina" Rose blushed

Rubble chuckled and kissed Rose. "I think one pregnant pup is enough for now but i will still mate with you just in your ass instead of your vagina"

Rose giggled and kissed Rubble back "oh Rubble you can still mate with me in my vagina I can't get pregnant right now so it won't matter if you cum inside my vagina so have your way with me my love" Rose smiled

Rubble" Ok if your sure" and pushed into Rose gently and began thrusting in and out. Skye was kissing Rose while Rubble mated with her.

Rose moaned loudly with pleasure as she kissed Skye deeply back "OH GOD RUBBLE DEEPER YOU FEEL SO GOOD"!

Skye was pushing her tongue into Rose's mouth as Rubble pushed in deeper and blushed.

Rose moaned more as she started to gently suck on Skyes tongue inside her mouth "MMMMMMMMMM YES RUBBLE MORE PLEASE MORE"!

Rubble thrusted in and out of Rose harder and faster and Skye started kissing him as he mated with Rose.

As Skye kissed Rubble Rose started licking and kissing Skyes neck as much as she could as she kept on moaning "oh so this is what it feels like to be mated with normally and not rapped oh fuck it feels amazing I love you Rubble and Skye so much" the inside of Roses vagina was now very wet and full of her own cum as Rubble kept thrusting in and out of her

Rubble howled a second time as he came into Rose hard.

Rose moaned loudly and yelled "OH YES RUBBLE THATS IT YOUR AMAZING" Rose then pulled Rubbles head to hers and kissed him deeply pushing her tongue right inside his mouth and closing her eyes

Rubble returned the kiss and some fell asleep holding both Skye and Rose close to him.

Rose slipped away from Rubble and Skye hopping they both were asleep and walked over to the brushes "oh this is going to hurt a lot" Rose thought to herself

Skye noticed that Rose was missing and went to go find her. "Rose love where are you"

Rose heard Skye calling her name and poked her head though the brushes and saw Skye "hey my love I'm just over here what's up"?

Skye" I woke up and noticed you were not near Rubble was his mating that bad?" *chuckles to herself*

Rose sighed "no it was amazing and great I loved it first time I have ever had a penis inside me that I wanted inside me but I can't get pregnant Skye I have something inside my vagina that pushes all the males cum out of me along with all my cum left inside my vagina" tears fell from Roses eyes.

Skye: "Maybe one day you will find a way to get pregnant."

Rose "it's not that Skye I can remove the thing anytime I want but you can have pups with Rubble it's not my place to have his pups as well Skye I will however look after you a lot while your pregnant and help you with birth and taking care of the pups also when this things pushes all the cum out of me it really hurts a lot"

Skye"Thanks love maybe one day you will have your own pups as well" *winks at her hinting about Zero*

Rose licked Skye's face "you may want to walk away Skye you won't hear me but I don't want you to see me in pain this thing hurts so much" Rose made a box with her powers and walked inside as the box closed she made it so she could hear stuff from the outside but no one could hear her as more tears rolled down her face she thought "maybe I will find that pup tommow Zero I think was his name" suddenly she dropped to the ground and put her paws around her belly area as she cried out in massive pain

Skye" Is it your thing my love is it hurting really bad Rose?"

Rose heard Skye but knew even if she talked Skye wouldn't hear her as she kept crying out in pain as the thing inside her did its job suddenly a massive amount of cum and liquid came out of her vagina and on to the boxes floor Rose walked out of the box and looked at Skye "Yes it hurt a lot" Rose fell to the ground and passed out

Skye picked up Rose and put her into her puphouse adn went over to rubble and dragged him into her puphouse as well and fell asleep.

Rose slowly started to open her eyes about an hour later as she softly moaned still in a bit of pain "Mmmmm I feel so week and so much pain" she said to herself

Skye woke up while Rubble was snoring and went over to Rose "Hey are you feeling a liitle bit better love?"

Rose looked at Skye and moaned "a little bit my love but I feel so weak"

Skye"Don't worry loe you will feel a lot better tomorrow." Skye kisses rose deeply.

Rose closed her eyes and kissed Skye back the best she could

Skye picks up Rose and puts her on back as she lied back down.

Rose smiled and started Licking and kissing Skye's neck as she lied on top of Skye

Skye kissed Rose deeply and fell asleep with Rose on top of her.

Rose fell asleep soon after on top of Skye smiling

 **A/N: That brings us to the end of another chapter. Anyway be on the lookout for the seventh chapter and I will try and update this story as much as I can but you know life gets in the way. SgtJay out.**

 _ **Rubble and Skye: SgtJay**_

 _ **Rose: LPP**_


	7. Love Spreads Part Three: RockyxZuma

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bring you the seventh chapter of PMX. Now Rocky fans don't hate for this chapter please. I have a surprise for you guys concerning Rocky but I will let you read that. NO SPOILERS. I just want to thank LPP for being the other PAW Patrols characters for the Love Spreads chapters. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. SgtJay out.**

Chapter 7: Love Spreads Part 3: RockyxZuma

It was a beautiful day in adventure bay. A certain lab and water rescue pup of the PAW Patrol was spending the day at the beach. Zuma was thinking to himself 'Evewyone's has a mate except fow me and the pup I do like is Wocky but I don't know if he feels the same way.'

Meanwhile Rocky was lying down in his pup house thinking about the one pup he couldn't stop thinking about "oh Zuma why can't I stop thinking about you what are these feelings"?

Zuma was playing around in the water when all of a sudden he collapsed and was awake long enough to

call for the PAW Patrol. "Guys ...I...need..help" then he passed out.

Rocky right away got up and ran to the beach after hearing Zuma's call even though he wasn't feeling the best and knew he had a temperature he ran like nuts when he got to the beach he saw Zuma in the water passed out and without thinking he ran in even though Rocky hated water he didn't care as he got to

Zuma he tired waking him "Zuma wake up wake up please" Rocky said in a weak voice

Zuma didn't wake up and he had blood coming out of his leg and was steadily forming a pool of blood in the water.

Rocky used what strength he had and started pulling Zuma back to the beach but as they got close Rocky started feeling light headed and was finding it hard to breath "I don't think I'm going to make it back" Rocky used all his strength and threw Zuma onto the sand before passing out in the water he had a very weak pulse

Katie was walking by when she noticed that Rocky was passed out in the water and Zuma was passed out on the beach and got them quickly to the shop putting Rocky on a heart monitor.

Rocky's pulse got weaker and weaker

Katie: No Rocky *puts medicine in him to keep him alive and goes over to Zuma and notices that Zuma had a baby shark bite on his back left leg and still bleeding out rather quickly.

Rocky's pulse stayed weak as he still wasn't breathing well

Katie put an oxygen Mask on Rocky and moved Zuma to the operating room where she tried to stop the blood flow from the shark bite but unfortunately Zuma's heart monitor was beeping slowly.

Suddenly Rocky's heart monitor flat lined as his heart had stopped and he had no pulse Rocky thought to himself "is this how it ends for me"

Katie then heard another flat line coming from the back room

Zuma thought to himself 'I am sowwy Wocky I never got the chance to tell you I love you'

Rocky could feel he was still very weak as he tried to open his eyes but couldn't he again thought to

himself "what's happening to me why am I like this"?

Katie " Come on Rocky stay with me" as she tried everything to keep Rocky alive. She didn't bother to Check on Zuma.

Rocky's heart started beating normally again as his pulse started to get stronger he again thought "Zuma please be ok"

Katie went into the back room and noticed that Zuma wasn't even breathing and his heart monitor was flat-lined. She tried everything to restart his heart but failed to multiple times. So she decided to go tell Rocky the bad news.

Rocky was still passed out as his pulse went up and down suddenly

Katie didn't know what to do when suddenly she hears a beeping in the back room again. She went back to Zuma and wrapped his leg up and replaced the blood he lost. and Zuma was breathing normally again. "At least Zuma is alright. Now what to do about Rocky."

Rocky had somehow woken up and was standing behind Katie "Katie" Rocky said in a very weak voice before falling to the ground

Katie: "Rocky you are ok" She goes over to Rocky and pick him up gently and places him on a bed. "I am glad you are ok Rocky"

Rocky could hardly see anything at all "Katie what is wrong with me I'm losing my vision"? Rocky asked in a weak voice

Katie" This is not something I can help you with Rocky and just to let you know Zuma is fine but we need to get you to the hospital. They would be able to help you with your vision problem Rocky."

Rocky looked at Katie "hospital really dam it but it's good to know Zuma is ok I'm so Tired Katie what is wrong with me" Rocky passed out

Katie took Rocky to the hospital and waited to hear from the doctor.

After 2 hours the doctor came out and walked up to Katie "hello are you Katie waiting for Rocky"?

Katie "Yes I am doctor. What is wrong with him?"

Doctor "ok so we checked him over and he is very sick and unwell the problem with his eyes is he will go blind in about an hour it won't last forever but I can't tell u how long it will last besides that we can't tell you what's wrong with him on the inside because all our tests came back normal I'm sorry he will need help getting around for a while since he can't see"

Katie "Ok I guess I have to tell Ryder to take him off active duty for now until his eyesight returns. Thanks

doc."

Doctor "I'm sorry and by the way he is asking for you so if you would go through those doors he is in the first room to your right"

Katie "Ok doctor" She goes into Rocky's room "Rocky I am so sorry"

Rocky was lying on the bed crying "oh Katie how am I going to be able to do my job without my eyes if I can't see I'm useless"

Katie "The doctor said that the blindness is only temporary but he doesn't know how long Rocky. I think Ryder is going to have to take you and Zuma off active duty for now. You until you can see and Zuma until he heals from that shark bite he got."

Rocky just stayed lying down "temporary that's good different from what I got told I guess being taken off duty is the best thing for me for now" Rocky sighed

Katie "Its ok Rocky. I have to go see Zuma and I will be back later ok Rocky"

Rocky lifted his head up "what is Zuma here as well is he Katie please take me with you to see him"

Katie giggled "No Rocky Zuma is back at the shop. If you want, I can bring him later too."

Rocky "but the doctor told me I'm fine to go please take me Katie take me with you" The doctor walked in "ok Rocky your all checked out paperwork is done just be careful over the next few days"

Katie "I will make sure he does doctor come on Rocky" She walks out of Rocky's room.

Rocky "Mmmm Katie can you carry me since I can't really see at all"?

Katie "Right I forgot" She picked up Rocky and carried him to her shop and placed him right next to Zuma "There you go Rocky and Zuma please help Rocky around for now he can't see very well"

Zuma "Ok Katie" and he turned to Rocky "Wocky I have something to tell you."

Rocky sighed "yes Zuma what is it and Katie I can't see at all now all I see is black"

Zuma "I l-l-love you Wocky"

Katie "Has it been an hour already? Ok I have a call to make for you two" She went outside to call Ryder.

Rocky was shocked at what he had just heard from Zuma "Zuma I" Rocky tried to stand but fell off the table "Ow"

Katie came back and put Rocky back on the table "Ok you two Ryder has taken you guys off for about

two weeks."

Zuma thought to himself 'Gweat Wocky hates me now. all because of what I said' he got off and went to his bed.

Rocky lied on the table "dam it Zuma where are you Katie where is Zuma"?

Katie "Zuma went onto his bed because he is afraid you hate him now."

Rocky "hate him I could never hate him Katie please take me to him please I need to tell him something"

Katie picked up Rocky and placed him next to Zuma

Zuma growled at Rocky "What do you want Wocky?"

Rocky "Zuma I don't hate you I could never hate you Zuma because I think I love you to" tears ran down Rocky's face

Zuma wiped the tears off of Rocky's face and kissed Rocky leading the way as Rocky can't see.

Rocky said nothing and just kissed back

Zuma broke the kiss "I think we need to hold off on the mating until we awe both bettew Wocky"

Rocky "Mating you want to mate with me Zuma really"?

Zuma "Yes but if you can't see and my leg is wwapped up wight now it would be bettew if we waited Wocky"

Rocky smiled "I agree but I don't know how long it will be until I'm about to see again if at all" rocky sighed

Zuma "Fwom what Katie told me it is tempowawy Wocky. You will see again and I will help you awound Wocky"

Rocky started crying "that's what the doctor told Katie I got told I will never see again that I have lost my eyes"

Zuma "Its ok Wocky." He grabs Rocky's head and puts it on his shoulder letting Rocky cry into it.

Rocky kept crying and crying making Zuma's fur wet "what if I never see ever again Zuma I won't be able to do my job or anything I will have to leave the Paw Patrol"

Zuma "If that day happens than I go with you I won't leave you alone Wocky evew but I believe you will see again"

Rocky hugged Zuma the best he could as he started nuzzling his neck "thank you Zuma I love you"

Zuma "You'we welcome Wocky. I love you too."

Rocky smiled "Zuma kiss me please that last kiss was the best please kiss me again"

Zuma nodded and kissed Rocky again

Rocky kissed Zuma back deeply pushing his tongue into Zuma's mouth

Zuma moaned as he felt Rocky's tongue go into his mouth.

Rocky "Zuma your mouth tastes so good" Rocky broke the kiss "Zuma will you mate with me after your healed please you don't have to wait for me"

Zuma "Are you suwe Wocky because I can wait fow you Wocky."

Rocky smiled and kissed Zuma on the neck "I'm sure my love I can't wait to feel you inside me"

Zuma kissed Rocky "Then fow you I will do it Wocky"

Rocky kissed Zuma back "you're the best Zuma"

Zuma "Thanks Wocky"

2 weeks later

Zuma just had his leg unwrapped and was walking around again for the first time in two weeks. He went over to Rocky. "Hey love my leg feels better now but I will forever have that scar. are you weady?"

Rocky had been having a really hard time living with being blind as he heard Zuma he raised his head "ready for what my love"?

Zuma whispered into Rocky's ear "Fow me love?"

Rocky smiled and blushed deeply "how about you help me and take me inside your pup house and I will let you have your way with me my love" Rocky whispered back

Zuma "Of couwse love" He helped Rocky into his pup house and he lied down and grabs him and eases him onto his cock.

Rocky moaned as he felt Zuma's cock go into his ass "oh Zuma is that what I think it is"

Zuma "Yes love it is. You wanted me inside you wight Wocky?"

Rocky moaned more "yes I did my love your penis feels so good Zuma push deeper"

Zuma "Ok my love. But don't fight me please I am mewely guiding you ok"

Rocky moaned more "and yet it feels so good Zuma put me on the ground and thrust into me I'm fine staying in one place"

Zuma nodded and placed Rocky onto the ground and mounted him.

Rocky smiled "push Zuma push deeper inside my tight ass I want more of you inside me I want your cum"

Rocky moaned loudly

Zuma thrusted in gently and softly at first but picked up his pace soon after.

Rocky kept moaning "Yes Zuma that's it keep going you feel so good inside me"

Zuma thrusted in faster and harder and after a couple minutes felt himself getting close. "I'm getting close my love"

Rocky smiled "do it my love cum inside me and fill my ass up so I will always have some of you inside me forever"

Zuma nodded as he got his knot inside Rocky's ass and cummed hard into his ass.

Rocky moaned loudly as he felt his ass filling up with Zuma's cum "OOOOHHHHH Zuma that felt amazing my love my body is yours to play with that includes my hard cock" Rocky smiled more

Zuma lied Rocky on his back and started licking the tip of Rocky's hard cock.

Rocky started panting heavily "OH Shit Zuma whatever the fuck you're doing it feels amazing"

Zuma "I was just licking the tip my love" and he continues licking the tip of Rocky's cock.

Rocky moaned "Oh my love your tongue feels so good please keep licking it"

Zuma stopped his licking and grabbed Rocky's cock and started stroking it.

Rocky moaned "oh Zuma you're so good at this it's amazing I'm so happy that you're my mate" Rocky suddenly passed out

Zuma stopped stroking worried "Wocky?" He nuzzled him.

Rocky had fallen asleep

Zuma laughed "I must had tired him out maybe I should continue stroking him while he is asleep I am sure he won't mind" and he continued stroking Rocky.

While Rocky was asleep he kept moaning more and more not waking up

Zuma giggled as he continued stroking Rocky faster.

Suddenly Rocky's cock cam all over Zuma's face

Zuma licked all the cum of his face and fell asleep holding Rocky and snuggled him close.

Rocky suddenly stop breathing and started kicking around even kicking Zuma in his scar

Zuma yelped in pain and put a breathing mask on Rocky to make him breathe again.

Rocky's face started to turn blue

Zuma "Shit I don't know what to do" and then he picked up Rocky and did the Heimlich maneuver on him.

Rocky passed out as his pulse started getting weaker and weaker

Zuma picked up Rocky transformed his pup house into his hovercraft and drove to the hospital and brought him to the doctors. Zuma "I need help! ANYONE! PLEASE!"

The doctor came and took Rocky into a room

Zuma had fallen asleep in the waiting room a couple hours later.

The doctor came out and woke Zuma up "hey you're the one that bought Rocky in right"?

Zuma woke up "Yes Doctow I am his mate"

Doctor "it's good that you bought him in when you did 5 minutes more and he would have been lost"

Zuma "That's a welief then. How is he?"

Doctor "he right now is asleep he is very weak he can barely breath on his own right now it's not looking good"

Zuma "So there is a possibility he might not live?" He broke down crying.

Doctor "yes there is but for now he will live but he will be blind for a very long time and he needs to take it easy his body is so weak right now he may not even be able to walk for a while"

Zuma "How long doc?"

Doctor "how long will he be blind for I really can't say maybe a year but the chance of him dying is about 10% so very low you just need to take care of him a lot"

Zuma "What do I do if it happens again?"

The doctor pulled out a box of needles "you give him one of these in his side these will help him breathe easy and relax also they will put him to sleep these will keep him alive"

Zuma "Ok then how often do I need to come back to get more"

Doctor "you won't need to I will make sure they get sent out to the lookout for him so don't worry about that"

Zuma "Ok thanks doctow" and falls back asleep on the chair

The doctor gently picked Zuma up and took him into Rocky's room and placed him next to Rocky so the two could sleep together

Zuma was sleeping soundly and then he had a nightmare one that involved him living in a world without Rocky for Rocky had died.

Rocky however wasn't having any dream at all but tears ran from his eyes

Zuma woke up sweating and was thinking to himself 'Should I tell Rocky about the nightmare I just had'

Rocky slowly started to wake up "MMMMmm what happen"?

Zuma "nothing love just a bad dweam was all"

Rocky "What then why am I back in hospital"?

Zuma "I brought you to the hospital because you were not breathing"

Rocky "What I wasn't I don't remember that at all".

Zuma "You wewe passed out Wocky"

Rocky "Than thank you Zuma for saving my life mmm I feel so weak".

Zuma "That's to be expected anyway just west for now love"

Rocky sighed "It's all I can do I don't even have strength to move at all".

Zuma "Don't wowwy love I will take good cawe of you"

Rocky smiled "Thanks Zuma my love".

Zuma "You'we welcome Wocky"

Rocky fell asleep

Zuma went back to sleep for a couple of hours again

Rocky woke back up around 6pm that night "MMMmmmm god now I got a really bad headache dam it".

Zuma was still asleep and he was having a dirty dream of him and Rocky.

Rocky nuzzled and licked Zuma's neck by feeling him asleep next to him.

Zuma moaned sleepily "Is That you Wocky"

Rocky then licked Zuma's ears and whispered "Maybe".

Zuma "Wocky I know that's you"

Rocky smiled "Indeed it is" Rocky then started sucking on one of Zuma's ears

Zuma "Wait if you can feel whewe my ears awe then..."

Rocky "Oh Zuma I'm still blind but I know where most of your body parts are".

Zuma "Then you know whewe *whispers in his ear*my dick is then"

Rocky giggled "Yes I do know where that is" Rocky started moving his nose over Zuma's face slowly moving down his belly until his nose touched Zuma's penis "Found it" Rocky started slowly licking it".

Zuma moaned "W-W-Wocky that' feels good"

Rocky "You taste great Zuma is for a blind pup I can still do a lot of good stuff" Rocky licked more even going down to his balls

Zuma "Well then my love my body is youws"

Rocky giggled and but his mouth over Zuma's cocks tip and just sucked the tip

Zuma moaned.

Rocky then slowly went down and took Zuma's whole cock into his mouth and started sucking it

Zuma "Have youw way with me Wocky"

Rocky "I would if I was strong enough Zuma but I think that's enough for me right now" Rocky stopped sucking and moved his head back up to Zuma's and kissed him on the muzzle.

Zuma "Ok Wocky" and kissed Rocky back and then he notices that his scar started bleeding again

Rocky fell asleep again

Before Zuma passed out from the blood loss again, he pressed the call doctor button.

the doctor rushed in and fixed Zuma up by wrapping his leg up a few hours later about 11pm

Zuma was back in Rocky's room still knocked out from the meds

Rocky was awake just thinking about things

Marshall came to visit Rocky Marshall "Hey Rocky"

Rocky knew the voice but was too weak to lift his head "Hey Marshall".

Marshall went over to Rocky and nuzzled him. "How are you and Zuma doing?"

Rocky smiled and licked Marshall "I feel like shit and I would say Zuma is doing very well what about you"?

Marshall "Fine we are worried about you guys you guys just up and left"

Rocky "Zuma rushed me here he said I wasn't breathing so he did the right thing I'm sorry".

Marshall patted Rocky's back "Don't worry Rocky. I have to get back before Chase goes ballistic after finding out that I disappeared"

Rocky "Ok then you better get back talk to you later".

Marshall hugged Rocky and left his room and then Katie came in and hugged Rocky.

Rocky didn't know who was hugging him so he used his paws and felt the person's body his paws felt Katie's boobs "Mmmmm Katie is that you"?

Katie giggled. "Yes Rocky the doctors finally said how long you are going to be blind."

Rocky smiled "Really how long"?

Katie "About a year"

Rocky "WHAT A YEAR"!

Zuma jumped off the bed from Rocky's scream and landed on the floor "OUCH That huwt"

Katie "yes at least a year"

Rocky was frozen in shock

Katie went over and hugged Rocky "What's the matter Rocky"

Rocky "I don't want to be blind for a whole year Ryder may as well kick me off the team as long as I'm blind I'm useless"

As Rocky said that Ryder walked in and hugged Rocky.

Rocky just kept crying

Ryder "Rocky its ok I would never kick you off the team because I know you can live with this for a year and I been training Zuma on how to use you tools while you are recovering Rocky."

Rocky just kept crying "But I'm useless blind I can't do anything or help anyone".

Ryder "Rocky listen to me"

Rocky stopped crying

Ryder "Rocky do you know that its Ryder speaking right"

Rocky "Yes I knew that it was you Ryder when you said you would never kick me off the team".

Ryder "I know that it is tough for you right now Rocky. but I believe you can live with being blind for a year Rocky. As I said I am having Zuma trained so he can cover for you for the year. He's is going to do your job for the year if that is ok with you."

Rocky sighed "Its fine with me Ryder".

Ryder patted Rocky's head "Hang in there pup" and he noticed that Zuma was on the ground "Zuma what are you doing down there?"

Zuma "Wocky accidentally scawed me when he yelled when I was asleep and I fell out the bed" he jumped back onto the bed

Rocky sighed "Sorry Zuma" Rocky lied his head against Ryder's chest

Zuma "Its ok Wocky"

Ryder put Rocky's head on Zuma as he got up "Me and Katie have to go now Rocky get some rest you two"

Rocky was still crying on the inside not being able to see for a whole year "This is going to suck" Rocky started drifting off

The next morning Zuma woke up and nuzzled Rocky letting him know that he was there

Rocky let out a weak moan.

Zuma "Hey my love" and continued nuzzling him

Rocky yawned "Morning sexy" Rocky said in a weak voice

Zuma chuckled at Rocky "Although you may be blind you are still sexy in my eyes love"

Rocky giggled making him cough "I still feel so weak"

Zuma "Its ok love twy not to laugh too much you will get bettew" and he kissed Rocky deeply.

Rocky did his best to kiss Zuma back just as deep

Zuma "Don't wowwy love if you can't kiss as deep as me wight now" and he closed his eyes using his nose and felt around Rocky's belly.

Rocky smiled "Thats feels good Zuma whatever your doing thank you my love" Rocky rested his head on the bed

Zuma "I am just using my nose instead of my eyes love and you'we welcome love"

Rocky "it feels good"

the doctor walked in "OH i'm sorry should i come back"?

Zuma "No its fine doctow"

Doctor "Ok then well you two are free to go Ryder is on his way right now to get you both"

Rocky smiled "Sweet can't wait to get home".

Zuma nuzzled Rocky. "I'm glad to be going home soon too love"

Rocky nuzzled back the best he could "Indeed i can lie in my puphouse and do nothing" Rocky sighed

Zuma "I can be thewe fow you love" RYder walked in "Are you two ready to go home" Zuma "Yes Wyder I am"

Rocky sighed "Yes i'm more then ready to go home hospital is so boring".

Zuma helped Rocky back to his hovercraft and put him in the back and drove back to lookout with Ryder. Zuma helped Rocky back into his puphouse and lied down next to him.

Rocky rested his head against Zuma's "So what do i do now i'm going to be bored shitless".

Zuma "I wish I knew Rocky" He started using his nose again to feel around his belly.

Rocky smiled and started to giggle "oh Zuma that tickles"

Zuma stopped and waited for Rocky's reaction.

Rocky noticed he wasn't being tickled anymore "Zuma I" Rocky took a deep breath before sneezing over Zuma "sorry"

Zuma "thats ok love"

Rocky knew he had a hard penis but without knowing it his hard cock was just touching Zuma's asshole "mmmmm love I think my penis is" Rocky blushed

Zuma " Hewe let me help you" and he pushed Rocky down on his back gently and eases himself onto Rocky's hard cock. "I will wide youw cock love"

Rocky only smiled "I have a better idea" Rocky mounted Zuma and started thrusting slowly into Zumas ass

Zuma moaned "OH yeah Wocky fuck me hawd"

Rocky smiled "I can't go that hard Zuma so just enjoy my cock inside you" Rocky thrusted into Zuma abit faster pushing his cock in as far as it would go Rocky's penis fully hard was massive as he pushed in more Zumas ass started to rip.

Zuma moaned in pain as he felt Rocky's cock enter further into his ass

Rocky kept going thrusting faster when ever he could "Oh Zuma your so fucking tight mmmmmm oh I love it"

Zuma said through moans of pain "That's because I have not been fucked yet Wocky"

Rocky felt something warm on his penis while fucking Zuma he knew he hadn't cam yet so their was only one other thing "Zuma are you in pain right now have I ripped you open" Rocky sounded sad

Zuma " YES I am in a lot of pain love"

Rocky pulled out and ran out of his puphouse crying still with his hard penis

Zuma "Wocky wait" and he ran after Rocky knowing that him being blind he was going to hurt himself.

Rocky kept running evening though he couldn't see anything he ran down the hill and tripped on a rock cutting his paw open and making him roll down the hill Rocky kept rolling for a while before hitting one of the bridges metal supports which knocked him out

Zuma ran up to Rocky and carried him back to his pup house and lay him down gently and sat next to him.

Even though Rocky was knocked out tears ran from his eyes

Zuma wiped the tears out from Rocky's eyes

Rocky woke up and started crying again "why didn't you tell me I was hurting you my love"?

Zuma "Its ok my love its fine I was huwting but I didn't want to ruin your fun.

Rocky kept crying "I don't want to hurt you ever"

Zuma "Its fine love fiwst time being fucked always huwts"

Rocky "I know but I have a massive cock so it would have hurt more then normal"

"LUNCH TIME"!

Zuma helped Rocky over to his food and put Rocky's nose into it

Rocky suddenly froze and fell to the ground "Zuma I can't move I can't feel my paws or legs" tears poured out of Rockys eyes

Zuma grabbed a needle and put it into Rocky's side.

The needle did nothing "Zuma I can't feel anything"

Zuma "Don't tell me we are going to have to bwing you back to the hospital"

Rocky "just take me to Katie's please my love"

Zuma nodded and brought Rocky over to Katie's

Zuma "Katie I need youw help"

Katie "What's the problem..." then she notices that Rocky wasn't moving and she picked up Rocky and put him on the table. "Rocky. What's wrong?"

Rocky "I can't feel anything I think something is broken inside my body"

Katie x-rayed Rocky's body and found that all of his legs were broken.

Rocky "what but then why can't I feel it then I would feel broken bones or paws I can't feel pain or anything"

Katie "Oh I see the problem there is a bit of bone stuck in your spine Rocky. I have to operate on you to remove it"

Rocky "please do it Katie"

Katie wheeled Rocky to the operating room and started to remove the bone stuck in his spine after putting Rocky under. A couple hours later she wheeled Rocky back out having removed the bit of bone stuck in his spine and put Zuma on the table with Rocky.

Katie had wrapped a bandage around Rockys middle where she operated on him as Rocky slowly woke up he moaned "oh god now I can feel the pain"

Katie "Ok Rocky I am going to give some pain relief so I can wrap up your legs Rocky so they can heal" She puts the needle into Rocky's side and puts his legs into casts.

Rocky sighed "just more Shit I have to deal with I hate this shit"

Katie "Well you did break all your legs Rocky."

Rocky sighed again "it's all because of this God dam fucking blindness shit"

Katie "Its ok Rocky you will see again just give it time please" and she patted Rocky's head.

Rocky didn't say anything just stayed on the table inside he was crying he just didn't want anyone to see it.

Zuma "I will be wight hewe with you Wocky."

Rocky didn't say anything.

Zuma closed his eyes and used his nose along Rocky's belly and rubbed his nose against Rocky's belly.

Rocky started laughing "oh Zuma that's ticklish"

Zuma smirked "Then I am doing something wight then"

Rocky smiled "yes you are" Rocky giggled more than coughed again

Zuma stopped his rubbing "Awe you ok love?"

Rocky coughed again "yer I'm already just coughing from all the laughing that's all my love"

Zuma "OK you want me to continue then Wocky or not?"

Rocky coughed again "maybe best if you don't I need to rest so weak still" Rocky passed out\\\

Zuma grabbed Rocky's head and lied it on his chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Rocky remained asleep for awhile

Zuma was still asleep a couple hours later snuggling Rocky

Rocky slowly woke up and felt Zuma and just rested his head against Zuma

Zuma smiled when he felt Rocky's head resting against him and he hugged Rocky while still asleep.

Rocky smiled "have a good sleep my love"?

Zuma yawned "Yes my love and how about you?"

Rocky "not really"

Zuma "I'm sowwy to heaw that Wocky" and he nuzzled him before grabbing his head and gave Rocky a kiss on the muzzle.

Rocky kissed back deeply pushing his tongue inside Zumas mouth.

Zuma was shocked he was giving Rocky a gentle kiss but Rocky deepened it and so Zuma pushed his own tongue into Rocky's mouth.

Rocky moaned "oh Zuma I wish we could do this more often my love"

Zuma "We can if you want Wocky"

Rocky sighed "if only I was stronger Zuma"

Zuma "Twue Wocky but you will get stwongew. You just need to give it time Wocky."

Rocky sighed "I hate this so much"

Zuma smirked as he got an idea "Oh love I know how to make you feel weally good" and he used his nose to go down to Rocky's cock and hit the tip of it and started licking it.

Rocky moaned "Oh Zuma yes by god you really do know how to make me feel good Zuma"

Zuma "Oh couwse love" and he put his mouth on Rocky's cock and started sucking it.

Rocky was overcome with great great feelings "holy shit Zuma fuck yes your so fucking good"

Zuma laughed "Yeah but not as awesome as you are with youw fucking skills Wocky" and he continued to suck Rocky's cock.

Rocky smiled "thank you Zuma your the fucking greatest mate ever" inside Rocky was thinking of doing something that he never wanted to think of ever.

Zuma "Thanks Wocky you awe the best mate I could have asked fow"

Rocky smiled "I want to go for a walk Zuma try out something the doctor told me about".

Zuma "Ok Wocky but pwomise me you will wetuwn please"

Rocky "I will Zuma" Rocky walked out the doors of Katie's

Zuma fell asleep on the table waiting for Rocky to come back from his walk.

Rocky came to a cliff walking their using echoloction as Rocky stood at the edge of the cliff he could feel their was nothing their as he pulled his pup tag off and thew it off the cliff into the water below "I'm useless like this im in so much pain from walking on my broken legs" tears ran down Rocky's face "Goodbye Zuma you were always amazing".

Zuma felt something was wrong and he ran all the way to the cliff and grabbed Rocky and threw him back from the cliff. "Wocky! WHY THE HELL WEWE YOU THINKING OF KILLING YOUWSELF?"

Rocky didnt say anything he just cried

Zuma "Please answew me Wocky. Why? Why didn't you tell me you wewe feeling like this?"

Rocky "Because you wouldnt understand Zuma what this is like living like this i'm in pain nearly all the time everyday i can't keep doing this Zuma".

Zuma picked up Rocky's head "You'we wwong Wocky. You can keep doing this because you have me now. I may not undewstand what's ts like to be in pain everyday, but if you have just talked to me about it, you can help me to undewstand it Wocky. Because I am not going anywhewe love."

Rocky cried into Zuma's fur

Zuma patted Rocky's back "Thewe, thewe love I am hewe fow you."

Rocky passed out from crying to much and using up all his strength

Zuma carried him back to Katie's and lied him down on the bed and sat next to Rocky.

Rocky woke up an hour later in a lot of pain and very weak "mmmmmmm God dam it"

Zuma grabbed a pain relief needle and put it into Rocky's side

Rocky still had tears running down his face "I'm so sorry Zuma"

Zuma "Fow what Wocky?"

Rocky "for everything I'm sorry"

Zuma "Why evewything Wocky?" He started to tear up.

Rocky "I mean everything I have done to hurt you mainly trying to kill myself"

Zuma hugged Rocky "Its ok Wocky. Just pwomise me you won't do that again."

Rocky hugged Zuma "I promise Zuma but I have good news"

Zuma "Weally Wocky?"

Rocky "so the doctor told me about this thing call echolocation that blind humans use to get around it is great and I tried it on my walk and I can tell were things are its amazing"

Zuma got an idea "Twy to find me then Wocky" and he ran off and hid somewhere only he knew about.

Rocky started making a clicking sound as well as he using his nose it took him about 10 minutes to find Zuma "found you" Rocky stood in front of Zuma and kissed him on the muzzle deeply

Zuma kissed Rocky back. "Wow that is amazing love"

Rocky kissed more deeply "indeed it is"

 **A/N: And there you guys have it the seventh chapter of PMX. And my what a long chapter over 6000 words. Didn't thik I could do it but I did. Anyway be on the lookout for chapter 8. SgtJay out**

 _ **Rocky: LPP**_

 _ **Zuma: SgtJay**_


	8. Xeno and Friends Meet Everest

**A/N: Hey guys. SgtJay here. SO SORRY about the long wait guys. I was busy doing other stories and seemed to neglect this one. And Zero makes a permanent appearance for the rest of the story. Anyway here is Chapter 8 of Pups Meet Xeno. SgtJay out.**

Chapter 8: Xeno and Friends Meet Everest

Xeno yawned and stretched "Morning Silvy"

Silvex Moaned and opened his eyes. "Morning Xeno..."

Xeno "How did you sleep love"

"Good," Silvex smiled

Xeno "We need to be careful around Rose love if we get too close then our powers get drained."

"Why is that?" Silvex said

Xeno "When she was kidnapped and the stuff those people that kidnapped her put in her kinda gave her new powers and the ability to drain other people's powers until they eventually die. You see our powers are our life force."

SIlvex was a bit puzzled, but nodded.

Xeno "On the other hand though I heard we are supposed to be meeting Everest today love and did you hear what happened to Rocky love?"

Silvex "No?"

Xeno "He's gone blind and won't regain his sight for at least a year."

Silvex could already feel his brain working out something as soon as he haerd it.

"Shoot, that's terrible! How'd he get blind?"

Xeno "No one really knows love"

Silvex hummed. "Huh, oh well. SO what are we doing now love?"

Xeno "well none of the others are up yet so I was thinking" and he tackled Silvex and started kissing him.

Silvex giggled and kissed back

Xeno "Hey love There is something I wanted to try" and he groaned in pain as he grew his cock bigger.

SIlvex drooled heavily

Xeno focused on Silvex and made him slightly bigger

Silvex moaned in pleasure than pain.

Xeno "So how you like your 16" cock now love?"

Silvex licked the tip with ease.

Xeno laughed "I take it you like it love"

Silvex nodded happily

Xeno "well then let me see mate" then he started sucking Silvex's cock

Silvex moaned out loudly

Xeno "Someone's enjoying my sucking eh mate"

Silvex moaned "Oh yesss..."

Xeno continued sucking on Silvex's cock and started doing it faster.

Silvex moaned louder and louder

Xeno "Shit mate could you be any more louder"

Silvex moans LOUDER.

Xeno "OW mate that was my ear thank you very much" and he stopped sucking to see what Silvex's reaction would be

Silvex whined

Silvex: Damn you Xeno... i was almost there…

Xeno: Oh I am so sorry mate

Silvex huffed and turned away.

Xeno "mate I'm sorry". He gets up and goes into his own puphouse and locks the door.

Silvex went inside, now soft, to look for food

Chase noticed that Silvex was sad and he went over to him. "Silvex, whats the matter?"

Silvex: "Fucking Xeno thinks its funny to be a teaser..."

Chase "Really but isn't that his personality though Silvex" He places a bowl of food in front of Silvex.

Silvex starts eating. "Well i don't like teasing."

Chase "I'n sorry if you don't like teasing Silvex I jus think Xeno meant no harm by it"

Silvex only kept eating his food

Marshall "Guys Xeno's van is gone"

Silvex: "What?"

Marshall "Yeah apparently he took off when he thought no one was looking"

Chase "Was he crying Marshall?"

Marshall "Yeah he was. As to why he took off I don't know."

Silvex sighed. "It's my fault,"

Chase "How Silvex?"

Silvex: "I hurt his feelings..."

Marshall "Silvex why don't do you go find him and talk to him?"

Silvex nodded, and got on his ATV, and drove off to find Xeno

Xeno had parked his van and taken off his puptag and left both in the forest and ran down to a cave and he lft a note by his van "Silvex I am sorry mate. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. If you read this then chances are I am already dead I can't live anymore Goodbye Xeno"

Silvex saw this note when he found Xeno's van.

"Shit," Silvex said as he followed Xeno's scent

Xeno was in the cave by himself and had his knife above his heart "Sorry Silvex Mate" and he drove the knife through his heart and bled out as tears were going down his face.

Xeno woke up in the PAW Patrol infirmity room

Xeno had tears going down his face as he lay there

Silvex walked in with Marshall

Marshall "He should be dead his heart was stabbed with a knife Silvex"

Silvex: "Me and Xeno aren't any normal dogs Marshall,"

Marshall "What do you mean not normal dogs Silvex"

Silvex: "We have powers... unless we haven't told you?"

Xeno turned to Silvex and said in a weak voice "We ... haven't...told ...him ...yet...lo."then he flat-lined.

Marshall "SHIT! NOT GOOD!" He went around working frantically trying to keep Xeno alive. After ten minutes Marshall cried and sat down.

Silvex walked over and put his paws on Xeno, and glowed SIlver

Xeno: *Its no use love my life force is too weak*

Xeno wasn't breathing at all and his heart stopped completely.

Xeno felt his life force get stronger.

Xeno groaned in his head 'Why can't I just die'

Marshall was relieved when he heard the beeping of the monitor again and he suddenly collapsed from not having slept the past day.

Silvex collapsed after awhile, Xeno fully healed, and life force strong

Chase "Great now Xeno is fully healed and Marshall's collapsed because he didn't sleep at all during the last 24 hours."

Silvex was barely breathing

Xeno put all his strength into Silvex while glowing Silver-Blue. He didn't care if he sacrificed his life for his love, his mate. "Silvex mate with my power I heal you fully but... at the cost of mine"

Silvex had already given Xeno most of his life force, which Xeno could not give back.

Xeno "Mate you didn't need to give me your life force love please don't die on me" and he pulls out his pistol "I can't live without you mate"

Silvex's breathing slowly returned to normal

Xeno was glad his breathing returned to normal and he walked out to where his van was and locked the doors "WHY DID YOU DO IT SILVEX? WHY GIVE ME YOUR LIFE FORCE" He was crying as he looked at his pistol

There was banging at the door

Xeno "What?"

Silvex: "Open. Now."

Xeno "Why mate? I don't know why you would transfer your own life force into me mate"

Silvex: "BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU, NOW STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR LIFE'S A PIECE OF TRASH GOD DAMNIT,"

Xeno "SO WHAT? I HURT YOUR FEELINGS LOVE BY BEING A TEASER! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE FOR NOW SILVEX" and he took off his pup tag and threw it on the ground and ran out of his van and into the forest.

The Silvex pup stared at where Xeno ran off to, and then melted into the shadows…

Xeno "FUCK why did i do that? I still love him but I just ruined any chance of making up to him. ALL BECAUSE OF MY FUCKING STUBBORNNESS! I...FUCK MY LIFE." and he hit a tree hard with his paw breaking the tree in half and causing his paw to bleed.

?: "You shouldn't be making all this drama..."

Xeno "Why do you care love? I quit..."

?: "Love? Who is this love?"

Xeno "Who the fuck are you then?"

?: "A friend... Always watching... You should go back to him... He doesn't like all this drama..."

Xeno sighed "I can't because of my suicide attempt he transferred most of his life force into me and I can't continue like this. All I fucking do is cause fucking drama. Because that is all I am good at my friend. and he probably doesn't want me back after what I said to him. I just can't" and he started to run further into the forest

?: "Running away isn't solving anything... Just go back to him... He'll forgive you... You just need to forget the past, and focus on the future..."

Xeno "How the fuck would you know? I'm sorry mate I just can't"

?: "... Ever thought you could be hurting my brother?..."

Xeno "You are Shadex aren't you? Well I'm sorry mate I hurt Silvex way too much already."

Shadex: "THEN STOP HURTING HIM FURTHER!"

Xeno "How am I hurting him further Shadex?"

Shadex: "You are leaving him alone! Your abandoning him! You think he'll like being alone again?! You think that's the right choice!?"

Xeno "I... don't know anymore mate. I don't know what's fucking right or what's fucking wrong anymore. I AM JUST A FUCKED UP PUP IS ALL I AM!"

The darkness took Xeno, making him black out

Back at the lookout  
Ryder "Silvex what's wrong?"

Xeno appeared next to Silvex.

"I'm fine now," Silvex smiled

Xeno "HUH? How did I get here? My head's all fucked up mate. DAMN YOU SHADEX!"

Silvex kissed Xeno

Xeno tried to fight it but in the end he kissed back.

Silvex: "Dont ever do that again, alright? Please love?"

Xeno "I don't know what you are talking about mate"

Silvex glared at Xeno

Xeno "What? I'm sorry I really don't have a fucking clue what you are talking about love. Do what again?"

Silvex: "Don't think I'm clueless... My brother just brought you here, I known about him for a long time, but I keep him a secret unless he reveals himself to someone, and he has told me all that happened."

Xeno "Look I'm sorry love but can I be alone for awhile? I need some time to calm down and I am sorry I worried you" he had tears coming down his face.

Silvex: "As long as you don't run off again, okay?"

Xeno "Ok love"

Silvex went over to a pup cushion and laid down

Xeno went to his puphouse and lied down and went to sleep

Marshall went over to Silvex "Silvex?"

Silvex: "Hey Marshall, what's up?"

Marshall "What's wong with Xeno?"

Chase "We found a body out in the mountains and we haven't heard from Everest in a while ... WAIT!"

Silvex: "He just needs some time alone... What about Everest?"

Chase "No one has heard from her in about a week and Jake was saying he found a body earlier today. You don't think..."

Xeno walked in and he showed Silvex the intel he had gathered.

Xeno "It is Everest the intel I just gathered regarding her matches the description of her through her profile. Status was MIA"

Silvex was worried

"Where do you think she went?"

Xeno "According to the map she was at the foot of Mount Adventure Bay, the tallest mountain in Adventure Bay and that was her last known location before the trail went cold."

Silvex "And her puptag?"

Xeno "She lost it at the foot of the mountain and I been tracking Jake. He found Everest and brought her back to the cabin on his mountain. She's barely breathing from what I heard Jake. Jake also has her puptag."

Silvex: "So she's okay?'

Xeno "Yes love but she might not make it through the night."

Silvex: "We can heal her ya kno- Oh wait! That gives me an idea!"

Xeno grabbed Silvex and kissed him deeply making him know that he was still loved by him.

SIlvex kissed back.

"Love... I love you,"

Xeno "I know. That's why I am the tracking/intel gathering pup here love. What's your idea."

Silvex ran to the lookout's labatory

"You see, one of my favorite games is called Team Fortress 2, and i think a feature from it, i can recreate and use it…"

Xeno "The healing weapon from the Medic?"

Silvex "The Medi-Gun! Exactly!"

Xeno "Well then your idea involves using it on her huh mate?"

Silvex was already tinkering and working on something on the table.

"Right now... with what i have, I can create a weaker version of it that doesn't have the UberCharge feature, and it won't be the regular Medi-gun, but it can still heal, I'm sure if i tinker with the concepts and properties, It'll work..."

After an hour...

"It's done!"

Xeno "I see mate nicely done"

Silvex had the pack on his back, and the medi-gun in his right paw.

"It looks like a Quick-fix, I need to test it..."

Xeno "I have an idea on how to test it but you have to trust me on this"

"Okay... It's the first version, so IT MIGHT not work, so nothing major, okay?"

Xeno "Ok" A couple minutes later he brought in Marshall who was bruised.

"Okay, The Medi-Gun should be able to heal the bruises..." Silvex aimed it at Marshall

Marshall "What is that?"

Silvex "Medi-Gun, it can rapidly heal someone back to full health."

Marshall "Ok then use it on me please"

Silvex actiavted it, a beam of white energy connected to Marshall…

Marshall could feel his bruises getting fully healed. "Wow that thing really works"

SIlvex kept going till Marshall was fully healed.

"Yes! It works! Was worried a bit there... Anyways, we can use this on Everest,"

Xeno "Yeah love"

Silvex nodded, and packed the Medi-Gun into his ATV,

Xeno "Alright love lets go to Jake's mountain" He got in his van and drove to Jake's mountain.

SIlvex drove behind him.

Skye "Hey Rose let me ask you something."

Rose smiled and looked at Skye "Yes my love what is it"?

Skye "Did you like Rubble being your boyfriend Rose?"

Rose "mmmmm it was ok but he is your boyfriend Skye I need to find my own and I think I know just the pup"

Skye "You don't mean Zero?"

Rose blushed when Skye said his name "yes I'm going to go around town and try find him today and maybe ask him out"

Skye "Ok love you do that I have a certain bulldog to snuggle with"

Rose giggled "ok you do that my love and I hope you mate lots with him and have pups see you later Skye" Rose kissed Skye on the muzzle then ran down the hill and over the bridge

Meanwhile over at the fire scene

Zero "Shit we are losing him come on guys help me out here" The other EMTs went over to Zero and after ten minutes they called it.  
Zero "The PAW Patrol is not going to be happy."  
EMT Tyrone "Why not lead EMT Tyson?"  
Zero "The victim was Alex Porter."

Rose saw the fire and ran to it she then saw Zero and slowly walked up behind him "Hi Zero"

Zero "Stay back the area is too danger- *notices Rose* Oh hi Rose was it?"

Rose blushes "yes it is what happen here"?

Zero "There was a fire at Alex's School we put it

out and got almost everyone out safely"

Rose saw Alex on the ground "I'm guessing he didn't make it"?

Zero "No he didn't and we have to tell Mr. Porter about him as well as the PAW Patrol"

Rose sighed "dam that's not good maybe now isn't the best time to ask then" Rose turned around and was about to walk away

Zero "Wait you came to see me. You must of had a reason for doing so."

Rose stopped and blushed more as she turned around "yes I was going to ask you if you wanted to have lunch with me today"

Zero "I would love to but right now is lunch. How about in a couple of hours Rose? Is that ok?"

Rose blushed "how about dinner then if that's alright"?

Zero "Yes of course. " He then noticed that everyone was gone "Actually lets go now since Mr. Porter is the first person I have to speak to."

Rose "I don't really do well with telling people so I will go wait at the pup park and lie under the tree"

Zero "Ok then Rose but before I go" He kissed Rose on the muzzle

Rose closed her eyes and kissed back

Zero "I will see you at the pup park again Rose?"

Rose smiled "ok then Zero see you soon"

Zero went to Mr. Porter's restaurant.

Rose unknown to Zero followed him as she turned invisible.

Zero went into the Restaurant.

Zero "Mr. Porter I'm afraid I have some bad news sir"

Mr. Porter looked at Zero "oh hi Zero what's wrong"?

Zero "You grandson was Alex right?"

Mr. Porter "yes that's right what's wrong did something happen to him"?

Zero "Yes Mr. Porter. You see earlier today there was a fire at his school. We managed to put it out and got almost everyone safely except Alex."

Mr. Porter started to tear up "no you're not here to tell me that are you please don't tell me he's dead"

Zero "I'm sorry sir but we did everything we could to help him Mr. Porter. I'm sorry but he is dead." and he turns to wal away

Mr porter was shocked and broke down in tears crying on the floor

Zero patted Mr. Porter's back "I'm sorry sir" and he walked away and started to walk toward the lookout thinking 'Now all that is left is to tell Ryder and the PAW Patrol.'

Zero was walking up to the lookout and noticed Rocky

Zero "Rocky? I have some bad news for you guys"

Rocky lifted his head up "who's there"?

Zero "Oh right I haven't introduced myself. I am EMT Zero Tyson. and I noticed that you are blind Rocky, even if it is temproary."

Rocky "oh hi wait how did you know about me"

Zero "I can see it in your eyes Rocky. I am an EMT remember?"

Rocky "oh right well what's up"?

Rocky nodded "yes everyone knows him why"?

Zero "There was a fire at Alex's school today. We put it out and got mostly everyone out safely except for one person Alex."

Rocky sighed "I know what your going to say dam that school Marshall always said that school didn't have the right fire gear and would kill someone some day poor Alex"

Zero "Ok then anyway I would call the others and let them know Rocky" and he walked away heading towards the pup park.

Rocky nodded

Rose was still following Zero walking behind him invisible so he couldn't see her

Rocky "oh that was Zero the EMT pup sadly Alex has died in a fire at his school"

Zuma "What? Alex is dead? Does Wydew and the othews know yet?"

Rocky "I don't think so I will go tell them" Rocky got up and walked into the lookout

Ryder saw Rocky walking towards him  
Ryder "Rocky? What's wrong?"

Rocky "Ryder Zero the EMT pup just came and saw me and told me that Alex porter has died in a fire at his school sadly"

Ryder was shocked and he broke down in tears.

Zero sat down at the tree waiting for Rose to come

Rose appeared behind the tree and walked up behind Zero "BOO"

Zero all of a sudden felt weak and he collapsed.

Rose looked at Zero and tired to wake him "hey Zero HEY Wake up" Rose sighed

Zero was too weak to stand and he couldn't move "Is there a way you could stop draining my powers Rose?" and he shut his eyes

Rose sighed "not again" Rose ran away crying

Zero couldn't get up at all he was far too weak.

Rose ran to the cliff and used all her power to change the anti magic field so it didn't drain Powers it just didn't let anyone use powers around her

Zero felt his power returning and he teleported to outside the cliff and he went up to her and hugged her.

Rose hugged back "I fixed it Zero"

Zero "Thanks love" then he said to himself 'Shit! you fucking idiot you guys are not dating'

Rose giggled and kissed Zero on the muzzle "so Zero would you like to go on a date with me"?

Zero "Of course Rose. Although we should avoid Mr. Porter's Restaurant."

Rose smiled "who said we would be going to a cafe"

Zero's stomach growled "Uh my stomach did"

Rose teleported both of them down to the beach onto a towel and used her powers to create lots of food "how about that"?

Zero "Well then my lady shall we?" and he started to eat the food.

Rose giggled "indeed" she started eating as well as the sun went down

Zero noticed the time "SHIT! Chief Miller is going to kill me if I am not back to the station by 9 pm and its ten til" He kissed Rose "thanks for the date Rose I love you" and he ran towards to the station

Rose sighed "I love you to Zero" Rose started walking back to the lookout slowly

Skye ran up to Rose "So tell me how did it go Rose?"

Rose "it was ok wish we could have spent more time together"

Skye "Why what happened love?"

Rose "oh he had to go back to his station sadly but we did hug and kiss"

Skye "Well that is one good thing but there is another Rose. Jake found Everest and Xeno and Silvex are up there already they are waiting for us. Ryder has already gave us permission to go there. Would you like to fly there love?"

Rose "sure but who's Everest"?

Skye "She is the ice rescue pup love" and she hopped into her helicopter. "Coming love?"

Rose jumped into Skye's helicopter "let's fly"

Skye and Rose flew off to Jake's mountain.

~Jake's Mountain~

Xeno heard helicopter wings knowing that Skye and Rose were the only two missing pups. While Skye had been waiting for Rose, the others had came up.

Xeno "Silvex mate we need to upgrade Rocky's truck so he can still drive it while he is blind"

Silvex was looking over the pack for the Medi-Gun.

"Sure thing Xeno, it'll take me some time to develop something for him..."

Rocky "that would be great guys"

Xeno "Of course Rocky"

Skye "Hey guys We made it"

Rose sighed and thought to herself "should I really be here"?

Xeno "Love. Its weird I don't feel myself getting weak. I just can't use my powers is all"

"Hmmm..." Silvex thought for a moment

Chase "Shouldn't we be focusing on healing Everest you two?"

Rose started walking away from the group

Skye went with her.

Xeno "Wait Rose don't go please."

Rose didn't listen and walked over to a tree so everyone was out of the anti magic field and just lied Down

Xeno "Love lets get this over with" and he sighed

Silvex was still thinking as he was looking at Rose.

"Whatever those people did, i'm sure i can reverse it, it must be some sort of engineering feat..."

Xeno "It would be more of a medical feat though anyway lets heal Everest so we can introduce her to us

Silvex nodded and got the Pack on

Ryder "Are you sure this will work?"

Silvex: "The test was successful, so i'm sure it will"

Ryder "Ok then"

Rose just lied down under the tree sad and watched

Silvex: "Okay where's Everest?"

Jake "right here" and he put Everest on the ground near Silvex.

SIlvex aimed the Medi-Gun at Everest…

Everest was laying still

Silvex activated the Medi-gun, the white beam of energy connected to her…

Everest could feel her body getting healed

Rose looked at Skye "is their a reason I should stay here my love maybe I should just go back to the lookout"

Skye "Yes because you will get to meet Everest love."

SLowly, Everest was healed to full health

Rose sighed

Everest sat up "Thank you uhh...what's your name?"

Xeno "Love she asked you a question."

Silvex: "My name is SIlvex"

Xeno "My name's Xeno " and he gestures Rose over.

Rose slowly walks over "Hi i'm Rose" she said softly

Everest "Nice to meet the newsest members of the PAW Patrol. As you know I am Everest the ice rescue pup."

Rose nodded

Xeno "Thanks Everest"

Everest "So what do you three do in the Patrol"

Rose "Mmmmm i really can't remember".

Silvex: "I'm an engineering pup"

Xeno "Tracking/Intelligence Gathering"

Everest "So that is how you all knew I was still alive"

Xeno "Yeah pretty much"

Silvex nodded.

Rose "Sweet so their are three girls on the team".

Everest "Yep and one of them is pregnant."

Rose "Wait you mean Skye or you because i know i'm not

Everest "Of I mean Skye Rose."

Rose looked at Skye "Dam that was quick of you to get pregnant Skye" Suddenly Rose chucked up in the snow "Oh i dont feel well" Rose then teleported away

Everest "Great we have a pregnant pup and a sick pup."

"Not sure if the Medi-gun can heal illnesses..."

Everest "Or bring someone back from the dead. Yes Jake just told me what happened to Alex."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Xeno "What? Alex is dead? How?"

Rocky "Oh Alex died when their was a fire at his school".

Xeno "How come me and Silvex were the LAST ONES TO KNOW?"

Rocky "I'm sorry i thought you two would have already known".

Xeno "We were busy working out ...problems between us"

Rocky didnt say anything

Xeno "Its ok Rocky"

Rocky "Thanks"

Xeno whispered into Silvex's ear "Love I think i know how we can upgrade Rocky's truck. We just need to put an echolocation device that can connect with Rocky's own echolocation.

"Look, let me handle it okay Xeno? I can do it..."

Xeno sighed "Fine then. " and he walked back to his van and sat in the driver's seat

Silvex got in.

"Sorry about the blunt answer love, i just... I worked well alone back in the military... I'm not a social butterfly or anything."

Xeno "I get it love you work well alone. all I was trying to do was help but maybe i should just stop helping you figure things out then love."

meanwhile Rose was lying on a pup bed inside the lookout with a chuck bag in front of her "God this sucks".

Zuma "Gweat they awe fighting again."

"Look, maybe i shouldn't have snapped at you Xeno. PLease, forgive me?"

Xeno "Its fine love do what you want."

Silvex hugged Xeno

Xeno hugged back and then went to his computer room closing the door behind him

Silvex got out and went over to his ATV and accessed it's computer

Xeno was looking at hhis computer when he fell asleep in front of it

"IF I can triple the power output..."

Ryder "Silvex? What do you mean triple?"

"Triple the power output of the MEdi-Gun, so it can heal faster, and a lot more injuries"

Ryder "Oh right. Why were you and Xeno fighting earlier"

"We're not fighting,"

Ryder "Ok Silvex"

Silvex kept tinkering with his pup pack for the medi-gun.

Marshall "Has anyone seen Xeno"

"He should be in his van,"

Marshall "did he say why?"

Xeno was still sleeping in his van

"No, he didn't..."

Marshall went over to Xeno's and found Xeno fast asleep on his computer.

~Adventure Bay~

Rose still wasn't feeling well "Oh this isn't good i need Katie" Rose got up and slowly made her way down to Katie's and walked in the doors "Katie"

Katie "Yes Rose?"

Rose was panting heavily "I don't feel well help" Rose fell to the ground.

Katie "Zero come here please" and she put Rose and the table

Zero "Yes Katie"

Rose was starting to feel very weak

Zero "Katie we're losing her"

Katie "hmm" She puts a needle full of medicine into her side

Rose looked at Katie and Zero "Wow what was that" Rose tried to stand up but still abit weak and fell right back on her belly

Katie "It was medicine Rose"

Zero went over to Rose and kissed her deeply

Rose "nice to see you again to my love"

Rose "thank you Katie" Rose kissed Zero back deeply

Zero "nice to see you too love. I will be right back. I need to go set up a special place for us" and he walked out and once out of the anti-magic field he teleported to the spot and got it ready and then for good measure put some yellow lightning bolts hanging and then teleported back and walked back into Katie's

Rose "Wait what a special spot just for us really my love"?

Zero "Yes really I think you will like it"

Rose blushed "Ok then i'm still a bit weak in the legs so i may need a minute to walk".

Zero "You have powers no?" he walks out and then teleports to the spot.

Rose "I do indeed god why didnt i remembr that" Rose teleported to Zero when she appeared her mouth dropped "Wow Zero".

Zero "I froze my yellow lightning bolts so that I can use them as decoration. Do you like love?" He started to whimper

Rose "I" Rose coughed "I love it Zero" Rose tackled Zero to the ground and Kissed him deeply

Zero kissed back and pushed his tongue into Rose's mouth

Rose moaned at the taste of Zero's tongue inside her mouth as she closed her eyes and kissed more deeply

Zero broke the kiss "Someone's enjoying our special spot but it feels a little too...exposed"

Rose looked at Zero "Oh where did you have in mind my love"?

Zero "What I meant is we need to make it more private here. I would but I can't right now. Can you do it love?"

Rose nodded and within a minute the whole place they were at was covered by a shield "No one can see us now my love now come back here" Rose pulled Zero close and kissed him deeply again this time pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Rose giggled and flipped them back "Oh this is going to be good" Rose started kissing Zero's neck

Zero "Oh no you don't" and he flipped them back around and pinned her paws to her side while kissing her and pushed his tongue into her mouth

Rose moaned as she kissed Zero back while gently sucking on his tongue

Zero "FUCK you taste better than I imagined love" and he got off of her and lied down and then grabbed her and eased her ass onto his cock.

Rose pushed away and pinned him to the ground "Oh you're not getting in their that easily my love" Rose moved her paws down Zero's body until they touched his penis as she slowly started to rub it "you got to make me let you inside me if you want to mate with me".

Zero "So that's how you want to play then well then two can play at that game" He moves his body out of reach of Rose's paws and then tackled her from behind and pinned her to the ground and took one paw and started rubbing her vagina gently

Rose moaned at the touch and rubbing of her vagina "Oh my love you know how to make a girl feel good but i can't let it all be one sided" Rose tacked Zero over and started licking his penis's tip as she pushed her vagina into his face.

Zero smirked as he got an idea but hesitated putting his paw in and instead he started rubbing the vagina again and moaned.

Rose kept licking the tip of Zero's penis "Oh Zero you will never get your penis inside me if you dont taste what my wetness tastes like from my vagina".

Zero stopped rubbing and started licking Rose's vagina gently while moaning

Rose moaned loudly "Holy shit that feels amazing Zero keep licking i'm so wet their you should get a good taste".

Zero "I have an idea love" and he stopped licking and he slowly put his paw into her vagina

Zero "I have an idea love" and he stopped licking and he slowly put his paw into her vagina

Rose moaned loudly "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH SHIT ZERO thats amazing tell me something do you want a family"?

Zero "OH HELL FUCKING YES ROSE"

Rose "Then pull your paw out before you go to deep i want to ask you something".

Zero pulled his paw out and started rubbing her vagina "Yes Rose?"

Rose smiled and turned around so she could look into Zero's eyes "Zero would you like me to be the mother of your pups"?

Zero took her head and kissed her deeply "Yes love please"

Rose smiled "then you know what to ask me Zero".

Zero "Rose will you like to ma...ma... I can't say it love"

Zero "Rose will you like to ma...ma... I can't say it love"

Rose kissed Zero "Come you can say it Zero please say it for me".

Zero sighed "Fine. would you like to mate with me? He whimpered

Rose smiled "Yes my love i would love to mate with you then carry our pups" Rose got ready and lifted her rear into the air and moved her tail so Zero could see her vagina "ready when you are my love".

Zero "Ok ready" and he mounted her and pushed into her vagina gently.

Rose moaned loudly as she felt Zero's penis enter her vagina "OH Zero yes do it push it in all the way fuck me hard".

Zero "No my love I will as gently as I want. I want to enjoy this moment with you" and he tought to himself 'Only if there was some stars here it would be pefect'

Suddenly the shield became black and stars appeared all around it "Ok my love as long as your in me i'm fine with that" Rose moaned.

Zero was shocked "How did you know what I was thinking" and he started thrusting a little faster and harder

Rose moaned more "What do you mean i was thinking this".

Zero "Then it is ironic then that we were thinking the same thing then"

Rose moaned "Oh Zero your penis feels so good inside my vagina deeper please go deeper".

Zero only nodded and he pushed in as far as he could push. " After I am done fucking your vagina, maybe I can fuck your ass?"

Rose moaned "Maybe we will see how i feel after your done fucking my vagina".

Zero "Ok love" and he started thrusting harder and faster.

Rose "OOOOOHHHHH GOD ZERO YOUR SO GOOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MAKE ME PREGNANT ZERO PLEASE"!

Zero "FUCK" and he howled LOUDLY as he came hard into Rose's vagina.

The wall inside Rose's vagina opened and let all of Zero's cum into Rose's body. Rose moaned loudly as she felt herself fill up with Zero's cum "Fuck Zero that was so fucking good yes you can fuck my tight ass just make it as good as that" Rose had no idea that Zero's cum had been allowed past the wall inside her.

Zero "Ok love" and he pushed into her ass gently and went as deep as he could and started thursting gently

Rose "OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH SHIT SO BIG ZERO".

Zero "OHHHHHHHHHH SOOOOOO FUCKING TIGHT LOVE BUT I FUCKING LOVE IT"

Rose moaned more "Fuck Zero your the best ever but i think thats" Rose fell onto her belly "I'm so tried" Rose started having touble kepping her eyes open.

Zero pulled out and grabbed Rose as the shield fell and he walked her back to the lookout and put her in her puphouse and lied down with her.

Rose smiled "Thank you Zero" she then passed out asleep

Zero fell asleep next to her.

Rose woke up 30 minutes later and saw Zero was next to her she then started to nuzzled Zero's face

Zero woke up and nuzzled Rose back.

Rose "thanks for bring me back here my love you want to lick my belly for good luck"?

Zero giggled and he licked Rose's belly and he glowed yellow.

Rose "i hope i get pregnant with two pups Zero that's how many i want" Rose giggled and softly moaned as Zero licked her belly and his tongue ran over her tits

Zero "I hope so too love" and he licked her cheek.

Rose then kissed Zero deeply on the muzzle

Zero kissed her deeply back

Rose "So what happens now my love"?

Zero "We wait and see love"

Rose "I guess so" rose suggled up to Zero "Hey what will happen if we do have pups we both live so far away from each other".

Zero "I guess I may have to ask Ryder to live here with you."

Rose "Sweet that would be epic we can kiss make out and mate lot's more".

Zero "yes but the chief would also have to approve this as well"

Rose sighed "Yer true he would well we will just have to wait and see what happens".

Zero "Yes love"

Rose "so what do you want to do Zero we could just lie here or do something".

Zero "I am still tired from the mating session we did. How about we just enjoy each other's company?"

Rose licked Zeros face "Ok then my love that sounds great".

Zero "Hmm let me go talk to the chief really quick before asking Ryder first or should it be the other way around?"

Rose "I dont know honestly my love".

Zero "I never asked what do you do love?"

Rose "Me i help out anyway i can in the Paw patrol".

Zero "So Marshall is the Fire/EMT pup. Chase is the Police/Spy Pup. Rocky is the Eco Pup. Skye is the Aviation Pup and I think also your *whispers* girlfriend. Xeno is the Tracking/Intel Pup. Silvex is the Engineering Pup. Zuma is the Water Rescue Pup. Everest is the Ice Rescue Pup. and Rubble is the Construction Pup, right love?"

Rose "Yes that's right and yes i love Skye as well i'm sorry i didnt tell you Zero do you mind"?

Zero "I don't mind since I heard she and Rubble are together as well"

Rose "Yes she is with him and she is pregnant as well by Rubble".

Zero "Remind me who is with who. I know you are with Skye as well. and Skye is with Rubble. but who are the other six with?

Rose thought for a minute "I dont really know any of the others sorry my love" Rose lied her head down on the floor of her pup house.

Zero then remembered something about the boys "Are the males together love minus Rubble"

Rose "I think Zuma and Rocky are together and the other two someone and Silvex are together i think and Marshall i'm not sure who he is with".

Zero "I think Silvex is with Xeno and Chase is with Marshall"

Rose "Maybe i don't really keep up to date with the other pups relationships sorry love".

Zero "That's ok" then he checks his messenger and noticed that the chief had called him SEVERAL times. He sent a text explaining he was with his mate and he wanted to know if he could live with her.

Zero "Sorry about that love"

Rose licked Zero "It's ok my love you dont need to say sorry at all".

Then a message came from the chief saying YES!  
Zero "Good news love the chief approved it. Now we just need Ryder's permission"

Rose smiled "thats great news my love" Rose rubbed her belly with her paws

Zero "Hmm maybe I should rub that belly of yours love"

Rose smiled "I wouldnt mind that my love".

Zero rubbed Rose's belly with his paws and then he heard a beep from her collar "Who's that love?"

Rose "I dont know Hello Rose here?

Ryder "Rose I just heard from the fire chief that Zero is now living with you. He is your mate and therefore I have no say in his living arrangements. He can stay for as long he wants. Ryder out"

Rose "wow news travels thanks Ryder thank you very much".

Ryder "Your welcome Rose."

Rose "Hear that my love your living with me from now on" Rose kept rubbing her belly

Zero "Of course my love" He kissed her belly and he rubbed one of his paws on Rose's vagina

Rose moaned softly "Oh Zero that feels so good your paw is in just the right place".

Zero "Zero wastes zero hours to be the hero my love"

Rose giggled

Zero "Oh you liked that my love. My call-out?"

Rose "Yes i loved it my love".

Zero "Then can I be your hero baby? I can kiss away your pain"

 **(A/N: This line is taken from the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. I don't own the line of lyrics)**

Rose giggled more "You can be my hero any time my love"

Zero "Ok then love. Zero to the rescue then" and he kissed Rose deeply.

Rose kissed back deeply

Zero "You know what Rose. I don't want to miss a single moment with you ever"

Rose smiled "sweet thanks Zero i dont want to miss a single moment with you either" Rose kissed Zero more deeply

 **(A/N: Yes that line is from the song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. Again I don't own the line of lyrics)**

Zero kissed back pushing his tongue into Rose's mouth

Rose moaned and gently sucked on Zeros tongue

Zero "You can also be my hero too love" and he continues kissing her deeply

Rose kept kissing back while rubbing her belly with one paw and rubbing Zeros penis with one other paw

Zero moaned in pleasure and soon felt himself get hard.

Rose felt Zero getting hard as she rubbed him "Mmmmm someone's getting hard now arent they" Rose started licking Zero's neck while rubbing him

Zero "Uh yeah since I love you Rose"

Rose "Yes my love is their something you want to do"?

Zero "Well now that I am hard maybe I can fuck you in the ass since I didn't get to last time?"

Rose smiled "Ok then my love fuck away".

Zero "Come here you" and he grabbed Rose and eased her ass onto his cock

Rose moaned "Oh god so big and good go deeper".

Zero pushed deeper into her ass "FUCK SO FUCKING TIGHT BUT SO FUCKING AWESOME"

Rose moaned more "Fuck Zero your so fucking big and good fuck me more".

Marshall walked over to Rose's puphouse

Zero "Shit Marsh is coming close the door and lock it"

Rose "It already is but i cant lock it and close it more then it already is my love".

Zero "Oh right" He thrusted into Rose harder and faster

Marshall heard moaning coming from Rose's puphouse and he decided to get Chase and go into his puphouse and have some fun

Rose moaned more

Zero heard moaning coming from Marshall's puphouse "Well I guess Marshall got horny listening you moan love"

Rose moaned more "I guess so my love now fuck my tight ass some more then fuck my vagina some more your penis feels better in my pussy then my ass".

Zero "Yeah i agree lets just get to fucking your vagina love" and he pulls out of her ass and eases her vagina onto his penis

Rose "FUCK YES ZERO FUCK ME"!

Zero laughed "Of course love"

Rose moaned more "Zero keep going please fuck me more".

Zero "That I already planned on my love"

Rose: "Good then do it"

Zero "Jeez mean today aren't we?" He laughs as he keeps thrusting in and out of Rose's vagina.

Rose moaned more "this is amazing Zero maybe i will get more pregnant".

Zero "Yes I hope so"

Rose smiled

Rose "Zero i love having you inside me so much".

Zero howled as he came hard into Rose's vagina

Rose moaned as she again felt her vagina fill with Zeros cum

Zero "Even better the second..." and he then falls asleep

Rose falls asleep as well

 **A/N: Again I just want to apologize for the delay in uploading the chapter. Anyway be on the lookout for Chapter 9. SgtJay out.**

 _ **Rose, Rocky, and Mr. Porter done by LPP**_

 _ **Silvex and Shadex done by SilverWolf**_

 _ **Zero, Xeno, and the others done by SgtJay**_


	9. The Second Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys SgtJay here bringing you the second to last chapter of Pups Meet Xeno. Yes that's right. There is only TWO chapters left including this one. Anyway, enjoy chapter 9. SgtJay out.**

Zero was laying next to the Rose the next morning sound asleep.

Rose woke up and saw Zero asleep next to her "Oh his so cute when his asleep" Rose the rolled over and put her paws on her belly "Oh i can't wait to be pregnant and have pups"

Rose yawned and nuzzled Zero back "Yes i slept very well thanks Zero what about you"?

Zero shrugged "eh ok I guess. Although I wish it could've been better"

Rose "well you're awake now my love and with me".

Zero then puts his paws on Rose's belly and starts rubbing her belly softly "Yes of course my love."

Rose smiled and moaned softly as Zero rubbed her belly "Oh my love i can't wait to become pregnant and have pups my belly will become a lot bigger when i'm pregnant"

Zero smiled "I can't wait to become a dad" He licks Rose's belly.

Rose giggled again "oh Zero that tickles".

Zero just kept licking her belly as he was smirking.

Rose without knowing it kicked Zero in the face

Zero yelped in pain and gets thrown back by Rose's kick and gets knocked out.

Rose "Oh shit" Rose got up and went over to Zero "Zero wake up Zero" tears formed in Rose's eyes

Rose hugged Zero "I'm so sorry my love" Rose cried more

Zero wiped the tears off of Rose's face "Accidents happen my love. It's ok love. Don't worry about it"

Rose looked into Zero's eyes and then kissed him deeply on the lips.

Zero returns the kiss and pushed his tongue into Rose's mouth and he deepened the kiss further.

Rose kept kissing Zero while gently sucking on his tongue "I love you Zero".

Zero "And I love you even more Rose. Even more than my job as an EMT."

Rose "Oh Zero you have to love me and your job the same Zero thats what i want my love" Rose pushed Zero over onto his back and stood over him while kissing his neck

Zero moaned "Ok then love but I want some of your neck." and he flipped them around gently and then started kissing her neck

Rose moaned "Oh Zero now this is good mmmmm that feels so good".

Zero then started kissing her belly and put one paw on her vagina and started rubbing it gently

Rose moaned more as she felt Zeros paw on her vagina "Oh Zero you want some fun this morning do you"?

Zero smirked "Hmm. HELL FUCKING YES love."

Rose "well then my love i would love some more fun" Rose rolled Zero over so she was on top and slowly licked Zero's penis with her wet tongue

Zero moaned loudly as he felt Rose's tongue lick his semi hard penis.

Rose kept licking "Fuck your penis tastes fucking great" Rose then started slowly sucking Zero's penis

Zero moaned and felt himself get hard "I know as you said that last night but it's not as great as your vagina"

Rose rolled over and showed her vagina to Zero "Then have your way with my vagina my love".

Zero started licking her vagina with his tongue

Rose moaned "FUCK THATS GOOD"

Zero smirks "Then I am doing something right then"

Rose "Maybe you are i'm not very sure yet maybe i need more convincing my love" Rose giggled

Zero then inserted his paw into her vagina very slowly

Rose just moaned loudly

Zero giggled and kept moving his paw in and out of Rose's vagina

Rose kept moaning "OH FUCK ZERO THATS SO FUCKING GOOD"!

Zero laughed "Sounds like someone is enjoying this aren't they my love"

Rose smiled "Of course i am i have you inside me my love".

Zero whispered "Do you want my paw or my penis inside you love?"

Rose's face lit up "Oh thats a hard question i think no i know i want your penis fuck me Zero fuck me good".

Zero moved his paw out of her vagina and licked it for a second and then mounted Rose and pushed into her vagina gently

Rose moaned loudly as Zeros penis went into her vagina "Fuck yes Zero deeper push deeper please".

Zero pushed deeper and deeper into her vagina moaning as he did so

Rose kept smiling and moaning

Zero just smiled as he thrusted in and out of Rose's vagina

Rose moaned more "Oh Zero please cum inside me again and fill my insides up with your cum".

Zero "Of course love" and then he left out a bloodcurdling howl as he cummed hard into Rose

Rose smiled as she felt her vagina fill up "OH Yes Zero thats it"

Zero sighed in relief as he felt himself get soft enough to pull out of Rose

Rose kissed Zero "Thank you my love that was amazing".

Zero "Your welcome love" and he kissed back

Rose got up "well after that i need some air i'm going for a walk" Rose walked out of her pup house.

Zero "Ok my love don't take too long"

Rose "Ok my love" Rose walked down to the beach and sat by the water's edge

Rose sat on the beach for a while before walking up to the cliff lying down and looking out over the sea. While Rose was lying on the cliff she didn't notice it was starting to crack under her.

Skye was walking by the cliff and noticed that the cliff was cracking and ran to the cliff but she was too late.

Before Rose could do anything the cliff gave way sending Rose to the bottom as well as rocks. As Rose fell she thought "is this it I don't even get to have pups".

Skye was shocked as she noticed Rose fell down. She thought 'What to do? I need to do fucking something but what? Ah I know' She ran to her pup house and got her pup pack.

Rose hit the rocks at the bottom and made a loud Yelp before everything went dark. The other rocks from the cliff fell on Rose and around her making a little cave around her.

Skye flew over to where Rose was and began digging around the rocks.

As Skye started digging more rocks became free inside and fell on top of Rose.

Skye: "Oh it's not good I need help for this. *calls Silvex on her pup tag* Hey Silvex I need help here."

Silvex: "What's the problem Skye?"

Skye: " I can't free Rose. Every time i try the loose rocks just keep piling on her. Can you help please?"

Silvex looked around, and spotted Rubble's rig.

Silvex: I wonder if Rubble is around? Rubble?!

Rubble was digging in the garden.

Rubble: Yes Silvex?

SIlvex: Rose needs help, quick! Rocks have piled up on her, and I need your rig to clear it away,

Rubble: Rubble on the double Silvex! *gets in his rig and drives to where Skye is.*

Silvex packs his Medi-gun into his ATV and follows Rubble

Skye sees them coming and motions them forward.

Skye: Hey guys over here!

Rubble starts clearing the rocks. A couple minutes later all the rocks were cleared away.

Rubble: Silvex, the rocks are cleared away.

Silvex goes over and looks for Rose

But he gets a call from Xeno.

Xeno: Mate, We found another pup lying in a pool of blood. Looks like it is a Dalmatian with flames for spots. Appears to be male. Can you bring the Medi-gun Silvex?

Skye: That pup sounds more in need Silvex. Go help Xeno Silvex.

Silvex nodded, and drove off to Xeno

~With Xeno, Marshall, and Ryder~

Xeno: We need to forget it. It look likes the pup's dead Ryder sir.

Marshall: No he's still alive but only just.

They all heard the sound of an ATV approaching.

Silvex was driving as fast as he could without causing an accident

Xeno: (Come on mate, the longer we waste, the more likely he is going to die. Please hurry love)

Marshall: I'm doing all I can to keep him alive. Oh where is Silvex when you need him?

Silvex screeched to a halt just before Xeno.

Silvex: I'm here!

Xeno: And in the nick of time mate. He was about to die. Heal him quickly please mate.

Silvex quickly gets his Medi-gun ready. He begins deploying it on the dally in seconds.

Silvex: How'd he get in such a state?

Marshall: A brutal and savage attack on him by 8 wolves.

Silvex: ooo, that's gotta hurt…

A weak voice could be heard from the flame spotted dally.

?: It did. It hurt like fucking hell.

Silvex slowly increased the heal rate.

The flame spotted dally could feel his strength returning and 30 minutes later was fully healed

?: Thanks …. Uh what is your name?

SIlvex: My name is Silvex.

Flame: The name is Flame. And I thank you for saving me except I'm all alone now.

Silvex: why is that?

Flame: My…..mate got killed by the wolves. He died protecting me.

Silvex: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…

Flame: Its fine Silvex. Do you know of any jobs I can pick up around here?

Silvex: I'm not completely sure Flame.

Ryder: Well….we could always use a secondary fire pup. What do you say Silvex?

Silvex: Sounds nice Ryder,

Flame: I have always wanted to be a fire pup. So I will accept the offer.

Silvex: ~XenO? Are you there?~

Xeno:~What's up love?~

Silvex: ~Is it me, or does this dalmatian look… sexy?~

Xeno: ~No its not you. He looks even sexier than Marshall and that is saying something~

Silvex could only gaze at the muscular body of Flame's.

Flame: (damn Xeno's and Silvex's bodies look good)

Silvex blushed a little

With Rubble Skye and Rose

The rocks were cleared away and they could see Rose was passed out.

Rose was passed out with only her head showing due to rocks falling on the rest of her body and legs.

Rubble tried to clear the rocks away but with no luck.

Rose slowly opened her eyes everything was buried as pain suddenly shot through her whole body.

Rose yelped out in pain loudly.

Rubble: Why did Silvex have to leave again?

Skye: It's because Xeno needed his help with some bleeding pup.

Rubble: Oh right but love help me with these rocks please.

Skye nodded and helped Rubble clear the rocks away and slowly they could see Rose's legs and body.

Rose yelped more as a pool of blood formed on the ground.

Rose "Goddam cliff i hate it".

Zero was driving his ambulance by when he noticed his mate was bleeding. He ran over to Rose and began wrapping her up in bandages and replaced her blood.

Rose kept yelping more "aaaaaarrrrrrr it hurts i can't move anything at all"!

Zero: Try not to move love ruff! X-ray! *looks at the x-ray* Oh shit! All of your legs are broken

Rose sighed and yelped more "dam something is stuck in my belly it hurts so much".

A sharp rock was stuck in Rose's belly area and blood was coming out quickly.

Zero: This is going to hurt love *starts to pull out the rock while Skye trys to stop the bleeding*

Rose yelled loudly as she felt the rock being pulled out.

Zero gave a big pull and and felt the rock come loose and Skye stops her bleeding.

Rose "I can't move anything" tears fell from Rose's eyes.

Rose then passed out from the pain and as she passed out the anti magic field went down.

Zero then glowed white and focused his powers on her legs but he didn't heal them fully. He just healed them enough so she could walk.

Rose remained passed out.

Zero then grabbed Rose and put her in his ambulance

Rose "Zero" Rose said weakly.

Zero: Yes love?

Rose "Thank you" Rose passed out again.

Zero: You're welcome my love.

Rose passed out with a smile on her face as some of the bandages Zero had put on had blood starting to come through them.

~with Xeno, Silvex, and Flame~

Xeno: ~Silvex? I can sense something about Flame.~

Silvex: ~What about him?~

Xeno: ~Well one he is alone and two I think he has powers but their signature is very weak~

Silvex: ~Are you saying we… We make a three-way relationship with him?~

Xeno: ~yeah mate. I am saying that~

Silvex: ~ Sounds fun!~

Xeno: ~Ok but his power signature is weak. I wonder why?~

Silvex: ~Well lets ask him,~

Xeno: Hey Flame mate?

Flame: What's up you two?

Silvex: Xeno and I wanna ask you something,

Flame: Ok what is it Silvex?

Silvex: Me and Xeno have powers, and we can sense you have a rather weak power signature,

Flame sighs.

Flame: It weaken when my mate died and when i got attacked by those wolves.

Silvex gives Xeno a certain look.

'Follow my lead,'

Silvex walks over to Flame.

Flame: What's up Silvex?

Silvex catches Flame off guard, and kisses his neck.

Flame was shocked but he didn't fight and he moaned lightly as he glowed orange.

Silvex; Me and Xeno wanna know if your willing to make a three-way with us,

Flame tackled Silvex and started kissing him deeply.

Xeno: ~His power signature is growing stronger.~

Silvex: ~Just get over here,~

Silvex kissed back as he hugged Flame.

Xeno grabbed Silvex and Flame brought them in for a three way kiss.

Silvex moaned as he felt a familiar heat building up in his crotch

Flame: Wow I haven't felt this good in over three years.

Silvex kissed Flame's neck more.

Silvex: So, how big is our newest mate?

Flame: Ummmm…..*whispers* 20"

Silvex: Well shit, you're a huge fucker aren't you?

Flame nodded and lied back and exposed his fully hard cock.

Xeno: Oh wow! He is huge, what do you say Silvex? We make him feel good?

Silvex was a bit jealous as he was only 12", but he nodded.

Silvex: Yes, lets,

Xeno: Then what are we waiting for? *starts kissing Flame*

Silvex giggled, and went down and sucked the tip of Flame's cock

Flame: FUCK! THAT FEELS AMAZING! *glows a brighter orange*

Xeno: Orange? Your pleasure glow is Orange?

Flame: Uh yeah it is.

Silvex happily kept sucking, slowly taking more into his muzzle

Xeno then started sucking Silvex's cock.

Silvex moaned as he glowed Silver, and kept sucking Flame's cock, now having ten inches in his mouth.

Flame moaned loudly in pleasure.

Xeno kept sucking faster.

Silvex moaned more as he glowed brighter, and swallowed more on Flame's cock

Xeno then glowed blue as he started sucking faster.

Flame could feel that he was about to explode into Silvex's mouth.

Flame: I-I-Im gonna - FUCK! *moans loudly as he cums hard into Silvex's mouth*

Xeno could feel that Silvex was getting close but he only sucked faster and harder.

Silvex gulped down each and every drop as he was sucking Flame's entire cock. He could feel himself getting close, and that Flame was done cumming, but for some reason… He didn't want to stop sucking.

Flame: Don't stop please it feels good.

Xeno then got an idea and turned his body and put his cock into Flame's mouth.

Flame started sucking Xeno's cock.

Xeno: I think this was a good idea mate.

Silvex kept sucking as he came hard into Xeno's mouth

Xeno gulped down Silvex's cum happily.

Flame started start sucking faster and harder.

Xeno: OH FUCK! Flame has a magic mouth! It feeeeeeeeeels sooooooo gooood!

Silvex happily kept sucking Flame's huge cock more.

Flame came hard into Silvex's mouth again. Then he remembered the look on Silvex's face when he looked at his own cock.

Flame: Silvex? Are you unhappy with your size?

Silvex: well, twelve isn't nothing to be sad about… But… I guess you could say i love big bone alot, and yours is… is…

Silvex couldn't say anything, as heve after making Flame cum a second time, he still wanted to suck the big juicy cock.

Flame: Hmmm….I could make it bigger if you wish?

Silvex had a mischevious look in his eye as he looked up at Flame.

Silvex: As big as you can,

Flame then focused on his cock and glowed and his cock started growing to 36".

Silvex groaned as he felt his cock grow bigger, but was now more determined to keep sucking Flame's enlarged cock.

Flame had a shocked look on his face.

Flame: Woah wasn't expecting that. I was only trying to only grow mine but i guess my power reached out to your dick as well.

Silvex smiled, and only kept sucking Flame's entire cock.

' _Why do i want to suck his cock so badly? I don't want to stop…'_

Flame then open a telepathic communication with Silvex

Flame: ~Testing...testing...TESTING!~

Silvex: ~hello Flame,~

Flame: ~YAY! It worked. Anyway i just wanted to see if worked~

Xeno: ~Hey you guys having a secret conversation behind my back are ya mates?~

Silvex: ~Sorry Xeno,~

Silvex was still sucking Flame's cock.

Flame: OH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILVEX! KEEEP GOOOOOOOOING PLEEEEEASE!

Silvex: ~I think i like sucking cock too much…~

Silvex still kept sucking Flame's cock as if it was his favorite lollipop

Xeno had already came into Flame's mouth and he pulled out of Flame's mouth and pulled off Silvex and mounted Silvex.

Silvex felt Xeno mount him, and he smiled, knowing what came next. He happily continued to suck Flame's cock more.

Flame was glowing a very bright orange as he was in heaven.

Xeno pushed softly into Silvex's ass.

Silvex moaned out as his silver glow grew brighter, and the feeling made him determined, and proceeded to suck Flame as good as he could.

Flame came for a third time and he brought Silvex's head up for a quick kiss and when he did that both him and Silvex glowed a Silver-Orange.

Xeno then started thrusting in and out of Silvex.

Silvex: ~Flame… Flame, why do i like to suck your cock so much?~

Flame and Xeno could feel Silvex's energy flowing in their bodies.

Xeno: ~I think I know why love…..it's your gatekeeper heat again isn't it?~

Flame: ~Wait. Gatekeeper heat? Never heard of it before.~

Silvex: ~Wait… Something… Something tells me to do something…~

Xeno and Flame: ~Uh what do you mean? Do what?~

Silvex began glowing brighter

Silvex: ~I think… Don't worry, I will make sure no harm is given…~

The area was flooded with light.

WHen the light faded, there stood in the middle of the field, a big dog, with a mixed apperance of a Husky, a Dalmatian, and a German Shepherd.

Silvex: ~I think i just fused our bodies and souls together…~

Xeno: ~Really mate? Is there a way to UNfuse our bodies and souls?~

Silvex: ~Hey, This could be useful. We're all the same being right now, so if we put our desires together, we could be a force to be reckoned with. Don't worry, i got this…~

Another flooding light later, the three were separated again.

Xeno: ~Thanks Silvex~

Silvex: Well… I think its some ability from a game i played a lot besides Team Fortress 2,

Xeno: Ok what is the game mate?

Silvex: I think it was called Undertale…

Xeno: Oh never heard of it mate. Sorry.

Flame: Really? You haven't heard of it? At least Laser did. (Laser was his mate before)

Silvex: Hmmm…

Xeno: Ok fine.

Silvex: Anyways, shall we head back to the lookout?

Xeno: Yeah mate.

Silvex: Maybe then we can have more fun, eh?

Xeno and Flame: OH FUCK YES!

Silvex chuckled

~Back at the lookout~

Flame: So Silvex?

Silvex: Yes?

Flame: What do you do in the PAW Patrol?

Silvex: I'm their engineering pup,i

Flame: Oh interesting. A unique position. But what does Xeno do? [I'm working on Shadow's pup tag]

Silvex: He's the tracking and surveillance pup,

Xeno: That's right mate. Silvex? What do you say we train our powers for a little then some more _fun_ after?

Silvex smiled and nodded

Silvex: Id love that,

Meanwhile back with Rose lot's of blood was coming though her bandages. Rose was doing her best to stop the blood coming out with her powers but she was too weak.

Rose "This isn't good" she said weakly.

Zero "Hmmm…...we may need to stitch your wounds up."

Rose nodded "Just stop the bleeding please love".

Zero then started stitching up her wounds as quickly he can.

Rose was in too much pain to feel the stitches going in "I hate being in so much pain why does everything bad always happen to me".

Zero "Hey don't think like that love. You have a loving mate who will take care of you and who happens to be an EMT"

Rose smiled "True my love thank you being your muzzle here when your done will you".

Zero nodded and continued stitching her wounds close. After a couple of minutes, he flopped down on the bench panting heavily.

Rose slowly moved her head close to Zero and even though she was in pain she kissed Zero on the muzzle deeply.

Zero kissed back just as deep and pushed his tongue into her mouth.

Rose moaned softly and sucked gently on Zero's tongue "I love you Zero so much".

Zero "Well I love you so much too and I am glad you are my mate."

Rose "I'm glad you're my mate Zero i'm so happy to be having pups with you i have an idea my love" Rose kissed Zero more deeply.

Zero "I think someone's wants a little fun huh?"

Rose giggled "You red my mind love but have to think of a way to do it with the way i'm right now oh stuff it i can live with the pain after what happen today i want to you to fuck me so much make me so wet Zero i want you inside me so bad but first let me have a suck of that big penis of yours" Rose giggled.

Zero nodded and he moved his hard penis mtowards Rose's mouth.

Rose licked her muzzle as she put her muzzle over Zero's hard penis and started gently sucking it and licking it with her tongue while moaning.

Zero moaned loudly.

Rose kept sucking happily loving the taste of her mate's hard cock "Fuck your cock tastes so fucking good my love no wonder i love having it inside my tight wet vagina".

Zero giggled and moaned "Thanks love"

Rose giggled as she kept sucking happily on Zero's cock as she wrapped her tongue around it every now and then when suddenly Rose passed out.

~Back at the lookout~

Xeno: Are you and Flame ready to train my loves?

Silvex: I am always Ready,

Flame: I'm ready to bring the heat.

Silvex focused hard, a white energy glowing around his body.

Xeno: Very good mate *glows blue*

Silvex closes his eyes, his breathing slows, and increases in depth.

Flame: He looks deep in thought.

Xeno: Focus mate.

Flame: Oh right sorry. *glows orange*

Silvex sits down… He pays no attention to what Flame and Xeno said.

Xeno: Hmm what if we were to combine our powers?

Silvex: That is basically what I did when i fused our Souls and Bodies together.

Xeno: Oh right *fires off a blue lightning bolt*

Flame: Oh cool hmm I wonder *fires off an orange fireball*

Xeno; Silvex?

Silvex is quiet for some time, then a frenzy of silver lightning fills the sky. The air grows cold quickly.

Xeno: Oh that is so cool mate.

Flame: The cold doesn't bother me. My body is naturally hot. Silvex your powers are cool. *accidentally fired off an orange lightning bolt*

The bolt was about to strike Silvex, but in a flash, a shield of Ice formed around Silvex, and blocked the lightning.

Flame: Oops sorry Silvex. I didn't mean to fire off that bolt at you.

SIlvex: It's quite alright, i'm aware of my surroundings,

Flame: Oh that's so awesome.

Silvex smiles, then resumes his deep breathing.

Flame: (Hmm there is something I always been wanting to try.) *glows orange as his body started to catch fire*

Silvex feels the heat, and feeling mildly hot from the heat of the flames, Ice began forming all over his fur.

Flame: uh Silvex you ok? *kills the flames*

Silvex: Unfortunately, I do not do well in the heat. My body prefers to stay 'Frosty',

Flame: Well I'm the opposite. I don't do well in extremely cold weather.

Silvex: I see, Well then, I suppose we could help each other build up a resistance to our weakness?

Flame: How do you suppose we do that?

Silvex gets up and sits next to Flame.

Silvex: Well… We can do that another day. Xeno was right about my heat…

Xeno: Then why not we go into Flames new pup house and have some fun then?

Silvex smiled and nodded eagerly,

Xeno and Flame walked into Flame's pup house.

Silvex tackles Xeno once he walks in and closes the door.

Silvex: This time… I'm hungry for some delicious cock,

Xeno: Mine or Flame's?

Silvex: Both,

Silvex licks his lips hungrily. Then he goes down and licks Xeno's shealth.

Xeno moaned and then Flame started kissing Xeno deeply.

Silvex was now glowing slightly a mix of Orange, blue, and silver as he took turns licking Xeno's and Flame's crotches.

Both Xeno and Flame were glowing the same mixture as Silvex as they moaned loudly.

Silvex kept on licking both pups, hungry for cock and cum and…

Both of them came at the same time.

SIlvex happily licked the cum up, their cocks weren't even halfway hard.

SIlvex: ~I didn't tell Flame my thing for…~

Flame: ~For what Silvex?~

SIlvex: ~For piss,~

Flame: ~Umm ok then~

Xeno: ~ Did you want to tell him mate or should I~

SIlvex: ~Yea, its a weird thing, i know…

Flame: ~ It might be weird but since you like it I could be happy to oblige you with your fetish~

Silvex: ~thanks Flame,~

Silvex keeps sucking on both pups cocks, happily licking the rock hard bones.

Flame then felt the need to pee badly.

Silvex could feel this.

Silvex: Does my dally need to relieve himself?

Flame nodded.

Flame: Umm is it ok if I do it on you?

Silvex: Oh yes, hose me down my firefighter, but, same some for my mouth,

Flame peed all over Silvex and then peed into his mouth.

Flame: Ah that's better.

Silvex moaned, loving the feeling of Flame's scent all over him. He wrapped his lips on the tip of Flame's cock and began slurping down the rest.

Xeno: Well this Shepherd needs to go too *pees all over Silvex*

Silvex was in cloud nine, letting his two mates piss all over his body.

Xeno: Hmm Silvex? Me and Flame were thinking that we have our scent on you but we don't have your scent on us. So maybe would you….like to pee on us?

Silvex: Of course my mates, it would only be fair of me, after you two gave me something so satisfying,

Xeno and Flame: Please do it Silvex.

Silvex gets up, and towering over both pups, he begins pissing all over the two.

Xeno and Flame both moaned happily as they loved the feeling of Silvex's scent on them.

Xeno: I can see why you have a thing for piss mate. It feeeeels sooooo goood.

Silvex giggled.

Silvex: Well its a good thing i've been holding it in all day,

Silvex sighed happily as he hosed down Xeno and Flame some more.

Xeno: I think you got me liking having someone pee on me but only from Flame and you Silvex.

Silvex giggled, and aimed so more piss drenched Xeno

Xeno then put his mouth on the tip of Silvex's cock so he could taste Silvex's piss.

Silvex moaned with a smile as he pissed into Xeno's mouth.

Xeno: FUCK! That tastes fucking amazing mate.

Silvex smiled as he unloaded the rest of his golden juice into Xeno's mouth.

Flame then grabbed Silvex and Xeno and kissed both of them

Silvex happily kissed back, then groaned a bit.

Flame: What's wrong Silvex?

Silvex: It's my heat… Its why i wanna suck dick so badly…

Silvex's eyes were filled with primal hunger, and lust as he eyed Xeno and Flame's bodies and cocks.

Xeno: Well then what are you waiting for?

SIlvex once again tackled both Flame and Xeno, and began taking turns licking and sucking both pup's cocks.

Xeno and Flame were both moaning loudly.

SIlvex felt heat in his body… He sucked and licked more and more and more

Xeno: Keep going it feels sooooo good.

Silvex: Hrrrggg… I can only suck one at a time…

Silvex continued his assault of licking and sucking on both pups.

Both pups moaned loudly

Silvex felt something in his heart…

Then, it felt like both Xeno and Flame were getting full on blowjobs, Silvex had somehow made a clone of himself,

Xeno and Flame were lost in pleasure as they moaned loudly.

SIlvex and his clone sucked hard on both pups cocks, SIlvex never wanted to stop.

Xeno and Flame just kept moaning.

Silvex and his clone sucker harder and harder and harder… The familiar feeling in SIlvex's heart building up…

Then, both Flame and Xeno felt their cocks being sucked so hard, they were growing.

Xeno and Flame both groaned as they felt their cocks getting longer and bigger.

Silvex and his clone kept their sucking, making both pup's cocks longer, and bigger.

Both pups moaned loudly.

'I'm gonna make my mates the biggest dogs around,' SIlvex thought, as he kept on sucking Xeno, his clone sucking Flame.

Xeno: This feels like I died and went to heaven mate.

Flame nodded in agreement.

Silvex happily kept sucking Xeno's 48" Cock, still making it bigger. The clone was sucking Flame's 72" cock, which too was still growing.

Xeno: Uh mate when are you planning to stop growing our cocks?

Silvex stopped, Xeno at 50", Flame at 80"

Silvex: S-s-sorry, *Blushes badly* I don't really have a limit when i say i like big bones,

Xeno: It's no biggie mate.

Silvex smiled, and resumed his growth sucking.

SIlvex: ~Don't worry, i can reverse this once my heat fades…~

Xeno: ~I'm not worried~

Silvex groaned in a heated tone.

Silvex: ~ I neeeed mooooooorrreeee…~

Xeno felt his cock get bigger and bigger, the clone mimicking Silvex's actions on Flame.

~Meanwhile in the back of Zero's ambo.~

Zero was trying to wake up Rose "Love please wake up so we can finish"

Rose suddenly opened her eyes "Wh what happen"?

Zero "You passed out love"

Rose sighed "Oh dam well i'm awake now so give me back that great cock of your's so i can suck it like nuts".

Zero nodded and pushed his cock towards Rose again

Rose right away started sucking Zero's cock hard and fast "Fuck you still taste good my love".

Zero "Of course i taste great my mate."

Rose kept sucking more and more "I want you to cum in both my mouth and my wet tight pussy my love".

Zero moaned loudly and only nodded.

Rose then started licking Zero's cock as well as she took his balls into her mouth and started sucking and licking them as well.

Zero "Oh fuck your mouth is fucking magical love."

Rose giggled and kept sucking and licking Zero's hard cock and his big balls "MMMmmmmm your balls taste interesting love i love it".

Zero "FUCK! Whatever you are doing love continue please."

Rose kept sucking and licking Zero's cock and balls as hard and fast as she could "Zero i want your cock in my wet fucking pussy i'm so wet right now i want it in their so bad then you can fuck me like you have never fucked me before".

Zero nodded. "Ok then my love then bring that sexy vagina over here then."

Rose stopped sucking and moved her very wet vagina around so Zero's hard cock was at right a the front of it "FUCK ME LOVE FUCK ME HARD I WANT YOU SO BAD SMASH THAT HARD COCK OF YOURS INTO ME"!

Zero "Are you sure love?"

Rose "Yes i don't care about the pain i just want you to fuck me please my love i will have more chance of getting pregnant with pups or more pups".

Zero only nodded and started thrusting into Rose

Rose moaned loudly as she felt Zero's cock get thrusted into her wet tight vagina "Yes that's it deeper lover go deeper".

Zero thrusted deeper and harder and faster.

Rose moaned more loudly "FUCK YES THAT'S IT ZERO JUST LIKE THAT NOW FUCK ME AND FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM"!

Zero kept the pace he was currently at and kept thrusting and out of her vagina.

Rose moaned more and more "Your cock feels so fucking good inside my wet pussy my love".

Zero " Then maybe i should keep it in you love."

Rose giggled and moaned "Oh i would love that very much my love but first keep fucking me and fill me with your cum so i can get more pregnant then you can leave that great cock inside me".

Zero moaned loudly as he felt tense in his lower region.

Rose "Do it fill me up my love"!

Zero howled loudly as he came hard into Rose's vagina.

Rose moaned loudly as she felt her vagina fill with Zero's cum "Fuck that was amazing my love".

Zero "Of course it was amazing my love. Because I am amazing."

Rose giggled "Yes you are amazing my love and you have an amazing mate as well".

Zero nuzzled Rose. "Thanks my love"

Rose nuzzled Zero back "So what should we do now my love"?

Zero "Well I think it's time I introduce you to the chief."

Rose "you really think that's a good idea in the state i am in my love"?

Zero "FUCK! I forgot sorry. I meant to say when you get better, I will introduce you to the chief."

Rose smiled "Ok then my" Rose suddenly started to feel very weak and dizzy "Love something's wrong".

Their was a lot of blood under Rose and more coming out of her.

Zero looked at her stitches and gasped at what he saw. "SHIT! NOT GOOD! SOME OF YOUR STITCHES BROKE!"

Rose "Can you fix them"? Rose said weakly.

Zero nodded and replace her broken stitches.

Rose was still a bit weak "Thank you love so what now"?

Zero "Lets just stay here. I have the day off."

Rose smiled the best she could "can we go back to the lookout and rest their my love please"?

Zero nodded and hopped into the driver seat and drove back to the lookout.

Rose "So my love i'm 100% sure i will be pregnant after today as long as that rock didn't go into that part of my lower body "i can't wait".

Zero nodded happily "I hope so my love"

Rose "Zero my love will you lay with me for the rest of the day please"?

Zero "Of course my love"

Rose smiled and giggled "thank you my love how long till we reach the lookout"?

Zero "Should be in a min or so love."

Rose "Sweet oh it will be interesting to see what Ryder says when he see's me like this".

Zero "It will indeed my love."

Rose just lied her head down on the floor of Zero's ambo and waited until they got to the lookout.

A minute later they arrived at the lookout and the first thing Zero noticed was there was an empty space to place his ambulance which happened to be near Rose's pup house.

Rose "are we there yet my love"?

Zero "Yeah and it's look like Ryder gave me a spot near your pup house"

Rose "Oh sweet well things could get very interesting then couldn't they" Rose got up and slowly got out of the back of Zero's ambo and walked to her pup house. Rose then walked inside and lied down on her pup pillow.

Zero followed Rose and lied down next to her.

Rose "it's good to be home and lying down with the best mate i could ever ask for" Rose licked Zero on the side of his face.

Zero licked back "Thanks love. You are the best mate I could have asked for" Then he nuzzled her gently.

Rose giggled and nuzzled Zero back "Thank love i think i should get some rest with everything that's happened to me today".

Zero "Yeah go ahead love."

Before Zero had even finished talking Rose was fast asleep next to him.

Zero chuckled to himself as he fell asleep.

~With Silvex, Xeno, and Flame~

Xeno: Oi mate! That feels sooooooooo gooooooood! Keep going Silvex please!

Silvex kept sucking on Xeno's 50" cock.

The clone was sucking just as hard on Flame's 80" cock

Both Xeno and Flame were close to their climax

Silvex sucked hard, the clone mimicking Silvex.

Xeno: FUCK! I'm not gonna last. I'm sooooooo cloooose!

Flame had howled out loud as he came hard into the clone's mouth.

THe cum was teleported from the clone's mouth into SIlvex's who slurped it down as he kept sucking Xeno.

Xeno: *panting heavily* I-I-I'm gonna….I'm gonna….FUCK! *he moans loudly as he came hard into Silvex's mouth*

SIlvex gulped down every last drop of cum, then proceeded to lick both Xeno and Flame's cocks clean, the clone faded away.

Xeno then brought both his mates in for another heated three way kiss.

Silvex kissed Flame and Xeno deeply

Xeno: So Silvex, you want my ass and Flame can bury his 80" bone in your ass?

Silvex smiled and nodded

Xeno shaked his ass at Silvex teasingly and Flame mounted Silvex

Silvex mounted Xeno, rubbing his 36" cock against Xeno's ass

Xeno whined loudly as Flame pushed into Silvex gently.

SIlvex moaned a bit.

Silvex: What's wrong Xeno?

Xeno: I think my heat made me whine mate. I want that cock in my ass soooooooooo badly!

Silvex nodded, and roughly thrusted into Xeno.

Xeno moaned loudly as Flame started thrusting in and out slowly.

Silvex moaned as he copied Flame's pace, thrusting in and out of Xeno.

Flame: Fuck Silvex! You're tight as hell. *thrusts faster and harder*

Xeno moaned with each thrust from Silvex.

SIlvex: Glad to know…

Silvex moans with as he keeps thrusting in and out of Xeno.

Xeno: Oh your cock makes feel higher than heaven Silvex. *moans louder*

Flame kept thrusting in and out of Silvex.

Silvex chuckled, and moaned more as he went deeper and harder

Xeno: Oh thats it. Keep hitting that spot please mate.

Flame: Fuck! Your ass feels awesome Silvex.

SIlvex moaned louder as he adjusted his position so he could keep hitting the spot that Xeno had voiced.

Xeno moaned very loudly when Silvex the spot.

Silvex glowed Silver as he began putting all his energy into pounding Xeno's spot

Flame started pounding Silvex harder and faster.

Silvex moaned as he felt the 80" cock ram through his body,

Xeno had cummed all over his body from the pleasure.

Silvex chuckled, and moaned more as he felt Flame's cock slide through his body, he could even feel it in his throat.

Flame just kept pounding Silvex and could feel he was getting close.

Silvex felt himself growing close too.

Silvex: I'm… i'm gonna burst…

Xeno: Do it mate. Fill me all the way up. I want your puppies. *laughs at his own joke*

Silvex: Easily done…

Silvex howls as he starts cumming into Xeno, while glowing Silver, blue, and Orange.

Flame also howled as he came hard into Silvex and was glowing Orange, Silver and Blue.

Xeno was glowing Blue, Silver and Orange as he felt Silvex cum hard into him.

Silvex felt Flame's cock shoot the cum right into his mouth, he closed his lips tightly so none could leak out as he kept pumping more cum into Xeno.

Xeno could feel his belly swell up with Silvex's cum.

Silvex: I can keep going till you want me to stop…

Xeno could feel his belly was close to getting full.

Xeno: Please no more Silvex. I have enough of your cum to make 1000 puppies. *chuckles*

Silvex moans more as he stops, then pulls out of Xeno.

SIlvex: I love you, my big bone mates,

Xeno and Flame smiled

Xeno and Flame: We love you too Silvex

Silvex hugged them both.

Silvex felt his soul… Stirring…

He decided not to worry about it now, as he was tried now.

Yawning, he kissed both his mates.

Silvex: Who's up for a power nap? I'm exhausted…

Xeno and Flame raised their paws.

Xeno and Flame: We are.

Silvex then got an idea.

Silvex: How about my mates shove their cocks inside me, and leave them there while we sleep?

Xeno and Flame: We like that idea Silvex. *both shove their cocks into Silvex's ass and fell asleep*

SIlvex moaned happily, his ass squeezing his mates cocks, and keeping them warm as he fell asleep, hugging Flame and Xeno.

Then a beep could be heard from everyone's pup tags

Ryder "PAW Patrol to the Lookout"

Rose woke up "Wh what oh Ryder's calling everyone well better go" Rose walked out of her pup house and into the lookout.

Silvex Yawned.

Silvex: "Lets get going my mates, no time to rest now,"

Xeno "Ok lets go mates"

Flame "Time to bring the heat."

~The top of the Lookout~

Chase: "PAW Patrol ready for action Ryder sir."

Ryder "Thanks for coming so quickly pups. Jake was walking bye Mr. Porter's restaurant when he noticed it was burning. So for this mission I need Flame, Marshall, Rose, Xeno, and Silvex"

Rose was shocked to hear her name called for the mission "MMMmmmmm Ryder why did you call me for the mission in the state i'm in i'm useless" Rose lowered her head.

Ryder "I suppose Skye could go with you or maybe you should rest. Oh I know you can stay here and keep us updated."

Rose sighed "Ok that sounds good so what does that mean what do i do"?

Ryder "Xeno. Can you stay here and help Rose keeps us updated if the fire spreads to other places?"

Rose "I can do it you need Xeno more with you incase you need extra paws down their".

Xeno "Rose is right mate. You are probably going to need me down there"

Ryder "Ok Silvex. Can you design something that can possibly prevent the spread of the fire?"

Silvex: "Sure thing Ryder!"

Ryder "Marshall and Flame, you know what your job is?"

Both nodded.

Marshall "I'm fired up Ryder"

Flame "Time to bring the heat Ryder."

Ryder "Alright. Xeno I will tell you your job at the emergency site."

Xeno "Roger that Ryder sir."

Ryder "Alright lets go guys. PAW Patrol is on a roll"

Rose walked up to the big tv "Oh this will be interesting".

~At Mr. Porter's~

Rose "Ok checking can everyone hear me i got news on the fire".

Xeno "Loud and clear Rose"

Flame and Marshall "yep we're good Rose"

Rose "Ok so it looks like the hottest spot is the basement and i'm picking up two life signs on the second floor of the shop".

Xeno "Checking now….. OH GOD! Its …"

Flame and Marshall were putting out the fire.

Rose "Oh no GUYS their are two big gas bottles in the basement they could go any minute"!

Xeno "Hmm Silvex mate?"

Silvex: "One step ahead of ya, I got heat shields for Marshall and Flame, these should keep the heat off of them, and the flames won't be able to touch them."

Flame and Marshall "What would we do without ya Silvex?"

Silvex laughed.

Flame and Marshall went into the building while putting out the fire from inside.

Rose "MMMmmmmm guys i'm picking a another life sign it's very weak coming from inside the roof someone may want check it out".

Xeno "Silvex could you check out the roof?"

Silvex pressed a button on his pup pack, and hover jets appear, and he flew up to the roof.

Flame and Marshall went up to the second level and saw Mr. Porter badly burned but still barely alive.

Flame "Silvex? Is there anything we can do to save Mr. Porter."

Silvex: "Ask Xeno about the Medi-gun in my ATV,"

Rose "Fl….ame their ….should…..one…..other…...sign…...near".

Flame "Rose? You there?"

Rose "...yes…smoke…..breaking…..up"

The communication went dead because of interference from the smoke.

Rose "Dam it Silvex your right over the weak life sign right now".

Silvex landed on the roof, and drawing out a blade of concentrated electricity, cut a hole below him and jumped down.

Xeno:~Silvex? I'll teleport that Medi-Gun to you if ya need it~

Rose "Silvex what do you see anything"?

Silvex sharpened his vision and looked around.

Silvex: ~Yes please Xeno,~

Xeno focused on the Medi-Gun and teleported it to Silvex.

Rose "Mmmmmmm guys can you all still hear me"?

Silvex: "Loud and clear," He said as he set up his Medi-gun.

Rose "Ok good because mmmm the tv just died i can't see anything but at last i saw them gas bottles were very close to exploding so everyone please be careful" Rose suddenly felt dizzy.

Silvex: Ruff! StarVision!

Some shades popped onto Silvex's eyes out of his helmet, and he activated it, now seeing the room as clear as day through the smoke. He spotted Callie in the corner.

Silvex: Callie! Are you alright?

Callie just meowed.

Xeno: ~Mate, we lost contact with Marshall and Flame.~

Silvex: ~Okay, one second.~

Silvex carefully picked up Callie with his left arm.

Silvex: Hold on kitty,

On the Second Floor.

Marshall: Flame! Ruff thermal vision! *spots Flame on the ground coughing*

Flame: Get Mr Porter Marshall! I'll be fine!

Marshall nodded and went to the room where Mr. Porter was

Marshall found Mr. porter on the ground passed out and put him on his back.

Rose "...guys….fire….bang…...explode…...away".

Silvex had just gotten Callie to safety. Activating his own Fire Shield, he ran into the building.

Flame was still coughing and had his oxygen mask on, but the smoke had gotten into his lungs.

Silvex: Flame?! Flame, where are you?!

Flame: Silvex? I can hear you but I can't see you. I'm in the *cough* room straight *cough* ahead.

Silvex walked forward, the smoke unaffecting him as he entered the room, and walked to Flame using his StarVision.

Flame: *cough* FireView activate! *his helmet brings out a screen that allows him to see through the smoke as long it wasn't heavy. SILVEX!

Silvex hugged Flame, and put him on his back.

Silvex: Hang tight, i'll get us out of here,

Flame: But what about Ma-*coughs hard and loud* Marsh?

Marshall had just passed Silvex and Flame and had Mr. Porter on his back.

Marshall: Guys we better get out of here. The building is going to be gone in a few minutes. Silvex are you coming?

Rose "Everyone get clear of the building it's…".

BOOM! There was a huge explosion and it sent everyone flying back from the force of the explosion

Silvex, had used his powers to shield Flame, Marshall, Mr Porter, and himself from the explosion.

Flame was coughing very badly.

Silvex lowered the Shield once it was safe.

Silvex: are you alright Flame?

Flame shook his head.

Flame: I think I have a lot of smoke in my lungs

Silvex: We'll need to have Marshall look at you then,

Silvex got up, and carried Flame out of the smoldering ruins of the house

Marshall was looking over Mr. Porter.

Marshall: *to himself* Damn Mr. Porter has third degree burns all over his body. *then he noticed Silvex walking over* Yes Silvex?

Silvex: Flame inhaled smoke, and i'm afraid he isn't fairing well. Can you check him? I'll handle Mr. Porter,

Marshall: Ok but be careful. He has third degree burns all over. *x-rays Flame's body and noticed that his lungs were filled with smoke* OH Shit! Not Good!

Silvex had just finished healing Mr. Porter with his Medi-Gun.

Silvex: What's up Marshall?

Marshall: Its bad. His lungs are full of smoke. Flame how long did you have the oxygen mask off for?

Flame: Um about 15 minutes.

Marshall: 15 MINUTES!?

Flame whimpered.

Marshall: Then that explains why his lungs are full of smoke and the bad coughs.

Silvex: My Medi-Gun can't heal that, but it can speed up the process of recovery if he breathes into an oxygen mask.

Suddenly their was smoke coming out of the top of the lookout.

Marshall: Shit! Silvex can you stay here and keep an eye on Flame please?

The top floor of the lookout was in flames as the big tv had fallen on top of Rose and trapped her as well as knocking her out.

Silvex got a oxygen mask on Flame and powered up the Medi-Gun on him at full power.

Flame's coughs got a lot of better, but still found it hard to breathe.

Marshall had rushed off to the lookout.

Silvex: Flame, are you gonna be alright by yourself?

Flame: I'll be fine love go help Marshie.

Meanwhile there was a big bit of glass just hanging above Rose's head.

Rose came to and tried to yell but was to weak and just passed out again.

Silvex was following close behind Marshall.

Silvex: 'Wait… Flame called MArshall Marshie… What's that all about?'

Marshall: What are you thinking about there Silvex?

Silvex: Just about something Flame said...

Marshall: Did he call me Marshie?

Silvex: How'd you know?

Marshall: He called me that when we were friends as puppies.

Silvex: So you've known him for quite awhile then?

Marshall: Oh yes. We even went to the Academy together. But after the Academy i haven't seen him until today.

Silvex nodded thoughtfully

Marshall: I think it was about the same time he met Laser too.

Silvex and Marshall pulled up at the Lookout.

Silvex: We need to put this fire out… I wonder…

Marshall: God where is the EMT when you need him?

Zero yelled from the top of the lookout.

Zero: I'm up here with Rose!

Silvex: Marshall, I have something that could put out all the flames instantly, but its in the lab, can you help me?

Marshall: Yes what do you need?

Silvex: I need you to put out that fire… *Points at the flames consuming the entrance doors*

Marshall nodded.

Marshall: Ruff Water Cannons! *aims them at the door* Ruff Spray! *puts out the fires blocking the entrance doors*

Silvex runs in, and evades the fires as best as he can as he makes his way down to the lab.

Xeno: ~Silvex?~

Silvex: ~Yes Xeno?~

Xeno: ~That fire was caused by the TV falling down~

Silvex: ~How did the TV fall down anyway?~

Xeno: ~Loose Screws.~

Silvex: ~I'm going to talk to Ryder about proper maintenance after this, he is a smart ten year old, but come on!~

Xeno: ~Ok then. And Flame is doing better.~

Marshall: Silvex? Do you have the device yet?

Silvex was coming back up with a bomb like device in his mouth

Marshall: What is that? *points to the device*

Silvex: Sub-Zero Anti-Fire Frost bomb. Can extinguish a mildly sized inferno.

Marshall: Ok then use it then Silvex.

Silvex set it in the center of the tower, in the elevator.

Silvex: kay, better get out, it gets very cold to chill out the flames.

Marshall: Wait aren't Rose and the others in the lookout?

Silvex: … Shit.

 **A/N: Holy crap! First ever 8k+ chapter ever done. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Be on the lookout for the final chapter of Pups Meet Xeno. SgtJay out.**


	10. Moving On and A Mysterious Attack

**A/N: hey guys CyberWolf SgtJay here bringing you the FINAL chapter of Pups Meet Xeno. It has been an incredible journey writing this story. Also if you vould take a few seconds to visit my profile and vote on the poll there, it would be greatly appreciated as it would decide which two of the six listed I will be focusing on. Thanks, and this story has reached over 1000 views. Thanks for sticking with this story until the very end. CyberWolf SgtJay out.**

Chapter 10: Moving On and a Mysterious Attack

Marshall: Silvex. Don't set off that bomb just yet. We need to get the others out.

Silvex: got it Marshall.

Marshall: Let's split up. Go find Chase, Rocky, and Zuma. I'll find Zero, Rose, Rubble, and Skye.

Silvex nodded.

Silvex: okay Marshall,

Meanwhile with Zero and Rose.

Zero was knocked out from breathing in too much smoke.

Marshall was searching the lookout for the others and found Rubble and Skye stuck under some furniture.

Marshall called Silvex.

Marshall: _Any luck Silvex? I found Rubble and Skye. But no sign of Zero or Rose._

Silvex: _I'm doing my best, but this smoke is very thick, i can't see much…_

Marshall: _Is there something that you can use to help you see better? I am going to try to get Skye and Rubble unstuck._

Silvex: Starvision!

SIlvex's mask came on, and his vision sharpened. He looked around in the room he was in.

Xeno: ~Silvex? You there?~

Marshall started moving the furniture off of Rubble.

Rubble: Please hurry Marshall.

Silvex: ~I'm here Xeno,~

Xeno: ~Zero somehow got out of the lookout. But I'm still detecting six heat signatures Silvex.~

Silvex: ~IF you can give me their exact locations, that would be great,~

Xeno: ~Hmm Chase and Zuma are in the basement. And Rubble and Skye are in the living room but Marshall is working on it. Rose is on the top floor. Rocky is in the kitchen.~

Silvex made his way into the basement.

Silvex: Zuma! Chase!?

Chase: Over here Silvex! In the corner by the lockers.

Silvex made his way over to Chase.

Silvex: Have you seen Zuma?

Chase: I believe he is over by the furnace.

Silvex: Do you think you can walk?

Chase: I can try Silvex. *gets up and starts limping out of the basement* Just get Zuma out safely please.

Suddenly their was a loud noise from the top of the lookout as the roof caved in on top of Rose.

Xeno: ~Silvex! The roof just caved in. We need to get them out and fast before the whole building collapses.~

Silvex ran over to the furnace.

Silvex: Zuma?

Zuma called out weakly.

Zuma: Ovew hewe dude. I can't feel my legs.

Silvex followed Zuma's voice and inspected his legs.

Zuma: Is it bad dude?

Silvex: Nothing major, i'll carry you out of here…

Silvex lifted the lab onto his back and scampered out of the basement

Marshall had managed to get Rubble and Skye unstuck and had carried both out of the lookout and went up to the top floor.

Marshall: ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU!

Marshall: _Silvex, after you find Rocky, can you help me with moving the pieces of the roof off of Rose?_

Silvex: _Ten-four Marshall._

Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Rocky was laying by the refrigerator.

Rocky slowly came to "What happen hello anyone"?

Silvex slowly made his way back into the lookout, and into the kitchen.

SIlvex: Rocky? Are you there?!

Rocky "Silvex is that you"?

SIlvex: Yes, where are you?

Rocky "i don't know i think i'm near the back of the kitchen i don't know".

Silvex made his way over to the fridge.

Silvex: There you are, Here,

Silvex grabbed Rocky's paw.

Rocky felt Silvex grab his paw "Oh there you are Silvex please get me out of here".

Silvex lead Rocky out of the lookout.

Marshall: _Silvex? Have you found Rocky?_

Silvex: _Yes, we're both out of the lookout,_

Marshall: _That's good. Umm it is possible for you to come like right now? The roof pieces are heavy as fuck.._

Silvex: _I'm on my way._

With Rocky with him, Silvex arrived where Marshall was.

Marshall: Oh thank god. You're here Silvex. You know how hard it is to move these heavy ass pieces?

Silvex: Is Rose around here somewhere?

Marshall: We would need to move the pieces around. She's probably underneath all this rubble.

Silvex sat before the rubble, and slowly, began removing it all with his levitational power.

Marshall was happy.

Marshall: Keep going. I'm sure we'll see her body somewhere.

Marshall: I see her paw!

Silvex focused on that certain area, clearing the debris away faster.

Marshall: Come on Silvex. Keep going *feels the building start to shake* FUCK! The building is going to collapse!

Silvex quickened his pace further.

Marshall could see Rose's body now.

Marshall: Keep going I see her body.

Silvex kept going until all the debris was cleared away

Marshall grabbed Rose and went down the slide.

Marshall: Silvex? Can your Medi-Gun heal Rose?

Silvex: Yes,

Marshall set Rose carefully down on the ground.

Silvex aimed the gun at Rose, and went to pull the lever that activated it,

As he did so however, the power pack of the medi-gun shot out sparks and caught on fire.

Marshall was shocked. "SILVEX! TURN IT OFF! BEFORE-"

Silvex took it off and threw it at the lookout, right as it exploded, causing more of the lookout to burst into flames.

Marshall motioned to Silvex to set off the ice bomb.

Silvex took the device, and ran into the lookout. He set it in the elevator, and ran out back to Marshall. It went off, and both Marshall and Silvex were blown back a bit as a gust of arctic wind erupted from the lookout, the flames dying instantly, and the lookout covered in icy frost.

Marshall sighed in relief. "Well at the least it's not burning anymore. But how long until it thaws out?"

"Not for too long," Silvex said as he looked at Rose. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her now…"

Xeno came over "Let's put her out of her misery then mates. Ryder's not going to like it, but what choice do we have?"

"I suppose so, I'll go tell Ryder the news," Silvex said as he got on his ATV.

"Wait Silvex. When I said we have to put her out of her misery, I meant I have to shoot her. I don't like it but I suppose it's necessary." Xeno said.

Silvex shook his head. "YOu can do that, but i'd rather not stick around to watch it,"

Xeno nodded "I understand. I'll see you later then mate." Xeno picked up Rose's body and carried it to the river.

Silvex drove off to go find Ryder.

Xeno put the gun to Rose's head "I'm so sorry" Tears were going down his face as he pulled the trigger. **BANG!** Rose's lifeless body hit the floor with blood pouring from the wound in her head.

" _Ryder sir? Where are you?_ " Silvex asked through his pup-tag.

Ryder answered the call " _Silvex? What's the matter?"_

" _Rose… Rose passed away."_ Came Silvex's reply.

Ryder was shocked " _What happened?"_

" _There was a fire at the lookout. She died from some debris collapsing on her, we've put the fire out."_ Silvex said.

Ryder broke down crying. " _She was a good p-p-pup. But what we going to do about her body?_ "

 _"I don't know Ryder, I just don't know. Xeno has it right now…"_

Ryder sighed " _Alright but at least the lookout is safe. How badly damaged was it?_ "

 _"The Damage wasn't too bad, repairs shouldn't take too long. However, I would like to talk to you about proper maintenance, since the cause of the fire was the result of the Screen falling off its stand."_

" _SHIT! I forgot to check that. I thought I doubled checked everything."_

" _Maybe you just need some help. After all, I'm surprised a ten-year-old is doing all of this on his own."_ Silvex said.

Ryder sighed " _Yeah it's hard work. And you're right I do need some help."_

" _You can always ask someone, you know that right?"_

" _Oh yeah. I could anyways I'll see you guys later tonight."_

Silvex turned his ATV around and headed back to the lookout to help with the repairs.

Xeno was crying in his van when Silvex had returned moments later. He was holding Rose's pup-tag. He called out to Silvex telepathically ~Silvex, i-i-its done. Her body i put in the river and let it flow away.~

Silvex parked his ATV and walked over to Xeno's puphouse. He walked in and hugged Xeno, not saying a word.

Xeno cried into his shoulder as he hugged Silvex.

Silvex sat there, hugging Xeno as he cried.

Xeno looked up "What's going to happen to Zero now? He's going to be lonely." He sighed and continued crying.

"I don't know Xeno, but right now, let's not worry about that…" Silvex said

Flame walked in.

Flame hugged both Xeno and Silvex. "Hey loves. You guys miss me?"

"Yes," Silvex said. "I think Xeno needs some comforting,"

"What happened? Why is Xeno sad?" Flame asked.

"I...don't... want … to….talk…. about... it" Xeno replied between sobs.

"That's fine love," Silvex said, kissing Xeno on the cheek.

"Hey guys I have idea. How about we have some fun?" Flame said.

"What do you think Xeno?"

"Hell yes please!" Xeno yelled happily.

Silvex giggled. "That's the pup I wanna see," He said.

Xeno tackled Silvex and started kissing his neck.

Silvex moaned a bit

Xeno chuckled as he kept kissing Silvex's neck.

Flame joined Xeno in kissing Silvex's neck as he kissed the other side.

SIlvex moaned loudly, panting a bit too.

Xeno moaned at the taste of Silvex's neck "God damn mate. You taste fucking awesome."

Silvex chuckled, and flipped around so now he was kissing Xeno's neck.

Xeno giggled "Well then love. Kiss all you want on my neck."

Flame was still kissing Silvex's neck.

Silvex kissed more, rubbing his body against Xeno's.

Xeno moaned in pleasure "Oh fuck yes mate. Rub that sexy body of yours against mine."

Silvex got on top of Xeno so that he was grinding their crotches together,

Xeno grabbed Silvex and brought his body closer so that their crotches were closer.

Flame chuckled at Xeno and Silvex. "Oh you two are perfect for each other but i want some of that fun."

Silvex shook his butt at Flame as he kissed Xeno deeply.

Flame giggled as he mounted Silvex and pushed in gently.

Silvex moaned loudly as an idea popped into his mind.

Xeno looked at Silvex "I know that look love. What's on your mind?"

Silvex only looked into Xeno's eyes.

Xeno chuckled. "Oh so you want two dicks up your ass do you?"

SIlvex nodded

Xeno got up and went behind Silvex and pushed in and moaned as he felt his dick rub against Flame's.

Silvex moaned out loudly as his ass was stretched out.

Both Xeno and Flame started thrusting at the same time.

Silvex moaned louder and louder.

Xeno giggled "Sounds like someone is enjoying himself."

SIlvex only moaned more

Flame looked at Xeno with a smirk "Shall we pound his ass as hard as we can?"

Xeno nodded and with a look towards Flame and they both started going as fast and hard as they can.

SIlvex gasped, and then howled out in pleasure

Xeno and Flame just kept pounding Silvex hard.

Silvex howled as he glowed a mix of silver, orange, and blue.

Both pups giggled as they pounded Silvex's ass.

Silvex was panting heavily as he kept howling out in pleasure

Both Xeno and Flame could feel they were close.

"Silvex this was a good idea. We should do this more often." Xeno said and then he got an idea. "Hey Silvex. Can you think of anyone that can be with Zero? He just lost his mate. He needs to be comforted?"

Silvex panted, trying his best to think, with two cocks up his ass.

"I-I-I Might k-know someone…"

Xeno's eyes lit up. "Who? That is if you want to say it."

Silvex was moaning, a bit in displeasure since both Flame and Xeno stopped fucking him in order to question him on something he didn't really care about at the moment.

Both pups just decided it could wait and resumed pounding Silvex again.

Silvex resumed his howling as Xeno and Flame continued their pounding.

Both pups without warning came hard into Silvex's ass.

Silvex howled out as loud as he possibly could as he came all over the ground.

Both Xeno and Flame stayed in Silvex since their knots were stuck in his ass.

SIlvex moaned, loving the feeling of both his mate's knots stuck inside him.

All three hear a knock on Xeno's puphouse door.

"Hey guys. C-c-can i talk to you?" Zero said while crying.

"Shit," Silvex whispered, trying to move, but Xeno's and Flame's knots were still stuck in him.

"Well this is awkward now." Xeno whispered back. Just then his knot got loose as did Flame's and both pups pulled out.

Silvex moaned a bit as they pulled out, and he walked over to the door. "Yes Zero?"

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again. Not since she -" He looked at Xeno and anger flashed in his eyes. "YOU! You killed her!" He tackles Xeno and pins him by the throat.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Silvex yells out in a voice Xeno, Zero, and Flame had never heard before as Zero was thrown off by some dark force.

Zero tried to get up but he was being held to the ground "Let me at him! Let me at that fucking Aussie. He DESERVES to be punished for what he did to MY MATE!"

The skies grow cloudy… Black lightning clashed angrily above as Silvex's eyes slowly turn black.

Zero was afraid now.

"I wOn't Let yOu EnsUre mY BrOthEr SufFeRs aGaiN!" Silvex spoke in a rather demonic voice

Zero gulped "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry."

Silvex(?) Turned to Xeno and Flame, and sucked a shard of their energy out of their current reserves…

Then he hacked up a glob of black inky substance. When he finished that, he fainted. A heart shape glowing Blue, Orange, and Silver could be seen in the inky like substance as a figure of a ragged husky took form from the black goop. It opened its cold, unfazed purple eyes.

Zero couldn't move. The fear had paralyzed his body.

"fOr FaR tOo loNg i HaD ToO wAtcH hIm SufFer aT tHe hAndS oF bLacK hEArteD peOpLe," This goop Husky said staring at Zero.

Zero gulped "I didn't mean to tackle Xeno. My anger got the better of me. Please-" he stopped talking when he heard yelling

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT! WHEN I DIED, I HAD TO WATCH HIM SUFFER TO THOSE BULLIES! I LONGED TO COMFORT HIM, BUT A FUCKER LIKE YOU!"

 **"YOU KILLED ME!"**

"WAIT! I DIDN'T KILL YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Zero yelled back and wishing he could back away slowly.

By now, this goop pup was too enraged to listen to reason as now it was like a cyclone was striking the Lookout. Tentacles rose from the shadows as the goop pup materialized, into what looked like a hound from hell.

"Now I MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

"Wait please! I beg you for your mercy. I never killed anyone let alone you. Please have mercy on me!" Zero said while sobbing.

The demonic pup was about to strike Zero…

"Sh-shadex?"

Right as the pup was about to slice Zero's head off, he stopped. He turned around to see Silvex standing there with tears in his eyes.

"Shadex, why? He didn't kill you…" Silvex cried a bit.

The pup, Shadex, looked back at Zero, staring into his eyes for what felt like an eternity.

"N-No…" Shadex said after a moment.

Silvex reached out to hug Shadex, but…

"I d-didn't… oh god…"

Shadex only sat down, the storm dying, as he slowly turned back into a pile of… Inky black goop.

Zero couldn't speak as he was crying from fear.

"Shadex, how… how are you alive?" Silvex said, laying near the goop.

"dEteRminaTion, hOpe," Shadex said.

"You've played too much Undertale, you know that?" Silvex said, chuckling while more tears fell down his face.

"Uh mate. Zero hasn't spoken at all. He's paralyzed with fear." Xeno said.

SIlvex sighed and got up and walked over to Zero.

"I'm sorry for that Zero… That was my brother, A dalmatian who looked like you murdered him over some issue i still don't know to this day."

Zero looked at Silvex with a look that said "It's understandable." Then he finally spoke. "It was my brother Austin."

Silvex only hugged Zero. "But… Your action against Xeno… That burst of Emotion i felt somehow brought him back… kind've."

Zero lowered his head "I'm sorry Silvex."

"IT's okay, at least I have my brother back now…" Silvex smiled, and he turned back to the black goop puddle, which had noises of quiet crying from it.

"I d-didn't…" *Hic*

"Comfort him if you must Silvex. I need to go back to the station." Zero turned to walk away

Silvex nodded, and walked over and laid in the middle of the puddle.

"IT's okay Shadex, we all make mistakes," He said, looking down at the blackness.

"I'm sooooorrrryyyyy…"

Silvex sighed. "I love you,"

Shadex took his goop pup form, and hugged Silvex. "Love you too,"

Zero walked away sadly towards the fire station.

"Zero?"

Zero turned around "Yes?"

Shadex was standing there.

"I'm sorry for terrorizing you… I care for my brother so much…"

Zero sighed "It's fine. I understand why you did. It was my brother who killed you."

"Still though, I wish I could make it up to you somehow," Shadex said, his Purple eyes no longer threatening, but they had kindness, and sorrow in them.

Zero looked at his eyes and he went closer to Shadex.

Shadex looked into Zero's eyes. "You hurt too, don't you? I can see it… You lost her,"

Zero only nodded "I attacked Xeno because he killed her. But I didn't realize he had no choice. But how can I move on? She was my mate."

Silvex was watching while checking over Xeno. "Are you okay love?"

Shadex looked deeper into Zero's eyes…

Xeno groaned in pain "I'll be alright. Just bruised is all."

Silvex chuckled. "That's good. I think my brother is falling for Zero."

Xeno tried to laugh but groaned in pain again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Silvex asked. "Maybe we should have Marshall have a look at you,"

Xeno shook his head "Don't bother." He glowed a bright blue and healed himself. "Ah thats better."

Zero looked at Shadex and then tackled and kissed him deeply.

Shadex was a bit surprised, Silvex laughed a bit.

Zero blushed a deep red and got off of Shadex "S-s-sorry Shadex."

Shadex was blushing as he was now in his non-goop pup form. "D-Do you really have feelings for me, even though i am really just a pile of… inky black goop?"

Zero nodded.

Shadex hugged Zero tightly.

Zero chuckled "Good thing I'm bisexual. But I might go gay for you Shadex."

Shadex only kissed Zero's neck.

"That's another thing i remember about my brother, i hope Zero can satisfy him, he's much more sexually active that i ever was," Silvex said.

Xeno chuckled "If i remember right, Zero was always fucking Rose."

Silvex giggled, and kissed Xeno

Xeno kissed back deeply.

Zero grabbed Shadex and kissed him deeply and began glowing yellow.

Shadex moaned and kissed back, glowing purple.

Zero then had an idea "How about we head somewhere more … _private_."

Shadex smirked. "Sure,"

Xeno turned to Silvex "But Zero doesn't have a pup house though."

"He can use mine for now, Since I know where this is going," Silvex said. "HEY ZERO, SHADEX! YOU CAN USE MY PUPHOUSE IF YOU WANT!"

Zero nodded and dragged Shadex into Silvex's pup house.

Shadex giggled as he returned to his goop pup form,

Zero giggled "Oh now I like your new form love."

"It is messy though…" Shadex said, having hugged Zero left some of his black goop on his fur.

Flame walked to Silvex and Xeno "There's something I wish to show you guys." He then glowed orange as his body started bursting into flames. His body grew more muscular and he could feel his power growing. "Say hello to my god form Vulcan."

Silvex was drooling at Flame's new body.

Vulcan chuckled "Someone like my new body?"

Silvex nodded

"I'm basically the God of Fire." Vulcan said.

"Wow Vulcan," Silvex said

Vulcan nodded and he concentrated and fireworks appeared in the sky.

"Pretty," Silvex said, watching.

Xeno looked at Vulcan "Is there anything you can't do Vulcan?'

Vulcan sighed "I cannot create life."

Silvex's eyes pulsed Silver upon hearing that. "Huh? Oh… I feel… funny…" And with that, Silvex fainted.

"Excuse me," Someone said behind Xeno and Vulcan.

Vulcan turned around "Hello there, and who might you be?"

The Husky, whose fur was shining lightly in platinum, and had wings, but other than that, looked like Silvex, smiled.

"Just here for a quick visit," He said as he walked past the two and towards Silvex.

"I haven't seen the likes of you before. Can I ask what your name is sir?" Vulcan asked.

The Husky only put his paw on SIlvex's forehead, the two glowed sky blue for several moments, then he took his paw off. "Fragment 252 Categorized." The husky said, and walked back to Vulcan.

"Fragment? Can you explain please?" Vulcan asked curiously.

"Gatekeeper," Was all the husky said as he walked past, and… Disappeared?

"Hmmm Gatekeeper? Have you heard of him or her Xeno?" Vulcan asked

Xeno shook his head "No sorry mate. I haven't?"

Vulcan turned towards Silvex. "Let's go check on our mate yeah?"

Xeno nodded.

Silvex was still knocked out.

"I don't know why he fainted when I said I cannot create life." Vulcan said concerned.

 **~With Zero and Shadex~**

"Mmmmmm you taste good,"Shadex said as he planted kisses all over Zero's body.

Zero moaned loudly. "Ssssssssshaaaaaadeeex."

"Hmm?" Shadex said, stopping.

"Don't stop please it felt sooooooo good." Zero whined.

Shadex chuckled and kept kissing, having wrapped several tentacles of good around Zero to support himself as he kissed all over the dally's body.

Zero whispered to Shadex "Then take me babe."

Shadex materialized behind Zero. "YOu want me in this form?"

Zero chuckled "If you want to love or you can be in your non goop pup form." 

Shadex kissed Zero's neck as the dalmatian felt something thrust inside him.

"OH FUCK! Was that your dick that just went in?" Zero asked

"Don't worry about that…" Shadex said. "Let's just say i'm inside you now,"

Zero chuckled "Then whatever it is I like it."

Zero felt it squirm around inside him. "Mmmmm me likey," Shadex said.

Zero giggled "Well then my ass is yours to pleasure Shadex."

Shadex started thrusting in and out of Zero

Zero moaned loudly.

Shadex chuckled as he moaned too and increased his pace

"OH FUCK SHADEX KEEP GOING! I FUCKING LOVE THIS!" Zero yelled in pleasure

Shadex chuckled and went deeper

Zero was panting heavily. "Oh fuck yes. Zero likey."

Shadex panted as he kept up his rough pace.

"Cum inside my ass babe." Zero said. "If you are close that is."

"Oh don't worry about that babe," Shadex said as Zero felt something wrap around his cock and began jerking it off.

Zero gasped in shock and then moaned loudly.

Shadex kept fucking Zero while Jerking off The dally.

Zero just kept moaning as he was being fucked and jerked off at the same time.

Shadex kissed Zero's neck again.

Zero moaned loudly "Mark me Shadex."

Shadex cackled as he bit down on Zero's neck.

Zero giggled "Have i told you I love it when you laugh evilly like that?"

Shadex licked the marked part of Zero's neck. "Well no, but now you have,"

Zero then thought of something "You want me to mark you?"

"A mark would not last, since my body is mostly a semi-solid liquid now," Shadex said. "It would be like trying to bite oil for any regular pup, but for my mate… A mark will last,"

"So how do I mark you then?" Zero asked

"We'll worry about that, _later_ ," Shadex said, thrusting in very roughly when he said later.

Zero howled in pleasure as Shadex thrusted roughly.

Shadex continued his rough mating as he jerked off the dally harder as well.

Zero was panting heavily "Oh fuck Shadex. You are so good at this."

Shadex chuckled and kept going

 **~With Vulcan, Silvex, and Xeno~**

"Hey Silvex?" Vulcan asked.

Slowly, Silvex came too. "Wha… What happened?"

"You kinda fainted love. Although I don't know from what though." Vulcan replied

"You… You never told me you were working out Flame?" Silvex said, a bit confused.

"Ummm not many people know about my God form Silvex. I'm faster, stronger and yes more muscular in this form." Vulcan said smiling.

"Niiice," Silvex said, licking his lips.

"Uh mate you have amnesia or something? Because I'm pretty sure Vulcan here told you about his God form." Xeno said with a concerned face.

"I'm fine, I still remember everything Xeno… Just a bit slow at remembering, did anything happen to me while i was out?"

"Your brother returned but other than that not-" Vulcan stopped when he heard an explosion.

 **BOOM!**

"What in the name of liberty was that?" Silvex said.

"It sounded like it came from…. OH NO! We need to get to City Hall pronto." Vulcan teleported to City Hall leaving a trail of flames behind him.

"Welp, better get moving…" Silvex said, getting on his ATV

City Hall was burning intensely.

"Must be some way to control this fire. I know, I'll stop the oxygen fueling the fire." Vulcan said to himself.

Silvex was on his way, alongside Xeno. "What do you think cause the explosion?"

Xeno thought for a moment "Bomb. But who would cause such a ruckus mate? Wait no...surely not HIM!"

"Someone who wants attention, that's for damn sure," Silvex said to himself.

"I sure hope it's not who I'm thinking it is." Xeno said whimpering.

"Who?" Silvex asked, worried.

"I'm not certain of his name Silvex. But let's scan the area for survivors. We'll worry about this mysterious attacker later." Xeno said

Silvex nodded. _'I hope he's okay…'_

 **~Meanwhile with Zero and Shadex~**

"Did you hear that explosion?" Zero asked

"Do you think i care while i'm making love to you?" Shadex said, kissing Zero's neck.

"Nope and I shouldn't care either. But I love your evil side Shadex. It turns me on love." Zero said in a husky voice.

Shadex cackled and rammed harder and harder into Zero, pushing in deeper.

Zero howled in pleasure "Oh fuck me harder _Alpha_."

"That's right…" Shadex said growling happily. " _Alpha_ …" HE said as he pounded Zero Even harder.

Zero growled playfully at Shadex "Is that the best you can do?"

"Oh, are you asking me to demolish your ass?"

Zero smirked "Maybe."

Zero felt Shadex go deeper, and deeper… Whatever Shadex had inside Zero, it was also growing in size as well.

Zero moaned loudly as he felt whatever Shadex had inside him grow bigger. "Oh fuck that feels good whatever that is."

Shadex cackled as he pushed the enlarged object in deeper and deeper still

"God damn Shadex how much deeper can you go? I don't think I have much more depth left for you to push into."

Shadex licked Zero's neck with his sloppy goopy tongue. "Trust me, i'll go in all the way,"

Zero smiled "Then you have my permission to destroy my ass love."

Shadex giggled and pushed in deeper and deeper and deeper.

"So does this mean I'm your Beta or Omega?' Zero asked.

"Maybe Omega…" Shadex said, while still pushing more in.

"Well then Alpha. Fuck Omega hard as you can." Zero said.

"I'm still filling you up…" Shadex said, kissing Zero's neck, leaving smudgy kiss marks.

"Then fill me up as full as you can Shadex. Omega doesn't mind how long you take." Zero said while moaning.

Shadex pushed in deeper and deeper. "I think i should tell you now… I don't have a cock in this form, i'm just sliding a tentacle of goop up your ass,"

"Well if Alpha wants to be in this form, he can or would alpha prefer to mate in his dog form?" Zero asked.

"Whichever Omega prefers," Shadex said, leaving more goopy sloppy kisses on Zero's neck while pushing more into him.

"Omega would prefer Alpha's dog form if Alpha doesn't mind?" Zero replied.

"One sec…" Shadex said, as Zero felt the goopy dog turning solid on, and inside him.

Zero moaned happily. "Omega loves Alpha's dog form. It feels sooooo much better."

Shadex happily resumed pounding Zero

Zero howled in pleasure "Oh fuck yes Shadex pound my ass hard Alpha."

Shadex moaned loudly until he came at last, cumming hard into Zero

Zero moaned loudly as he felt Shadex cumming into his ass "Oh fuck Alpha that was amazing."

 **~Somewhere in the forest of Adventure Bay~**

A black, white, and red wolf was walking up to a husky. "City hall has been successfully blown up and the Mayor is dead, sir"

 **"Excellent…"** The husky said in a raspy demonic voice. **"We'll soon have that power 252 has, and then that fucking sorry excuse of a demi-god can kiss my ass, I'll show no mercy..."**

"Yes I know you won't sir. Sir can I tell you something?" The wolf asked.

" **Yes, go ahead, what is it?"**

"Ummm is it bad if I have feelings for you?" The wolf asked nervously.

The Husky stared into the Wolf's eyes threateningly, his red eyes full of bloodlust and violence

The Wolf's red eyes looked at the Husky's and he slowly backed away in fear. "Sorry sir. I didn't mean anything by it. Just forget I said anything"

 **"Well… I suppose it isn't bad… But don't let it get in my way, got it?"**

The wolf nodded "I won't let it get in your way sir." The wolf stopped backing away. "So what do you need me to do now?"

" **Now."** The demonic entity said with a wicked grin, showing off his razor-sharp jagged rows of teeth. **"Now, We wait until the time is right. WIthout a mayor, the town will fall into chaos if a new one is not elected soon."**

"Sir, if they DO elect a new one, what then?" The wolf asked

" **Stage another… Accident."** The Husky chuckled. **"NEXT TIME We'll send the Slenderman, I've been itching to see someone die at his hands, HEHEHE!"**

The wolf nodded "Understood sir. I won't fail you."

" **I'll get you yet PAW Patrol, and when i finish you off, no one will be safe…"**

 **A/N: Wow what a action and emotion filled ending Chapter to Pups Meet Xeno. I had fun writing this story. But there is something that I wish say in regards as to why I killed off Rose in this story. Its because shit went down with the other co-author lovepawpatrol, which led to a permanent falling out between me and him. That aside, I want to thank my boyfriend SilverWolfandMagentaKitty for writing this story with me. Go check out his amazing stories and if you guys have the time, please check out some of my other stories on here. Now you may be wondering who these mysterious attackers are. Well when I eventually get to Pups save Knight, that question will be answered. I may post a teaser for the sequel but maybe not. Please vote on my poll on my profile. It would help me to see which two stories I should focus on. Your choices are the following:** _ **Drowned (My MarshallxRocky story), A Locked Up Inferno (My MarshallxChase story), To Chase a Shadow (My ChasexShadow story), Silvex's Gravest Task (Main pairing is Shadow (CyberWolf form)xSilvex), The Rise, Fall, and Revival of the Night Squad (Book One of the Adventures of the Night Squad series),**_ **and of course** _ **Pups Save Knight (sequel to this story).**_ **Anyways this is CyberWolf SgtJay out for this story for the last time.**


End file.
